The Next Threat
by Truhan
Summary: *Finished*Sequel to Truth of the Past.At a tournament,Trunks' family and friends see what they least expected:The Supreme Kai.Has he come to warn them of a new threat?
1. News of a New Threat

Author's Note:"This story takes place seven years after Ray and Trunks went off to train,or eight years after Mirai was beaten.In my opinion,this story is the best in the series.The title isn't permanet,I just couldn't think of anything.Anyway,enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1:News of a New Threat  
  
Seven Years After Ray and Trunks' Departure  
Two figures panted as they dropped into fighting stances.The dark surroundings made it appear that they were giving off sunlight through their auras.Several Dragons watched on,their red eyes glowing.Within a second,faster than even the Dragons could see,the two figures had raced forward,their fists colliding.The one with lavender hair did a backwards somersault,kicking the one with brown hair high into the sky.As he came back down,the one with lavender hair spun around and kicked him once more.  
  
"IMPRESSIVE.FOR MORTALS,YOU ARE QUITE STRONG,"Shenrunga noted.  
  
A blue light shot from where Ray had been kicked,signaling that he had powered up.Through all of their years of training,the two had learned what to expect from each other,so Trunks was ready for the blast that came from behind.As he turned,he held out one palm and caught the ball of blue energy.It entered his body,causing his arm to glow.The glow traveled to his chest,and eventually to the other arm where it shot back.  
  
Ray smirked,"Super....Nova...."  
  
The blast almost hit before Ray disappeared.Not expecting this,Trunks looked around for the other fighter.He could feel no energy,but knew Ray was somewhere nearby.  
  
"HA!!!!"  
  
Trunks whirled around,expecting to see the green energy a good distance away because of its slow pace.But instead,he saw it right in his face and had no time to react as the blast collided,creating a massive explosion.Trunks coughed as dust surrounded him.After it settled,he shook his head.  
  
"It's a good thing we can't feel any real pain in this dimension,"he said.  
  
"Yeah.But the bad thing is,the food's terrible!"Ray exclaimed,looking a feast table the Dragons had prepared.  
  
'PERHAPS THOSE TWO....ARE READY,'Shenrunga thought as he watched the two grinning warriors.  
  
-----  
  
A brown haired Tororin and a lavender haired Saiyan dropped into fighting stances.The Tororin rushed forward,missing a punch to his friend's jaw and instead getting kneed in the stomach.Noticing a chance,the Saiyan cupped his hands together and rammed them into the Tororin's back,causing him to fall face first into the ground.Not wasting a moment,the Saiyan floated into the air and charged his energy.Ten blasts rained down on his fallen friend,rendering him dizzy.  
  
"Okay,man!Enough!"Titus exclaimed,"Gee,you'd think I was evil or something the way you charged those blasts!"  
  
"Eh....Sorry,I got carried away!Wait a second....Didn't we blast Gohan a few minutes ago?"Dart asked.  
  
"Yeah,but....Where in the world is he?"Titus questioned himself,looking around for the other Saiyan.  
  
They flew around,retracing the paths they had taken while sparring,and eventually found Gohan in a pile of rubble.It looked like he was unconscious,so they slowly landed and looked him over.  
  
Gohan smirked and opened his eyes,holding his palms out,"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"  
  
The blue and white blast shot out,narrowly missing its two targets.Dart and Titus both glared at their friend.  
  
"You dirty scoundrel!The spar was over and you just HAD to BLAST us,didn't you!?Gee,your worse than Vegito when it comes to rotten tricks in battle,"Titus scolded,but with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh,it's over already?Darn,I was hoping to see that new attack of yours,"Gohan said,jumping to his feet.  
  
"Well,I never said anything about not showing it to you,"Titus stated with a smirk as he pointed to a tree,"See that tree?It's going to be toothpicks in about ten seconds."  
  
Both Gohan and Dart,as well as four figures in the shadows,watched intently as Titus clenched his fists.After doing a few hand movements,his aura intensified.  
  
"Pride...."the aura intensified even more,looking like it was going to explode,"....OF THE LION!!!!"  
  
The aura changed colors,going from silver to a dark red,and shot up around his neck.The energy created a strange mane around the son of Ray's neck.A loud roar echoed around them as a giant lion was created from the energy.It rushed toward the tree,and Titus started punching the air.For every punch,the mighty lion slashed its powerful claws through the air.The tree started to get ripped and shredded under the mighty strikes.As the lion disappeared,Titus walked forward and grabbed one of the remnants of the tree and picked something out of his teeth with it.  
  
"That piece of beef was driving me insane,"he said after spitting.  
  
"Woah...."the two witnesses trailed off.  
  
Dart grinned,"That was almost as strong as your dad's Super Nova!"  
  
"Yeah....And with enough practice....It'll be stronger,"Titus said.  
  
For seven years,the two had worked harder and harder,trying to surpass the power that was once held by their fathers.They knew that it may be a long time before they returned to the Earth,so they were prepared for any evil that may arrive.  
  
-----  
  
"What are you trying to say?That we have to stop our training permanently!?"Trunks demanded,not believing his ears.  
  
"NO,ALL THAT WE REQUEST IS THAT YOU LEAVE THIS DIMENSION PERMANENTLY.YOU ARE FAR BEYOND WHAT WE ARE CAPABLE OF TEACHING,"Shenrunga replied.  
  
"Well,Trunks can go back to Earth and train.But,what about me?King Kai banned me from his place after I burned Bubbles a little,which I STILL say was an accident,and the Grand Kai is still mad about me blowing up that portion of his mansion during the Tournament,"Ray protested.  
  
"THERE IS STILL THE SUPREME KAI'S PLANET,"another Dragon pointed out.  
  
Ray's and Trunks's jaws dropped as they glanced at each other.  
  
"The....The Supreme Kai!?"they both exclaimed.  
  
"YES.I AM SURE YOU TWO KNOW OF MAJIN BUU FROM STORIES TOLD TO YOU.SOMEHOW,HE IS IN YOUR DIMENSION AS WELL.THE SUPREME KAI HAS SENT US A MESSAGE THAT TELLS YOU TWO SHOULD GO TO HIS PLANET IMMEDIATELY,"Shenrunga said.  
  
The two warriors grinned at each other before realizing something.  
  
"Uh....How do we get there?"they asked,sounding as if they were fused.  
  
Shenrunga's energy started to change,"SEARCH FOR THE ENERGY EXACTLY LIKE MINE IS NOW.USE YOUR INSTANT TRANSMISSION AND YOU SHALL BE THERE."  
  
The two nodded and Trunks laid a hand on Ray's shoulder.Ray put two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes.After finding the energy,the two disappeared.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"As with the other stories,the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	2. What's Going On?

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.Here's the second chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 2:What's Going On?  
  
Titus Point of View  
I looked around,feeling like I was being watched.Then I noticed four figures in the shadows.They were all short and had curious looks on their faces.  
  
"Aren't you going to finish your spar?"a boy with brown hair that was spiked up asked.  
  
"We already finished,Goten,"I told my son.  
  
"But...All of you can still stand....A spar is supposed to last until there's only one person left standing,"a boy with short lavender hair pointed out.  
  
"No,Miles.That's a fight.A spar is just for practice,"Dart replied.  
  
"Oh.Then I guess I've won a lot of fights,"Miles said.  
  
The other three nodded in agreement.I shook my head at the four kids,they were too powerful for their own good.Goten was close to surpassing me,and he was only eight years old.Not only that,but my blonde haired seven year old daughter,Sakura,was also a Super Tororin,the second female to ever go to that point.  
  
Not to mention Dart's son.Miles had almost surpassed him as well,but his blue haired daughter,Bra,was far from Super.And Gohan's daughter,Pan,was almost a Super Saiyan herself.  
  
"Dad?When are we going to get to fight in the tournament?"the black haired Pan asked.  
  
"Well....The tournament's two days from now,so you'll have to wait until then,"Gohan replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh,all right.I just wish time would hurry up and move forward two days,"Pan sighed.  
  
Sakura grinned at her,"Why don't we spar to get ready?"  
  
The two girls laughed and ran off while Miles and Goten blinked at their behavior.  
  
"Aren't you going to join them?"Dart questioned.  
  
"Nah....I guess we'll hang out and try to pull a prank on Vegito,"Miles replied,"What do you think,Goten?"  
  
The eight year old shrugged as they walked off.We chuckled at their attitudes,only eight and already acting like teenagers.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Videl.She's been stuck in a room with Ruby and Bra for the past half hour.I don't think any woman would want to go through that punishment,"Gohan stated.  
  
I smirked,"You talk about a woman not wanting to go through that,but you haven't been there yourself.I would rather be chained down and beaten by my dad and Trunks than to be stuck in a room with those two."  
  
"Even more of a reason for me to help her out,"he said and ran off.  
  
Dart chuckled,"What lives we have...."  
  
-----  
  
After two days of pranks,whining,and even a few pouts,it was time for the World Martial Arts Tournament.But the kids had behaved the entire time.We had entered the Tournament so many times,that humans had practically stopped entering it.Though,every few years,a human would try to enter but only be eliminated by Miles,Goten,Sakura,or Pan.The few that were unlucky enough to be drawn as Dart,Gohan,Vegito,or my opponent never stood a chance in the first place.  
  
Once we arrived at Circleton,most of us signed up.Most of us being me,Dart,Gohan,Vegito,Miles,Goten,Sakura,and Zapland and his son,Nazo.  
  
"Anyone else enter this year?"Gohan asked.  
  
I looked at a chart on a nearby wall,"Yeah.A few guys named Yojimbo,Murasakige,Shura,Shin,Kibito,Spopovich,and Yamu."  
  
"Shin,Kibito,Spopovich,and Yamu?Those guys are from my dimension!Shin is the Supreme Kai,Kibito is like his bodyguard,Spopovich attacked Videl,and Yamu was his brother.They showed up during the World Tournament there before Buu was awakened!"Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"That could mean trouble,"Dart said,"But,who's this 'Yojimbo' and 'Murasakige'?Isn't what are dads called each other?"  
  
"Hey....You're right.Ray was always calling Trunks Murasakige and Trunks was always calling him Yojimbo...."Gohan trailed off.  
  
"That might mean..That they're somewhere here too?"I wondered.  
  
"Let's look around,we might find something,"Gohan suggested.  
  
We nodded and ran to the place for participants to prepare.The kids and Zapland were already there,and the others had went to the stands so they could watch the fights from above.In the room were seven people,other than the kids and Zapland.One had green hair and seemed like an average human,but with bulkier muscles.Two of them were wearing golden clothing that hid most of their faces except the smirks on their lips.One was incredibly muscular with veins popping out everywhere,a bald head,and a large,black 'M' on his forehead.  
  
"That guy looks like Spopovich all right.The guy next to him that's smaller,but with the bald head and black 'M',looks like his brother,Yamu,"Gohan pointed out,"The guy near those two in gold with the pink skin,white mohawk,and strange clothing must be Shin,the Supreme Kai.That one next to him with the light red skin and white hair down his back looks like Kibito to me."  
  
I looked them over and nodded.They looked exactly the way Gohan had described them in his stories from his dimension.The 'M's on Spopovich's and Yamu's heads was the mark of people under Babidi's control,or Majins.  
  
"We better watch our backs and hang around Shin a lot.If those guys are still Majins,it means Babidi is on this planet somewhere.That only means one thing....Majin Buu is somewhere too,"I said.  
  
Zapland was glaring at one of the guys near Shin in the golden clothing.The guy just smirked back at him.  
  
"The ones in gold are probably Yojimbo and Murasakige,don't ya think?"Dart asked.  
  
"Obviously.Their energies are way too strong to be human.They must Supreme Kai's other bodyguards,I guess,"Gohan replied.  
  
Shin started to smile at us,obviously having noticed us for the first time,"Hello.It is a pleasure to meet you.Gohan,Titus,Dart.I have heard many stories of your power."  
  
We walked closer and Gohan started to whisper,"Don't try to trick us,Supreme Kai.I'm sure you know of my experiences with the you in my dimension.Let's just skip the small talk and get straight to what's going on."  
  
"As you wish,Gohan.Yojimbo,Murasakige,would you mind going to the other side of the room and keeping your eyes on the Majins?"Shin requested.  
  
The two nodded and did as they were told.Then Shin,the Supreme Kai,began to explain everything to us.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"For those who don't know, Murasakige means Purple Hair and Yojimbo means Bodyguard in Japanese.Anyway,the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	3. Stolen Energy

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews!For those who asked,this story isn't as long as A New World to Protect or Truth of the Past.But it's longer than Secret of a Mad Scientist.This story is about 32 chapters.Anyway,onto the chapter."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 3:Stolen Energy  
  
Murasakige's Point of View  
I crossed my arms and leaned against a wall,Yojimbo doing the same thing.As I stared at Spopovich and Yamu,anger filled my veins.They were so much like those creatures that haunted my dreams.The only difference was that these two were human.From what I felt of his energy,Yojimbo felt the same way as I did,but he had a better reason.Two creatures had haunted his nightmares,and they were humans.There was also the fact that they were being controlled.  
  
"I wish I could throw this hood back,"Yojimbo said,"Then I can show my power and eliminate those two.Didn't the Supreme Kai think it would be better if we just destroyed Babidi and his minions?That way,there would be no chance of Buu being awakened."  
  
"True,"I agreed,"But you're forgetting something.We can't sense Babidi and his goons,not to mention that the Supreme Kai doesn't know exactly where they are either.But,we can follow those two after they get the energy they need.They'll have to take it to Babidi,and that'll be our chance to attack."  
  
He sighed,"Why do you always make so much sense?"  
  
I chuckled,"I can't help it.I'm just a genius,that's all."  
  
"Hm....Right....Anyway,I wonder if the girls are nearby anywhere.It's been tough seeing only you,Dragons,Shin,and Kibito everyday for the past seven years.Actually,I haven't seen a female in seven years except those kids over there...."he trailed off,looking around.  
  
"Don't get carried away.Remember what happened the last time you thought about your wife while we were training?"I asked,"You almost got your head cut off.It's a good thing you're already dead,or you would have died ten fold every time you thought about the girls."  
  
"Hey!If my memory recollects as good as it did the last time I was alive,I wasn't the only one that got lost in his thoughts,Murasakige!Tell me,who was it that was asleep,started mumbling about his wife,then woke up about to kiss Kibito,huh?At least I don't get so carried away that it makes me come close to kissing a red guy!"he shot back.  
  
Under the golden hood I was wearing,a blush of embarrassment crept across my face,"That was just a mistake.I was asleep and having a vivid dream.So please,help me erase that from memory."  
  
"Yeah,yeah.Though it was funny when you screamed like a girl and punched him until he flew all the way around Supreme Kai's planet.Heh...I thought Shin was going to have a heart attack!"he exclaimed.  
  
I joined in his laughter until Spopovich and Yamu started to whisper.My ears twitched as they tuned in on the conversation.Something about 'the two' and 'target'.The rest was just a bunch of mumbles.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman!We have a VERY special treat for you today!In commemoration of the thousandth World Martial Arts Tournament,we're going to have a two-on-two battle.It's going to be two regular contestants against two new comers.So,let's give a big hand for the two teams:Dart and Titus,and Murasakige and Yojimbo!!!"the announcer shouted.  
  
"That's our cue,"Yojimbo said,pushing off the wall and walking towards the entrance to the main arena.  
  
I followed his example and we eventually stood next to Dart and Titus.They smirked at us,oblivious to what was going to happen.The four of us walked to the large stone stage and stood on opposite sides.People in the stands around us cheered,the occasional girl crying out Dart's or Titus's name.I looked around,spotting their friends.They too were cheering like maniacs.Seeing them made me feel bad for what I was going to do,but it was needed.  
  
"So,you two ready to be beaten?"Titus asked.  
  
"...."  
  
"Okay!Now that the contestants are in the ring,I can explain the rules,"the blonde announcer stated,"The match will go on until both members of one team are thrown out,give up,are down until the count of ten,or are knocked unconscious.If you,unfortunately,kill your opponent,you are immediately disqualified.TheWorldMartialArtsTournamentisnotresponsibleforanylossoflimbor life."  
  
I rolled my eyes as he said the last part.They were so afraid of being sued,they made the poor guy say it all in one word.  
  
''The World Martial Arts Tournament is not responsible for any loss of limb or life'.Gee,I wonder why they said that?'I thought sarcastically.  
  
"Now then!Let the World Martial Arts Tournament commence!!!"the annoying announcer exclaimed.  
  
Dart and Titus dropped into fighting stances,causing us to smirk.They left so many open spaces that a human would be able to get at least one shot in.But,that wasn't why we were there.  
  
"You two,show us your Super abilities,"I said.  
  
"Huh?What are you talking about!?"Dart demanded.  
  
"Show us your Super Tororin and Super Saiyan abilities,"Yojimbo ordered.  
  
"How do you know about them?Wait...I forgot that you work for the Supreme Kai,"Titus reminded himself,"But,there are people around.We don't want them knowing what we are."  
  
"You can use the Dragonballs later so that these people forget what they saw here today.Then,they probably won't even remember being here,"Yojimbo suggested.  
  
"Grr....Fine.We'll go as high as we can,and then we're going to pound you into the ground!"Dart exclaimed,his hair spiking in different directions to his feet.  
  
His eyes flashed green and his eyebrows turned golden along with his hair until they disappeared,replaced by bulges in his skull.Titus,however,pushed beyond the limits of Super and went to the second Mega Super Tororin level,his hair spiking and turning a dark blue.  
  
"What's goin' on!?"  
  
"How'd them fellars change their hair like that!?"  
  
"It's a trick!!!"  
  
"I told you that aliens exist!But did you believe me?Nooooooooo!!WELL WHO'S LAUGHIN' NOW!!!!!!!!!?"  
  
I shook my head at the crowd's reaction.Not too far away,I could hear Spopovich and Yamu whispering to each other once more.Before anyone could blink,they had pounced on our two opponents and stabbed them with strange devices.  
  
"No matter how much they beg,you cannot interfere.Believe me,they will be fine,"Shin told the people in the waiting room.  
  
I snarled as the devices sucked away Dart and Titus's energy.They were both crying out in pain,their auras beginning to twist as their pupils dilated before disappearing all together.Spopovich and Yamu laughed like maniacs as they pulled the devices out and flew off.  
  
"Kibito,heal them,"Shin ordered.  
  
The large red creature nodded and walked onto the stage.Dart and Titus were unconscious,occasionally twitching.A few people in the audience shrieked,claiming that Kibito was going to finish the job that the two 'freaks' started.He pulled the two until they were side by side and held his hands over them,creating a golden energy.There eyes snapped open and they jumped to their feet.  
  
"Well then,shall we be going?Any of you that wish to follow may do so,"Shin stated before following the two Majins's path.  
  
Yojimbo,Kibito,and myself followed.Leaving a very confused crowd in our wake.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"More action in the next chapter,which will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	4. The First Level

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I know this is starting to seem almost exactly like DBZ,but things will change eventually.And some of you have noticed that with Ray and Trunks' powers, Majin Buu will be nothing.But,you may be surprised.I'm not going to say anthing else,so here's the chapter."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 4:The First Level  
  
Third Person  
"Who were those guys?"Jessica wondered as she watched the large group fly away.  
  
"I don't know...But,those guys that were wearing gold seemed familiar somehow,"Sarah said.  
  
She looked down at the large stage where four of the warriors had stood just moments before.Images of people it could have been flashed before her eyes.  
  
'Goku?No,from the way he looked eight years ago,his hair would have interrupted that hood.The same thing with Trunks's father.It could have been that three-eyed guy from Trunks's dimension,Tien....No,he was too tall.Krillin was too short....No way...It couldn't be....'her thoughts trailed off as she realized that the golden clothes were the same thing her husband wore when he defeated Kodomo.  
  
With a smile,she recalled what Ray and Trunks had said as they disappeared:'Remember,you haven't seen the last of us!!'  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Ashley asked.  
  
The two smiled as they looked towards the path the warriors had taken.  
  
-----  
  
Every participant of the Tournament had followed Shin and his group.The only exceptions being Shura,a human,the children,they had been stuck in a room wth the announcer,and Vegito,he said he had something important to do.  
  
"H-H-He just destroyed Dabura with a single strike!!!!"Kibito shouted.  
  
"No,"Titus said,"He's not quite dead yet.Watch."  
  
He picked a stone off the ground and hurled it at the 'King of Demons',Dabura.The demon had supposedly been one of the strongest fighters in the underworld,but he had quickly fallen to a single blast.The stone neared its target,only to be caught in Dabura's hand.Slowly,the creature got to his feet.His yellow,cat-like eyes narrowed at the one that had done this to him.Blood came from fresh wounds in his red skin,staining his black goatee.  
  
"You will pay for this,mortal!!!"he shouted,flying at a high speed toward Titus.  
  
Titus smirked as his opponent flew closer,ready to counterattack.Shin gasped when Dabura spit at the young man.The saliva was stopped by Titus's gloved hand.  
  
"Quickly remove your glove,Titus!His spit will turn you to stone!!!"the Supreme Kai,Shin,shouted.  
  
The wight glove started to harden,causing Titus to quickly follow Shin's orders.On the ground,the white glove turned to grey stone.  
  
"Whew!That was a close one!Well,I better finish this guy off before he spits again,"Titus said,powering up to his lowest level.  
  
His hair spiked up and turned blue,but not getting darker.This fight wasn't worth going to the second level for.As Dabura dashed forward,he drove his fist downwards.Titus avoided the blow,causing the demon's fist to make a deep hole in the rocky ground.With a smirk reminiscent of his father's,Titus kicked the red creature in the side of the face and sent him skidding across the ground.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this fight,"he yawned,holding his palm outward,"I hate to say it,but...Heh,bye-bye."  
  
His aura started to modify itself before shooting outwards,destroying its target and some of the surrounding area.  
  
"Oh my....Quite impressive!This is amazing!With people such as these,there is no way Babidi can proceed with his plans!!"Shin exclaimed.  
  
"Please,"Yojimbo grunted,"He wasted time.A real warrior would have noticed the danger involved and destroyed Dabura within a second.The only time you should taunt your opponent in such a way is when there is nothing that can catch you from behind.What if ol' reddy over there had decided to spit when you turned your head?"  
  
"Hey!I don't see you fighting any major evil!"Titus shot back.  
  
"That's because Dabura is a huge waste of time.The only reason me and Murasakige are here is to save your butts when Majin Buu is awakened,"Yojimbo said,walking past the young man and into Babidi's ship.  
  
"I agree.You should have finished Dabura off before we all learned about that spitting thing.He could have just as easily spit at one of us before you blasted him.What would you have done if the Supreme Kai were to be turned to stone?"Murasakige asked,following Yojimbo into the ship.  
  
Shin shook his head,"You people are impossible!"  
  
-----  
  
"Babidi's ship is composed of four layers.The top layer,which is where we are right now,usually houses the weakest fighters.The next two down are also used for Babidi's protection.On the fourth layer,the one where we are headed,Babidi and the egg that houses Majin Buu wait,"Shin explained.  
  
"I still can't believe that Babidi would destroy his own men like that.That was sickening what he did to Spopovich.It isn't normal to die because of an explosion in your head,"Dart growled.  
  
"That's how Babidi does things.After his minions do what he originally intended,he kills them.The same thing happened to the Spopovich in my dimension,"Gohan said.  
  
"Heads up,"Murasakige pointed out as a door opened.  
  
A strange creature stepped out.He had odd looking yellow eyes,brown skin,strange armor,and the mark of a Majin on his forehead.The head piece of his armor,or at least what they thought was armor,stretched back a few feet,causing his head to look large.  
  
"I am Pui Pui,the guardian of the first floor of master Babidi's ship.You can consider this the last floor,because no one gets past m--"the creature started before a blast shot through him.  
  
"Drop dead and shut up,fool,"Zapland growled,"Let us be on our way.It is bad enough that we're wasting this much time already!"  
  
A door on the floor opened,revealing a large hole down to the second level.  
  
-----  
  
A small green figure stared into his crystal ball,his beady eyes narrowing,"WHAT!!!!?PUI PUI IS DEFEATED!?AND HOW DARE THEY KILL DABURA,MY STRONGEST MAJIN!!?THEY WILL PAY!!!YAKON!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At the sound of its masters shrieking voice,a large creature stomped next to him.  
  
Babidi's wrinkles seemed to have more wrinkles on them as he glared at the creature,"Go to the second level and kill these intruders!"  
  
With a snarl,the large beast stomped away.  
  
-----  
  
"I wish our next opponent would hurry up and get here!I hate waiting,"Dart sighed.  
  
"Would you stop doing that!If I hear one more step,I will consider YOU my next opponent and send you into oblivion!!"Zapland shouted as Yojimbo paced the floors.  
  
Yojimbo stopped for a second before continuing his pacing.Zapland growled and fired a blast of his energy at the warrior clad in gold,only to have it caught and absorbed into Yojimbo's body.The glow of the energy traveled to his opposite arm and was fired torwards the ceiling.  
  
'Woah,I've never seen that technique.Quite impressive....Wait a second...I have seen that attack done by an Android before.It wasn't exactly like that,but close,'Gohan eyed the two warriors that had accompanied Shin,'Who..Or rather,what are you?'  
  
A door opened,causing everything to pause.An extremely large creature squeezed through the small opening.Gohan smirked at the green beast that towered over even Kibito.His father had easily destroyed this creature in his dimension.So now it was time for Gohan to follow in his father's footsteps.  
  
"That is Yakon,a creature from a planet in another Solar System where no light reaches it.Gohan,as I'm sure you know a way to defeat this creature,please do so,"Shin said with a confident smile.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me.I won't even need the Mystic Power Up for this one,"Gohan replied.  
  
As he walked toward the creature,the Saiyan couldn't help but grin as the area darkened and his vision was halted.Though he couldn't see three inches in front of him or sense Yakon,he knew exactly what to do.The entire room was then filled with a Super Saiyan light.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Seem familiar?Anyway,I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow as always.Please review." 


	5. Disaster

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.This chapter will explain a few things,hopefully."  
  
-----  
Chapter 5:Disaster  
  
Gohan's Point of View  
As the golden light of Super Saiyan traveled around me,the entire area was illuminated by its glow.In the light,it was easy to see that we were in a cave.My sensitive ears could faintly pick up the distant footsteps of Yakon.  
  
"Yakon eats light,so he will be ecstatic about this energy.In Gohan's dimension,Goku was able to stay Super Saiyan long enough so that Yakon burst from all of the light he had eaten.I expect that Gohan will do the same thing,"Shin explained.  
  
"Go to level two so this won't take as long,"Murasakige ordered.  
  
I did as he said,causing my hair to extend upwards a bit more,my muscles to bulge,and blue sparks of electricity to shoot through my aura.The larger aura lit up even more of cave and Yakon could be seen standing on a rock.His eyes lit up and he started to inhale deeply.It felt like I was being pulled into a vacuum as the light around me started to get sucked in.I strained to hold my power back a small amount and not cause the light to get weaker.  
  
My feet dragged against the ground as Yakon started to inhale deeper.I could only imagine how terrified Babidi was that Yakon was using the energy for himself instead of Majin Buu.The creature started to grow larger,and I realized my chance.With a burst of energy,I sent a flash of light into Yakon's mouth and the creature exploded.  
  
"Well,that was easy.Let's keep going,"I said.  
  
The others nodded and we dropped down the hole to the third level of the ship.  
  
"I wish Babidi would stop transporting us like that.It gets irritating starting in one place,ending up in another,and back again,"Yojimbo stated.  
  
"Well,I'm sorry to disappoint you.You see,I have to do this to make sure you don't damage me in your stupidness."  
  
"That voice....It's Babidi!"I exclaimed.  
  
"Where are you!?"Zapland demanded.  
  
"I'm on the fourth level,of course.Majin Buu is close to being awakened,and I know the perfect way to make the energy go over the top.You see,I've been monitoring your thoughts and I've noticed that one of you would make the perfect Majin,"Babidi's voice replied.  
  
"NO!Everyone,hide your emotions!We CANNOT allow Babidi to gain one of you!"Shin exclaimed.  
  
I noticed that Zapland started to smirk.There was a glint in his eye that I had only seen once in my lifetime....  
  
Just before Vegeta went Majin....  
  
His forehead started to glow as a mark appeared there.The 'M' was dark and had every sign that it was evil.Everyone gasped as his hair spiked up and turned orange,then darker as his muscles bulged.It looked like how Super Tororin Two had been described to me,but held a lot more power.  
  
"No...It can't be...."Shin trailed off in horror as Zapland smirked.  
  
"You fools,you did not see this coming?Now my power exceeds that of Ray,even in his final moments!"Zapland exclaimed.  
  
"PAPARAPA!!!!"Babidi's voice shrieked.  
  
Before we knew it,we were back at the World Martial Arts Tournament Arena.A wave of deja-vu hit me as I remembered what Vegeta had done in my dimension.After he became a Majin,he had demanded to fight my dad and even killed innocent people to get what he wanted.It had even been at a World Martial Arts Tournament.But,that wasn't the biggest worry.The Dragon Sword started to glow a pale white.  
  
"Uh-oh.Now that Zapland's heart is filled with evil,the Divine Dragon is being released!"Murasakige exclaimed.  
  
"BROTHER!!I know you are here!Reveal yourself at once or I will be forced to destroy everything in this area!"Zapland shouted.  
  
No one spoke.Then,Zapland did what I was afraid he was going to do.With a flick of his wrist,the area of the stadium where are friends were sitting exploded.Only two people were left,and they were in the arms of Yojimbo and Murasakige.  
  
"I won't break another promise!!!"Yojimbo shouted as he descended back to the stage,Murasakige right behind him.  
  
The dropped Sarah and Ashley to their feet and Yojimbo turned to me.  
  
"Gohan,I'm sorry,but we weren't quick enough to save Videl...."he trailed off,lowering his head.  
  
"We can wish her back with the Dragon--NO!!!I just felt Dende's energy.There was another one getting close to it and then his energy vanished.That means the Dragonballs can't be used!"I exclaimed.  
  
A beam shot out of nowhere,colliding with Murasakige's chest and piercing through him.The gold hood flew back,revealing his lavender hair,blue eyes,and shocked face.  
  
"D-Dad?"Dart stuttered as he dropped by Trunks's side.  
  
"No....Trunks...."Yojimbo trailed off as he gazed at the fallen Saiyan.  
  
I knelt next to the sobbing Dart and checked for a pulse on Trunks's neck.With a sigh,I shook my head.Ashley fell next to him and hugged his lifeless body.  
  
"Trunks...Don't you dare die on me!!"she exclaimed.  
  
Yojimbo turned to Zapland,who had his finger pointed to where Trunks had once stood,energy still ready to fire again.  
  
"No....I won't....I CAN'T allow you to get away with this,Zapland!!!!"Yojimbo shouted.  
  
The Dragon Sword shattered as Zapland dropped it to the ground.An energy surrounded it before a massive beast emerged from the broken blade.  
  
"BABIDI!!!TRANSPORT US AWAY FROM CIVILAZATION AND I WILL FIGHT MY BROTHER!!!!"Yojimbo called out.  
  
Within the blink of an eye,we were in the middle of a city.There were no energies nearby,so it was abandoned.The beast that had emerged roared,its head temporarily blocking out the sun.Its silver skin reflected the light of the sun,my Super Saiyan Two aura,and Zapland's aura.The four eyes were shaped like diamonds and contained a reddish glow.  
  
"Is that....Is that the Divine Dragon?"I asked myself.  
  
"Wait a second....Isn't it supposed to destroy anything it thinks is evil?We can let it destroy Majin Buu!"Titus exclaimed.  
  
"No.This creature is powerful,of that I am certain.However,its power would only cause the Buu egg to hatch early,and even at a fraction of his strength,Majin Buu would obliterate this beast,"Shin pointed out.  
  
'That must mean that Buu is stronger in this dimension than in mine,'I thought,feeling fear for the first time in many years.  
  
"Divine Dragon!Do you recognize me!?"Yojimbo called out,"If you do,then please do not annihilate anything here!We can handle what is going on and we do not require your assistance!Please,I beg of you,spare those in this Universe!If they are truly evil,then they will fall,this I promise you!"  
  
The large Dragon snarled before glowing,"I SHALL JOIN YOU,SO I CAN BE SURE THAT YOUR PROMISE WILL BE KEPT."  
  
With a flash of light,a new figure stood.It was humanoid in appearance and wore all silver clothing.The silver hair on its head swayed in the breeze.  
  
"Now then....I'll do what I said I would and fight you,Zapland,"Yojimbo said,"You guys go on without me.But....BABIDI!I HAVE ONE MORE REQUEST!!!TRANSPORT TRUNKS'S BODY,ASHLEY,AND SARAH AWAY FROM HARM!!!THIS IS ALL I ASK.IF YOU DO THIS FOR ME,I WILL FIGHT ZAPLAND UNTIL WE BOTH COLLAPSE!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that,the people that were requested disappeared.The rest of us dropped down the hole to Babidi's ship as Yojimbo said one last thing to us:  
  
"Be careful,my friends."  
  
We landed on the final level and stood in front of Babidi.I couldn't help but worry about what was going on back at the surface.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I think it's rather obvious who Yojimbo is by now.Anyway,the next chapter(maybe 2 chapters,I'm not sure)will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	6. Buu Awakens!

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.I'm putting up two chapters today to speed things up."  
  
-----  
Chapter 6:Buu Awakens!!  
  
Kibito's Point of View  
The group of us landed in front of the creature known as Babidi.He looked around at us and noticed the one that used to be the Divine Dragon.  
  
"I was expecting most of you,but this is quite odd.Who are you?"Babidi asked.  
  
"I am known as the Divine Dragon,destroyer of evil such as yourself.But,I am aware that people in this world prefer short names,so you can call me Fang,"the Divine Dragon replied.  
  
"Fang,is it?I can sense your power from here,which is odd considering that I don't have such an ability.But nonetheless,it doesn't matter who you are or what you do.One of my Majins is currently gathering energy for Majin Buu,"Babidi stated.  
  
"You must be talking about the one that killed this planet's Guardian.Tell him to come here,I wish for him to meet what they call Saiyans and Tororins,"the Supreme Kai said.  
  
"You're mistaken Kai.He IS a Tororin,and I'm not talking about that Zapland fellow that is probably crushing his brother as we speak.No,no.This is a Tororin that I'm sure all of you have heard of,"Babidi sneered,"ZAFFIROTH,COME HERE!!!!"  
  
"Zaffiroth!?"Titus gasped.  
  
"Who are they talking of?"I questioned.  
  
"Quite a few years back,Ray and Zapland fought against their evil father by the name of Zaffiroth.I thought he had been killed then....Or perhaps Babidi has an ability I hadn't know of,"the Supreme Kai answered.  
  
With a flash of light,a silver haired man appeared.His clothes were all back,adding to his evil appearence.This new person was nearly as tall as me.  
  
"You called,Master Babidi?"Zaffiroth asked.  
  
"Yes...I want you to exterminate these pests.But first,put the energy for Majin Buu into the Buu Egg,"Babidi ordered.  
  
As Zaffiroth went to do as he was told,a blast shot forward and connected with him.When the blast disappeared,so did everything else in its range.  
  
"That was for Dende,"Titus growled.  
  
"WHAT!!!?Impossible,he was stronger than all of you!"Babidi exclaimed.  
  
"Correction:He USED to be stronger than all of us,"Dart pointed out.  
  
"You will pay for this!"with those words,Babidi disappeared.  
  
The strange instrument that was used to suck energy from other beings and insert it into the Buu Egg lifted from the ground.It traveled at an alarming speed toward the giant egg that held the monstrosity called Majin Buu.When it pierced the egg,the energy left it.  
  
"Amazing!This energy is enough to awaken Buu!"Babidi's shrill voice called out,"Now you will all suffer such horrible torture that you will wish you had been DEAD!!!!"  
  
"No....It was almost exactly like this in my dimension!We have to do something,quick!"Gohan shouted.  
  
The Saiyans,Tororins,and Fang started to prepared an attack that would,hopefully,destroy the Buu Egg.  
  
"Pride...."  
  
"Myys....Tiic....Kaaa....Meee....Haaa....Meee...."  
  
Dart and Fang did a series of hand movements that seemed rather complicated,but they had no trouble completing them.  
  
"OF THE LION!!!!"Titus shouted.  
  
"HA!!!!!"Gohan ended.  
  
The other two held out their palms,releasing enormous blasts.A giant lion made of energy ran behind them and the Mystic Kamehameha.The four attacks assaulted the Buu Egg like nothing I had seen before.It was amazing how they seemed to work with one another.The users of the attacks focused everything they had into it.  
  
"This is amazing....Perhaps we didn't have to come here after all.It seems these people have it under control!"the Supreme Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Indeed.It appears so,"I agreed.  
  
For a slight moment,the attacks stopped and gave us a glimpse of the Buu Egg.Unbelievably,it was unscathed.  
  
"How can this be?....Oh my,it IS just like in Gohan's dimension....Regardless of what they do,Buu will be unleashed!"the Supreme Kai pointed out.  
  
"Yes,it seems that way....I fear that we may in danger,perhaps we should leave,"I suggested.  
  
The Supreme Kai shook his head,"It is my fault that we are in danger.I cannot let these people suffer alone.I will see it through to the end with them if need be."  
  
I nodded,"Of course."  
  
The attacks started again,this time more powerful.The Supreme Kai was about to say something,but stopped himself.Not only was it impossible to stop Buu from awaking now,but it was also impossible to stop the mortals from trying.It was admirable,but the same time,it was stupid.They were wasting their energy.  
  
Pink smoke poured from the Buu Egg as the attacks stopped once again.It eventually snapped open and a cloud of pink smoke floated into the air.From what I had been told,it had been the same in Gohan's dimension.The cloud started to form into a large figure.  
  
"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Now,a fat figure floated where the smoke had been.His eyes were narrow slits,he wore a strange black vest and a long cape,and his loose white pants were held up with a black belt that had a Majin symbol on a gold buckle.From what was known,his pink skin could be used as a weapon if need be.  
  
"Oh no!!It's exactly like what happened in my dimension!!"Gohan shouted.  
  
The Supreme Kai's eyes widened"I...I believe we are in trouble...."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Onto the next chapter..." 


	7. The Strange Ability of Buu

Author's Note:"Here's Chapter 7."  
  
-----  
Chapter 7:The Strange Ability of Buu  
  
Third Person  
"Why did you do it?Why did you let Babidi control you?"  
  
"Do you not see,brother?Babidi has the ability to enhance a person's power!You remember the stories Gohan has told us...The stories of Spopovich and Yamu....They had been weaklings until they were controlled by Babidi!But then,they became so powerful....They were IMMORTAL!!"  
  
"You're wrong,Zapland!They were not immortal!What can bleed can die,and those two bled....Not to mention what happened to them by Babidi's own hand....He killed them!Without any mercy,he killed his own allies....Is that what side you want to be on?"Yojimbo asked.  
  
"Save me the speeches,brother!Unless,of course,you want me to blast another one of your friends...."Zapland threatened.  
  
Yojimbo began to shake with anger as the ground rumbled,"How could you?I once trusted you,and then you killed Trunks for NO REASON!!!I'm going to make sure that you PAY!!!!"  
  
The buildings in the deserted city began to crumble from the force of the energy being gathered.The golden clothing rose into the air,leaving 'Yojimbo' in a red fighting uniform.His brown hair spiked up and started to flash orange before stopping at the same dark orange as Zapland.The warrior's brown eyes narrowed at his brother.  
  
"What you did....It was UNFORGIVABLE!!Not only did you kill Trunks just to make me fight you,but you also killed those innocent people!Did you even think about the possibility of JESSIE getting hurt!?"Ray demanded.  
  
"No...She left just a few seconds before the blast with Nazo to get food,so there WAS no possibility of her getting hit,"Zapland said calmly.  
  
"It still gives you no right to do what you did.Jessica,Titus's wife and my daughter-in-law....Shana,Dart's wife and Trunks's daughter-in- law....Videl,Gohan's wife....Even Bra and Ruby....They're all dead thanks to you...."Ray trailed off in anger as more buildings fell.  
  
A power line snapped,creating sparks around them.If the city truly was deserted,then they had forgotten to shut it down.The sparks that fell towards the warriors were stopped by intense auras that danced like orange fires.With anger coursing through his veins,Ray rushed at his brother.  
  
-----  
  
"THAT'S Majin Buu?I knew he looked strange,but that's just weird!"Dart exclaimed.  
  
"He may look and act like a child,but don't underestimate him.His power is incredible...."Gohan trailed off as they watched the large Buu do a series of flips.  
  
"I don't understand....I thought that Babidi would have showed up by now since Buu can protect him from us....WAIT!Now is our chance,if we can befriend Buu now,we can change his ways!"the Supreme Kai,also known as Shin,exclaimed.  
  
That's when Buu noticed them.He walked towards them and stared at Shin.  
  
"Buu remember you!You that pink man that try fight Bibidi and lost when Buu hit you!You want Buu to finish fight?"the creature asked.  
  
"N-No,Buu.I wanted to...To end our rivalry!That's why I let you out of your egg....You see,I was wondering if we could team up?"Shin questioned.  
  
"Team up?Does that mean you want to help Buu make people dead?"  
  
"No,Buu.I don't want to make people dead.There is,however,something you can do...."Shin trailed off,not sure if his new plan would work,"There is a creature called Babidi,the son of Bibidi.He DOES want to make people dead,but that is wrong."  
  
"Is to kill people a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes,a VERY bad thing.But,it is okay to kill Babidi.He's evil,and wishes to destroy everything in the Universe using you.He wants to use you as a weapon,and you will have no time to relax."  
  
"Babidi....Bad?....OKAY!Buu make him dead!Then Buu live on own and have no Bibidi or Babidi tell him what to do!"Buu laughed.  
  
"How DARE you,Kai!?Buu is MINE!"  
  
Babidi appeared behind Majin Buu and glared at all of them.  
  
"You fat piece of blubber!Get over here and listen to your master!!!"Babidi shouted.  
  
"F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Fat? BUU NOT FAT! HE JUST BIG BONED!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Buu shouted back as he turned around.  
  
"Buu,that is Babidi,the one who really let you out of your egg.But,he is also the one that can put you back in,"Shin pointed out.  
  
"And I'll do it if you don't listen to me!"Babidi exclaimed.  
  
Majin Buu stuck out his tongue,"Nuh-uh!Buu go back in ball,you go bye- bye!They gonna make you dead!"  
  
The pink antennae on Buu's head flicked forward and aimed at Babidi,"You turn into....CHOCOLATE!"  
  
-----  
  
A large explosion shook the area,giving a small taste of the battle that was taking place.  
  
"SUPER....NOVA....HA!!!!"  
  
Another blast erupted,causing even more buildings to collapse.The target of the attack was driven into the ground by the green blast that then exploded without warning.But he flew from the crater that was created and continued the fight.Blood poured from their many wounds,some re-opened from battles long past.Not able to stand anymore punishment,the abandoned city fell to the ground and threw up dust.  
  
"I can feel Buu's energy.But he seems....docile...Str--"  
  
The word was cut off by a sharp blow to the jaw,reminding Ray of the fierce battle between brothers.  
  
-----  
  
A pink,nearly purple beam of energy shot at Babidi.His screams were cut short as his body shrank to an even smaller size.The chocolate Babidi fell to the ground and Buu picked him up.With one gulp,the evil wizard was eaten by his father's creation.  
  
"Short gerbil man taste good!"Buu exclaimed.  
  
"Wow....He just gobbled the poor guy right up!"Titus laughed,"Who am I kidding?'Poor guy'?More like evil,green,wrinkled,short, gerbil lookin' guy."  
  
"Buu,just to make sure,you don't want to make anyone else dead,correct?"Shin asked.  
  
Buu nodded,causing everyone to sigh with relief.Perhaps there really hadn't been a need for them to come here after all.  
  
They all gasped when the ground shook,reminding them of the battle that was taking place so far away.  
  
"I hope dad'll be okay...."Titus trailed off.  
  
"I really hope that he beats Zapland to a pulp for what he did to MY dad,"Dart growled.  
  
"Let's go back to the Capsule House and get the Dragon Radar so we can gather the Dragonball stones.Maybe we'll find a way to convince King Yemma to let Dende return,"Gohan said,saddened as he remembered Videl.  
  
Everyone nodded.Shin,Kibito,Fang,and the changed Buu followed the others.  
  
-----  
  
"Tell me something,Zapland.Is Babidi whispering orders in your ear?Telling you to kill me and help Majin Buu in his path of destruction?"Ray asked.  
  
"No.In case you haven't noticed,Babidi is dead.Buu killed him with an odd technique...But it does not matter....You should not worry of it,brother,you will be dead before you meet Buu!!!"Zapland shouted.  
  
"I don't want to do this,but you leave me no choice,"Ray growled,clenching his fists at his sides and creating a reddish energy,"Phoenix....Nova....HA!!!"  
  
The attack was released in the same way as a Super Nova,but it created a Phoenix of energy that headed straight towards its target.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Did you think Buu would give up that easilly?Well, it's not over yet.Oh yeah...The level Ray and Zapland are in is 'Ultra Super Tororin 2'.Anyway,the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	8. The New Weapon

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.More action in this chapter than there has been lately.As for why Zapland still has so much power,it was the same with Vegeta.After Babidi was killed,Vegeta could still go Super Saiyan 2.Anyway,enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 8:The New Weapon  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I watched the Phoenix I had created with my energy fly toward Zapland.Its rainbow wings shimmered in the light of the sun,and with every flap they created sparks.The creature's cry echoed everywhere,making my ears ring.Zapland tried to escape it,thinking he could out run the powerful beast.  
  
"This....is for Trunks,"I whispered,adding more energy to the attack.  
  
Within a few seconds,the mighty Phoenix caught up with my brother and wrapped its wings around him.With a shrill cry,the Phoenix exploded into a brilliant flash of colors.The sun seemed useless with this amazing source of light.It cast thousands of colors across the ground.  
  
I turned my head and spit up blood,"That's a first.I can't even remember the last time I saw my own blood,much less spit it out...."with a frown,I turned to where Zapland had been,"Don't try to trick me,bro!I know you're hiding somewhere,so show yourself!!!"  
  
A green glow surrounded a few rocks.Knowing that he was using his most powerful attack,the Calling of the Spirit,I held out my right palm and smirked.  
  
"You should know by now,blasts have no effect unless I don't see them coming,"I said.  
  
The green energy shot out and connected with my palm,only to be absorbed.A green glow traveled through to my left arm,ready to be fired back.But I noticed an energy behind me,so I held the energy in.  
  
The sound of a fist cutting through the air reached my ears,giving me time to dodge.I kicked Zapland in the back,sending him a few yards away,and released the blast I had absorbed.The explosion that happened blew my hair back,but there was no damage to either of us.From the lack of power,I knew that he had planned to use it as a distraction attack.  
  
Having recovered from the attack,Zapland flew at me.I dodged one of his punches and only succeeded in getting kicked in the abdomen.With much effort,I caught his next kick and squeezed his ankle as hard as possible.The sickening sound of bones breaking caused me to smirk.But there was something scary about it.  
  
I wanted to do MORE....  
  
With a shout of anger,I kicked him in the side of the head.He was sent flying through the air.I quickly followed and slammed him towards the ground.An energy blast slowly followed him and created an explosion upon contact.What I hadn't expected was Zapland appearing behind me.He grabbed my arms almost the exact way I had grabbed Mirai's eight years before.  
  
"Trunks told me of the time you ripped Mirai's arms off....He could regenerate...But you cannot,"he snarled.  
  
I cried out in pain as he pulled with all of strength.Several sharp blows to my back made it worse.Knowing I wouldn't be able to escape,I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes,bowing my head at the same time.  
  
"So,you passed out....It will not be any fun to kill you when you cannot feel pain,but it will have to do,"Zapland growled.  
  
I was slammed into the ground and beaten some more.My body wanted to cry out,but I suppressed it.As my brother lifted into the air,I could feel his energy being concentrated onto one point,an obvious sign of an energy blast.Not wanting to feel even more pain,I opened my eyes and rolled just in time to avoid a blast that would have pierced straight through me had I not moved.  
  
"Nice trick,brother.But it will not save you for long!!"those words were followed by a boot coming into contact with the side of my face and me sliding across the ground.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!FOOL!!Give up while you still can!"Zapland exclaimed.  
  
I started to push myself up.Blood trickled from my mouth onto the ruins of the city that was now destroyed.My body started to shake with anger.My own brother had killed my best friend,and was now in the middle of killing me....And he was ENJOYING it.  
  
"For what....you did....to Trunks....I'll never forgive you....And now...."I trailed off,slowly getting to my feet,"You are going to PAY!!"  
  
With renewed strength,I flew forward and drove my knee into his stomach.As he doubled over,I flipped backwards and kicked him into the air.Quickly following him,I drove my fists into his back and sent him back to the ground.Then,I fired a blast and flew behind it.As it mad contact,my foot did the same.The ground crumbled a bit,creating a crater around us.  
  
"Not only did you kill Trunks,Jessica,and Shana....But you even killed the people near them!Even children were your victims!What about Bra,Dart's daughter!?Did you even THINK about what you were doing!!!?"I demanded.  
  
"Ha....ha....ha....ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"  
  
My eyes widened as the Majin symbol glowed.I watched in horror as his energy raised and threw me back.Another crater was formed when I landed in the dirt.Now on his feet again,despite the ankle I had broken,Zapland walked towards me.  
  
"I never wanted to kill you,I only wanted to cause you pain.How dare you be stronger when I am the older brother!?You humiliated me every time you transformed.Your power is unimaginable,I will give you that.But now,you are NOTHING!!!!"he shouted.  
  
"I didn't know that you were weak enough to be controlled.Do you really think that you can beat me?....Maybe you can,truthfully.But I have something that you don't anymore,"I stated,jumping to my feet.  
  
"And what is that?"he asked.  
  
I smirked and snapped my fingers,"A SWORD!!!"  
  
A large blade appeared in my hand and I stabbed outward.Zapland managed to dodge to the side,only to get slashed across his abdomen.  
  
"How!!The Ultimasamune was placed in the ground where you destroyed Mirai!!"he exclaimed.  
  
"This isn't the Ultimasamune.Heh...This is the Excalibur,"I said,"It was in the Dimension of Dragons and I was the first to wield it in billions of years.It was forged by one of the Holy Ones and set there to symbolize peace between Holy Ones and Dragons.Despite many protests,we all knew it would have to be used eventually...."  
  
"Impossible!It is supposed to be one of the heaviest things in the Universe,and yet you hold it as if it were a feather in your hand!"he pointed out.  
  
"Pretty cool,huh?"I smirked,"Let me show one of its abilities!But be careful...It's sharp!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Cliffhanger....The next chapter will be up tomorrow.By the way,the final chapter of 'A New World to Protect:What If?' is now up.I plan to have a sequel to it soon.Anyway,please review." 


	9. Zapland Goes too Far

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I'm sure a lot of you saw something like this chapter coming,so here it is."  
  
-----  
Chapter 9:Zapland Goes too Far  
  
Third Person  
Fang was the first to land outside of the Capsule house.He looked around,a curious glint in his red eyes.Never before had he seen such a structure.Even in his Dragon form,this building was larger than him.  
  
"Is this what humans call a home?"he asked as Gohan landed next to him.  
  
"No.Saiyans and Tororins call this a home...Humans call it a mansion,"Gohan replied.  
  
"Saiyans?Tororins?I've never heard of such things other than Ray and Trunks.Though I'm sure I haven't heard of a lot of modern things after being sealed in the Dragon Sword for so many eons,"Fang said.  
  
"Exactly how old are you,anyway?"Titus questioned.  
  
Fang thought for a moment,"In Earth years....Well over a billion years old,at least...."  
  
Titus,Dart,and Gohan glanced at each other with wide eyes.Gohan was used to being around people that were hundreds,even thousands of years old,but not BILLIONS!  
  
"Let us hurry and get this 'Dragon Radar' you spoke of earlier.Idle banter will only slow us down,"Shin stated.  
  
Everyone nodded and headed inside.Buu,however,decided to have a look around.He had never been outside the Buu Egg on Earth before,so the sights were new to him.  
  
-----  
  
"How could....Zapland do such a thing?"Ashley asked as she looked down at Trunks.  
  
"There was something strange....There was a glint in his eyes that I haven't seen since he tricked Zaffiroth so many years ago...And now he's killed Trunks and other innocent people....What is going on?"Sarah questioned herself.  
  
"Who you?"  
  
The two women jumped at the sudden high pitched voice.They looked up and saw a giant,pink,grinning face.After the day's events,they were understandably nervous and slowly backed away.  
  
"What wrong?Buu no hurt...Two ladies too pretty to hurt!Buu no hurt pretty ladies!!"the creature exclaimed.  
  
Buu noticed the body on the ground and frowned.His antennae flicked forward and a golden glow surrounded Trunks.After a few minutes,the beam disappeared and Buu's frown deepened.  
  
"He dead....Why he dead?"the large creature asked.  
  
"A....A former friend of our's killed him...."Ashley trailed off.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"W-We don't know."  
  
"Buu no can help....What can Buu do if Buu no can help?What would silly brown haired man say...One called 'Titus'?"  
  
"He would...probably comfort us,"Ashley answered,not knowing how this creature knew Titus.  
  
"Buu...comfort?"Buu asked himself.  
  
-----  
  
A bright energy surrounded the sword in the Tororin's hand.He glared at his brother with anger that had only been seen when Zaffiroth had been near.  
  
"Zapland....I never thought I'd say this to you,but...."Ray took a deep breath,"EXCALIBUR!!SHATTER EVIL!!!!!!!!"  
  
The energy started to focus at the tip,where it was pointed at Zapland.The elder Tororin only smirked and pointed his finger in what appeared to be a random direction.  
  
"I would not fire that if I were you....It would be a shame for Sarah to loose her life because of you,"he threatened.  
  
The energy weakened,"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"You know that I would.So I suggest you release that sword or I will release my energy."  
  
With hesitance,the Excalibur disappeared.Ray's hair returned to normal as he bowed his head.  
  
"So,even the great hero looses all of his defenses when those that he loves are threatened,"Zapland smirked,"Too bad you are such a fool that you believe I would not carry out my threat....DRAGON PIERCING BEAM!!!!"  
  
Ray's head snapped back up as a Dragon made of energy shot from Zapland's finger tip towards where Sarah's energy was.With a growl,he placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.  
  
-----  
  
"It's okay...Buu learn from Bibidi that everything die.You see husband in future..Could be today,could be tomorrow,or could be hundreds of years from now.But,Buu know that everyone see old friends one day!"Buu exclaimed.  
  
"You're right,Buu.I'll see him some time.Thank you,"Ashley said with a smile.  
  
There was a strange sound and the three glanced to where it came from.Ray stood there,his arms spread out.He glanced back and saw Majin Buu.  
  
"Buu,listen to me!Something is about to happen that's going to make you VERY mad.All I ask is that you control yourself,"he stated.  
  
Buu tilted his head,"What you mean?"  
  
"Just trust me,Bu-UGAH!!!"  
  
A beam of energy pierced through him.The Dragon began to twist and Ray was thrown back.Sarah jumped out of the way as he landed where she had stood.Her eyes widened,tears starting to gather as she knelt next to her fallen husband.  
  
"Pretty girl...crying?....Pretty girl not supposed to cry...."Buu trailed off,his own eyes widening to reveal small black pupils.  
  
The large creature started to growl with anger,steam shooting from his many pores.He started to shake violently.  
  
"Leave...."Buu trailed off.  
  
Ashley walked closer to him,only to have him punch out at her.  
  
"LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Buu's antennae flicked towards them and Ashley,Sarah,Ray,and the body of Trunks disappeared.  
  
Buu gripped his head as his veins bulged.He kept stumbling around and growling.Eventually,the large Buu tripped on a rock and shouted in both pain and anger.The steam that poured from him started to turn pink and gathered into a cloud above him.With a look of fear,the changed Majin Buu looked at the cloud.  
  
"B-B-Bad Buu!"he exclaimed.  
  
The cloud started to twist until a creature was fromed.He was much skinnier than Fat Buu,his ribs being visible to the naked eye,and had brown skin.He wore loose white pants that had the Majin symbol on a belt buckle like Fat Buu's.His face and neck were longer,and his eyes could easily be seen.The cape was still there,that being one of the only things that resembled Fat Buu.  
  
The new Buu,Evil Buu,turned in the direction of Zapland's energy and took to the skies.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"You knew it was going to happen,right?Anyway,I'm sure you're wondering why they're looking for the Dragon Radar when Dende's dead.That's explained in a future chapter.Please review." 


	10. Reunion in the Otherworld

Author's Note:"I'm putting up two chapters again,because not much happens in this one.By the way,if you've played the video game Final Fantasy 8,you should be able to recognize something in this chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 10:Reunion in the Otherworld  
  
Ray's Point of View  
Darkness clouded my vision as pain shot through my entire body.I was loosing blood fast,that much was obvious.My strength started to drain,my mouth got dry,and I could no longer see anything.But I could still feel something....Something comforting.Using what was left of my strength,I opened my eyes and saw Sarah.Her eyes were clouded with tears,and she was trying to say something.  
  
A large energy appeared,one that was frightening.It seemed like Buu's,but it was filled with evil and stronger than the large creature.The thought of something stronger than the being that had once almost destroyed the entire Universe was terrifying.With Trunks dead and me not far behind,I couldn't help but wonder if the others even stood a chance.  
  
"Ray....Please don't die....Not again...."  
  
'Sarah....You didn't cry like this when I sacrificed myself against Mirai,or when I gave up consciousness against Borory.What's so different this time?....I don't understand,'I thought.  
  
"Please...We knew you would come back before,but what now?What if it's impossible?"she asked.  
  
'Oh....She's right....I came back those two times,but I'm not sure now....'I thought,"S-S-Sarah?"  
  
Her eyes lit up,filled with the hope that had driven me so many times in battle,"You're still alive?"  
  
"Y-Yeah....I guess that energy barrier I set up at my spine worked...I- I didn't want you to get hurt....Did it work?"I questioned weakly,my strength draining quickly.  
  
"Yes,it worked...."she trailed off.  
  
I forced a smile and closed my eyes,"Good.........I can feel Buu...His energy increased dramatically....It feels like this new Buu is going to kill Zapland...."  
  
"I don't care about that right now....All I'm worried about is you...."  
  
"Don't worry about me....You're forgetting that I'm friends with the S- Supreme Kai and Eternal Dragons....Not to mention that Trunks is there right now....You know that we'll plan something."  
  
For the first time,I noticed how bad I was bleeding.The hole in my stomach from Zapland's Dragon Piercing Beam was larger than I had first thought.That's when I felt fear.I would miss out on even more.Because of the battles I had fought,I had missed seventeen years of my children's lives.I may have talked with them for eight years from the Dimension of Dragons in the Otherworld,but I hadn't SEEN them.Samantha had gone off to college,Titus had gotten married and had two kids.  
  
So far,my grandchildren didn't even know that they had seen me at the Tournament because of my Yojimbo disguise.  
  
"That song....you sang in Dragon City....in that bar....Can I h-hear it....one more t-time?"I requested.  
  
"'Eyes on Me'?"Sarah asked,tilting her head a little.  
  
I didn't have to force a smile when she did that.For some reason,when she looked inquisitive,my heart would always jump.When we had traveled around the world,chasing Zaffiroth,she would always do that to tease me.And still did from the looks of it.  
  
With a nod,I focused my last amount of energy into palm.A golden orb appeared,glowing faintly with what was left of my strength.A soothing tune began to play.I had learned this technique after years of listening to Sarah sing so I could at least play a SMALL part in my wife's performances.  
  
"Whenever sang my songs...On the stage,on my own....Whenever said my words..Wishing they..would be heard...I saw you smiling at me..was it real?Or just my fantasy?...You'd always be there in the corner....Of this tiny little bar.....My last night here for you...Same old songs,just once more..My last night here with you?..Maybe yes,maybe no...I kinda liked it your way..How you shyly placed your eyes on me...Did you ever know?That I had mine on you,"she sang.  
  
Memories began to flood back.My life started to flash in front of my eyes.But my body wouldn't let death come so quickly.Regardless of the pain,I wanted to hear this song one last time.  
  
"Darling so there you are..With that look on your face..As if you're never hurt...As if you're never down..Shall I be the one for you?..Who pinches you softly,but sure.If you're frown is shown then...I will know that you are no dreamer,"she continued.  
  
The energy orb in my hand started to flicker as it got weaker.But it still whistled the tune I had grown so fond of.As I lay there,my life draining quickly,my wife looking at me with sadness and hope in her eyes all at once,and the energy of Majin Buu growing stronger...I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it all.This new Evil Buu was the biggest challenge we had ever faced,but I didn't care.We would be ready,no matter what.  
  
"So let me come to you...Close as I..wanna be...Close enough for me..To feel your heart beating fast..And stay there as I whisper...How I love your peaceful eyes on me..Did you ever know?..That I had mine on you.....Darling so share with me...Your love if you have enough..Or tears if you're holding back..Or pain if that's what it is...How can I let you know?...I'm more than the dress and the voice...Just reach me out then..You will know that you are not dreaming,"Sarah finished.  
  
My smile grew as she smiled back.Feeling my energy finally drop to nothingness,and the orb flicker out of existence,I let darkness surround me.  
  
-----  
  
I looked down at myself,feeling strange.Instead of the blue and red fighting colors I was used to, my fighting uniform was now completely black.  
  
"Yemma,is this your doing?"I asked the giant behind the desk in front of me.  
  
"Yes.I felt it suited you better.Check your left ear,by the way,"the dark pink creature replied.  
  
I reached up to my ear and felt a piece of metal,"YEMMA!!You pierced my ear!!?Grr...If it didn't get me in trouble,I'd blast you here and now!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see what you look like.You know,your brother was here not too long ago.He put up quite a fight,and said he already knew how to escape from Home For Infinite Losers because of stories he had been told.So I gave him my stamp of approval and admitted him to King Kai's place after I realized that the Majin spell had been neutralized,"Yemma stated,"I'm surprised that beam did you in...."  
  
"I know it's hard to believe that I lost,but as I like to think....I win some,I lose some,and--"I started.  
  
"In the end,you always kick some."  
  
I turned around and saw a familiar lavender haired Saiyan,"Trunks?Shouldn't you be at the Grand Kai's place?"  
  
"No,we've been ordered to go to Supreme Kai's planet.I don't know why yet,but I think it'll help us defeat this new 'Evil Buu'.So c'mon,let's hurry!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
I nodded and,with a good-bye to King Yemma,we flew in the direction of the Supreme Kai's planet.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"'Eyes on Me' is from FF8.I know it was kinda strange,but I decided to throw something in.Well,onto the next chapter." 


	11. Gather the Dragonballs

Author's Note:"Here's Chapter 11."  
  
-----  
Chapter 11:Gather the Dragonballs  
  
Miles's Point of View  
"I can't believe the adults left us with THAT idiot,"I growled,nodding in the direction of the blonde announcer of the tournament.  
  
Someone smacked me on the back of the head.I whirled around and glared at Pan.  
  
"Don't you even CARE about what's going on!?Zapland blew up all of those people....What if mom was caught in it?"she asked herself.  
  
"S-She was...And so was my mom....And your's was too,Miles....That jerk blasted 'em!!!"Goten shouted.  
  
I lowered my gaze to the ground,knowing they were right.Goten's great uncle had killed hundreds of people for no reason.Not to mention that weird energy in the distance.It felt bad,really BAD.There was also another one,but it felt like it was on our side.The energies that belonged to Zapland and those guys in gold,Murasakige and Yojimbo,had disappeared too.  
  
"I've got an idea,"I said,"We're going to look for the adults and demand to know what's going on!"  
  
"But,you're forgetting that we're stuck with ol' ugly over there,"Sakura pointed out,glancing at the announcer.  
  
I smirked,"You think I don't know that?Goten,act like you hurt yourself.When he comes over to check,Pan'll hit him with that bat over there.Sakura,you take him into the closet an' lock the door.By the time he wakes up,or someone comes in here,we'll be long gone."  
  
The four nodded.Goten walked over to a shelf,opened it,then slammed it shut.Following the loud noise,he fell to the ground and started to scream.Tears started to fall from his eyes as he clutched his head.As the announcer ran in,Pan walked over to a baseball bat in the corner and picked it up as quietly as she could.  
  
"W-What happened?"the announcer asked.  
  
"I don't know...We looked away for a few seconds and there was a loud noise....We think he hit his head,"I replied.  
  
"Oh my...I should call the nu--"he was cut off by a weak blow to the head.  
  
With a thud,the human fell to the ground.Pan nudged him with her foot for good measure.  
  
"He's out....And I didn't him THAT hard!"she exclaimed.  
  
"They're fragile,"I snorted.  
  
Sakura grabbed his feet and dragged him to a closet full of mops and brooms.After sitting him up just right,she closed the door and locked it.With smirks,we ran out of the building and flew into the sky.  
  
-----  
  
"Hold on!"Goten exclaimed.  
  
We stopped our flight and turned to him.He was flailing his legs around and biting his lower lip.  
  
"What's wrong,brother?"Sakura asked.  
  
"I....I've gotta go!!!"he replied.  
  
"Then go,idiot,"I growled.  
  
"I can't go in front of other people!!And there's no toilets around here!"he whined.  
  
I shook my head and looked around,"There's a huge rock over there.Go behind it or something,but hurry up!I wanna know what's going on with all of these weird energies everywhere."  
  
He nodded and flew off.After a short time,he flew back and we continued on our trip.It wasn't long before we arrived at the Capsule house where the adults' energies were.There was also that one that seemed like it was on our side there.Just as we landed,the adults walked out with those two weird guys,Shin and Kibito,and some other weird guy in silver clothes.  
  
"What are you four doing here?I thought we told you to stay in Circleton,"Titus scolded.  
  
I rolled my eyes,"Yeah right.With all that's gone on?We need to know what's happening!Why'd Zapland blow those people up?What's that energy far off?Who were Murasakige and Yojimbo?"  
  
My dad sighed,"Miles....We'll have to explain everything later,okay?Right now...I want you guys to use this and get the stones that used to be the Dragonballs.Hopefully,we'll get Dende back eventually so they return to normal."  
  
I took the mechanism he handed me,"The Dragon Radar?I thought you said we couldn't touch this?"  
  
"Things have changed,kid.Just promise me that you'll be careful.There's a creature here that's stronger than all of us.Not even your grandfathers would be able to stop this thing,"he replied.  
  
"Then,why can't we fight!?You could teach us that fusion dance and we'd kick its butt!"Goten exclaimed.  
  
"NO!!!"Titus shouted.  
  
We all winced.He had never yelled at us like that.Sure we had been punched every once in awhile,but those were practice punches that he held back.This hurt a lot worse.  
  
"This creature could easily kill all of us,so there's NO way you're going to fight it....We've lost everyone else,and we don't want to lose you guys too.That Dragon Radar is more advanced than any other,so it picks up the signals of Dragonballs even if they're stones,"he explained.  
  
"Yes sir...."we all trailed off,looking at the ground.  
  
"If something happens to us..I want you guys to be strong.Don't let anger or sadness control you,got it?"Gohan questioned.  
  
"Yes sir...."we said again.  
  
"You take care of yourselves.Right now,we must go back to our planet and train Ray and Trunks.They just arrived there and are becoming bored from what I can tell,"Shin stated,"Goodbye."  
  
He and Kibito disappeared,causing our eyes to get wide.The adults flew off,leaving us speechless.  
  
"Let's....Just get the Dragonballs,"I said.  
  
The others nodded.I looked at the Dragon Radar and pushed the small button on the top a few times.After a few pushes,there was blinking light near the top of the green screen.  
  
"The first one's north,so let's go get it....We'll worry about the adults later,"Sakura stated.  
  
-----  
  
I pulled the grey stone from the wolf's jaws and growled at the creature.It ran off with its tail between its legs,making yelping noises.  
  
"That's the last one...What are we supposed to do with 'em?"Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know!Even if the Dragonballs were normal,they didn't tell us what wish to make,so I'm not sure....Maybe we can--Woah....I just felt an energy disappear and another one shoot WAY up!"I exclaimed.  
  
"Dad....No...."Pan trailed off.  
  
I glanced at the others,my mouth dropped in horror,"Gohan's dead...."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"The next chapter will be up tomorrow,as always.Please review." 


	12. Freed from the ZSword!

Author's Note:"Here's Chapter 12.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 12:Freed From the Z-Sword!  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
"So let me get this straight.After Ray died again,Buu released Evil Buu.Evil Buu killed Zapland out of anger,then fought the good Buu.Good Buu tried to turn him into candy,only to have the attack reflected back at him.Then Evil Buu ate him and transformed into this new Super Buu before killing Gohan?"I asked.  
  
"Precisely,Trunks.I'm sure that you remember becoming Vegitrayhan?Well,this Super Buu is more powerful than that fusion was.That's why I've brought you here,"Shin replied.  
  
Ray and I looked down at the sword that was piercing through the giant rock we were standing on.This was the Z-Sword,the blade that the Elder Kai had been sealed in.Thanks to Gohan's stories,we knew that the blade itself wasn't a source of awesome power,but the being inside it was.  
  
"Strangely,the Z-Sword is stronger and heavier in this dimension.As is Majin Buu.However,I believe you two will be able to wield it,partially thanks to your previous training with swords,"Shin said.  
  
"All right,sounds simple enough.But,how will we break it?If its stronger than in Gohan's dimension,I'm sure it could cut through Cachene Ore,"Ray pointed out.  
  
"I'm sure that if the Excalibur and the Z-Sword were to collide in battle that the Z-Sword would eventually crumble,don't you agree?"Shin answered.  
  
We nodded and powered up.Ray made it to Ultra Super Tororin Two while I made it to levels I had just recently achieved:Ultra Super Saiyan Level One,then Level Two.They looked like the first two Super Saiyan Levels,but much more powerful.With our enhanced strength,we gripped the Z-Sword and pulled with everything we had.  
  
Our auras surrounded the giant rock that the Z-Sword pierced through.Without thinking about it,we were firing energy blasts in every direction.At the base,the rock began to crumble as we pulled harder.Sweat drenched our brows as our muscles strained to free the mighty blade.With cries of frustration,the Z-Sword emerged from the stone as we flew into the air.Our breathing slowly returned to normal,having become heavy from the pressure.  
  
"Good work.I see that not even the legendary Z-Sword can stand against the power of Saiyans and Tororins,"Shin stated with a slight smile.  
  
"Think you can carry it on your own?"Ray asked.  
  
I nodded.When he let go,I doubled my efforts to hold the heavy sword front of me.  
  
"Man!Gohan wasn't kidding when he said this thing was heavy!I feel like I'm holding up fifty herds of elephants!"I exclaimed.  
  
Ray snapped his fingers and the Excalibur appeared in his hand.We smirked at each other and charged.I guarded against every blow the Excalibur nearly landed.My ears started to ring as the metal clashed time after time.With a final clash,the Z-Sword's blade was snapped in two.  
  
"Now we must wait.Once the Elder Kai emerges,we will....bargain with him so he will give you two the Mystic Power Up.Once that is done,we can use the Fusion Earrings to fuse you together and create the instrument of Majin Buu's defeat!"Shin exclaimed as he watched the Z-Sword on the ground.  
  
I dropped the other half once we landed and stared at the blade.It was almost unbelievable that a Kai that was fifteen generations older than the Supreme Kai we knew had been sealed inside it.If I hadn't known,I wouldn't believe a word of it.  
  
"So,how are we going to bargain with this guy?And before you say it,Trunks...There is NO WAY that I'm going to get Sarah to kiss that old geezer!!!"Ray shouted when he saw my smirk.  
  
"Okay,okay.Hm....We could always get Videl to do it,she's kind of cute....Or maybe Jessica or Shana?...."I trailed off in thought,"I'VE GOT IT!!Alia's perfect!If he saw her,he might have a heart attack!!"  
  
"Good idea!Thing is....She might yell at us....I don't know about you,but I don't wanna have her screaming in my ear again,"he reminded me.  
  
"Well,it's either her or Videl.From what I know about Videl,she'll scream as well.But you must also factor in Gohan....He would more than likely tear you limb from limb if he found out that you got his wife to kiss my ancestor,"Shin stated.  
  
We glanced at each other and nodded,"Alia."  
  
A soft wind started to blow around the Z-Sword,causing the grass to bend away from it.In the blink of an eye,a wrinkled,blue skinned creature that wore the same clothes as Shin appeared.He looked around,obviously confused for a moment.But when he saw the Z-Sword,his eyes lit up with understanding.  
  
"Ah!It feels good to get some fresh air after all these years.Tell me,which one of you freed me?"the Elder Kai asked.  
  
"Uh...W-We did,"Ray and I replied.  
  
"Strange....I always thought it would be a Kai to break me out of that darned thing.But I guess the younger generation has been changed to a bunch of wimps!"the obviously older being exclaimed.  
  
Shin blushed,"S-Sir?It's not important right now who broke you out,but rather what you will do in return."  
  
"Let me guess.You want me to enhance these two,correct?"Elder Kai questioned,"Well....Simply freeing me isn't enough...."  
  
"I have a sister that you'd like.In the words my son once used,she's a 'jaw dropper',"Ray said,"If I can get her to kiss you,will you help us out?"  
  
"YES!!!...Ahem....I mean...Yes,of course I will,"Elder Kai responded,"Now,stand still so I can start the ceremony."  
  
We stood up straight,but Ray had one last question,"Uh...How long will it take?"  
  
"The ceremony lasts five hours,"the Kai answered,"Then we must concentrate for another twenty."  
  
Our jaws dropped as Elder Kai started to do a strange dance around us,uttering strange words as he kicked up dust.We suddenly started to wonder if the increase in power was worth it.  
  
"So,I see you've already released Elder Kai."  
  
We looked toward the source of the voice and saw a grinning Gohan.He leaned against a tree and started to chuckle slightly at Elder Kai.  
  
"King Yemma told me you guys would be here....I just didn't think you'd BOTH get the Mystic Power Up,"he said.  
  
"Uh...Sir?Would it take less time if I helped?"Shin asked.  
  
"Feel free to join in.Just keep focused on my thoughts and do what I do as I do it,"Elder Kai replied.  
  
Shin quickly joined in the dance,looking very strange.  
  
"So,now how long will it take?"I questioned.  
  
Elder Kai thought for a moment,"As long as he doesn't screw up and you remain focused....The ceremony will take thirty minutes,and you will concentrate for another two and a half hours."  
  
We nodded and closed our eyes,focused on our power increase.Slowly,we could feel our energy rising.After the thirty minutes,the four of us sat down while Gohan took a nap.For the next two and a half hours,we concentrated.After many insults thrown back and forth,a few magazines,and even the occasional nap for the Elder Kai,we felt the power of the Mystic Power Up.  
  
We located Dende and convinced Yemma to let him return to Earth.Though he was still dead,his presence restored a small amount of power to Dragonballs.  
  
After realizing that my sword wasn't strong enough,Elder Kai was able to add the power of the Z-Sword to it and keep the weight of my original sword.Ray,Gohan,and myself contacted the kids and told them to wish us back with the slightly restored Dragonballs.With a pair of Fusion Earrings,a new sword,and new hope,we headed back to Earth to defeat Majin Buu.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Obviously,the action is about to pick up.The next chapter will be up tomorrow.By the way, I've got the sequel to A New World to Protect:What If? up now.It's called 'The Last Android'.Read it if you want.Anyway,please review." 


	13. Meet Goran!

Author's Note:"Here's Chapter 13. Enjoy!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 13:Meet Goran!  
  
Third Person  
The four kids watched as the mighty Shenrunga was absorbed into the Dragonballs.Then the mystical orbs rose into the air and shot across the sky.Before they could shout in joy,the sound of someone landing reached their ears.  
  
"Ah...So you're the ones that I sensed earlier.You seem like you would be a good challenge,at least better than your fathers."  
  
They turned around and gasped in fear.The new Buu stood there.He was taller than Fat Buu,had a smaller antennae,and was obviously thinner than his large counterpart.However,he had more meat than Evil Buu,mostly muscle,had the original pink skin,and didn't wear the cape the two other forms had.  
  
"Do any of you know that 'Fusion Dance'?It was quite impressive when those other two did it,"Super Buu said.  
  
"YOU HURT MY DAD!!!!!"Pan shouted,her energy sky rocketing.  
  
A disk of energy was thrown at Buu,cutting a deep gash in his neck.With a smile,Super Buu's skin twisted back until it reformed.The four kids each took a step back.But Miles and Goten suddenly had a glint in their eyes.  
  
"Fuuu....SION....HA!!!!!"  
  
A strong wind began to blow as the two were drawn to each other.There was a bright flash of light and a new creature stood.He resembled Dartus in many ways,but there was one difference.He had lavender hair in the middle with brown around the edges.The hair spiked up like Goten's.  
  
"Hello,Buu.My name's Gotiles,and you're going to wish that we never met!You see,I've got a LOT of power in,like,one hand that's enough to beat YOU,"the fusion said in his dual voice.  
  
Without warning,Buu's skin crawled off his back and engulfed Gotiles.The pink ooze made its way back to Buu and was absorbed into him.His antennae extended to his feet and he gained the vest that most fusions wear.With a smirk,the evil Majin Buu turned Sakura and Pan into candy and ate them.  
  
After that,it was only a few minutes before Super Buu had either absorbed or eaten everyone that stood against him.Now,he had the power of Gotiles,Dartus,and even Fang.The orange and black vest had changed to a silver shirt.With the added power bonus,Buu was able to lock onto every energy left on Earth.  
  
"What in the world is he doing?"Gohan asked as he gazed at Majin Buu.  
  
"I sense you over there!Don't think you can hide,your power is far too great for me to ignore.Since you won't come out,I'll go ahead and destroy the life on this planet,"Super Buu stated,holding up his hand.  
  
A dark pink aura surrounded him as millions of blasts shot into the sky.They each hunted down all life on Earth,and destroyed everything in their path.Only Saiyans and Tororins were able to avoid death,leaving the Earth with only a few inhabitants.  
  
"No way....That was...."Ray was unable to finish the sentence as he stared at the smirking Super Buu.  
  
"Did you enjoy my Human Extinction Attack?....I've sensed you for a long time.I could feel you far away getting stronger and stronger...So I knew I had to do something.I've absorbed all of your strong friends and eaten the weak ones.Oh...Ray,you couldn't keep your promise,"Buu chuckled.  
  
Ray's eyes widened and his jaw dropped,"No....Sarah...........NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His hair spiked up,turning orange as his muscles bulged.The aura around him danced like a fire as electricity shot around him.Trunks and Gohan followed his example,both Saiyans powering up as high as they could.The added strength of the Mystic Power Up gave Ray and Trunks even more of an advantage.Without warning,Ray disappeared.  
  
Buu looked around,surprised by this action.Most of the others he could easily keep up with,but this one was different.It wasn't his speed,he had literally disappeared.  
  
"What are you looking for,Buu?I'm right behind you!"Ray smirked as Buu turned around,"It's a real nice day,huh?Yeah,I think it's a good day for your evil to end!"  
  
Super Buu was sent flying through the air by a swift kick.His flight was stopped by the powerful fists of Gohan.As Buu fell,Trunks jumped after him and rammed his head into the creature's stomach.As Buu fell to the ground,and after returning to their normal forms,Ray and Gohan snapped the Fusion Earrings on opposite ears.Their feet dragged against the ground before they collided.With a bright flash of light,a new being stood.  
  
He had spiky brown hair and dark black eyes.He wore the same training shirt Ray had worn with Gohan's orange shirt under it.His pants were the same as Gohan's had been and kept the blue belt to hold them up.  
  
"Wow...I thought our immense power would be a little too much for one body....BUT,it seems to have worked out just fine.So Buu,ready to--Wait!I almost forgot!What do you call a Ray and a Gohan?"the fusion asked himself,"Gohay?No,that's stupid....Ran?No,that's even stupider....I know!Goran!That's my name,and I'll be sure to imprint it into your brain with my fist!"  
  
Quickly,he snapped off the Fusion Earring from his right ear,"Catch!"  
  
Trunks reached up to catch the object,but it flew over his head and tumbled down the side of a cliff.With a grumble about cocky fusions,the Saiyan raced after Earring.  
  
"Oops...Oh well,I'll be all right before he gets that thing.Now then,since you've picked yourself off the ground,let's get this fight started!I need a warm-up anyway,"Goran said.  
  
"Fool.I've got the memories of everyone I've absorbed!I know all of Ray and Gohan's fighting styles,and even know about their pasts,"Super Buu pointed out,"Just before I ate them,Pan and Sakura were wondering why their dads couldn't save them.And don't get me started on what Sarah was thinking.But I can say something about her....She tasted delicious!"  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!"Goran shouted,his voice mostly being that of Ray as he flew forward.  
  
Buu was driven into a nearby mountain and pinned against the rocks.Goran started to throw punches in rapid succession,driving Buu deeper into the mountain.Bits of rock fell on the two fighters as Goran continued to punch Buu through the wall.Finally,Super Buu and Goran emerged from the opposite side.  
  
"Face it.You're no longer the strongest,Buu.You may as well give up now,because there's no chance of you coming out of this battle alive!"Goran exclaimed.  
  
"Let me show you a technique I learned after absorbing that Dartus fellow.I believe he called it the 'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack'.It was actually strong enough to burn me,so I think with the modification I put on it,it will be enough to kill you,"Buu said.  
  
He took a deep breath and started to blow bubbles.They twisted into pale white Super Buus,each one laughing like a maniac.There were twenty in all.Ten cupped their hands at the side while the other ten clenched their fists.  
  
"Kaaa....Meee....Haaa....Meee...."  
  
"Super....Nova...."  
  
"HA!!!!"all of the strange creatures shouted.  
  
The Kamehamehas and Super Novas flew after Goran,who's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.  
  
"Not with my attacks they don't!"the fusion exclaimed,prepared to take the attacks head on,believing he could survive.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	14. Return of Vegito

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 14.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 14:Return of Vegito  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I lifted a rock and looked under it,finally finding the Fusion Earring I had been searching for.Without hesitation,I flew into the air,back up the cliff to where Goran was still fighting Super Buu.There were twenty blasts heading towards him,ten Kamehamehas and ten Super Novas.I couldn't understand why Goran was just floating there,waiting for the blasts to hit him.  
  
As the blasts closed in,the fusion smirked.When they hit,smoke clouded my view.I was even more surprised when twenty pale creatures that looked like Super Buu flew into the cloud of smoke,creating even more blasts.  
  
"Woah....I don't think anything can survive that!"I exclaimed.  
  
But I was quickly proven wrong as a breeze blew the smoke away,slowly revealing Goran with a shield of green energy around him.  
  
"I have to give you credit,Buu,for an attack that made me use an energy shield.But really,did you think that attack would do me in?If I HAD let it hit me,it might have broken a leg or something,"Goran said,"Well....Maybe I'm exaggerating a LITTLE bit,but I would have at least gotten a bruise!"  
  
'Maybe I don't have to join that fusion,it seems that he's enough to defeat Majin Buu....'I thought,'Better find a place to stay out of Buu's sight so I can watch without having to worry about being absorbed.'  
  
I looked around and noticed a boulder.With a nod,I walked to the other side and leaned against it.My Saiyan ears listened in on the battle intently.I could hear punches connecting with Buu several times,and even the occasional blast would shake the ground.  
  
"What are you going to do!?Shall we continue?"Goran's dual voice asked.  
  
It was followed by a loud blast.My Saiyan blood started to boil,enhanced by the wish made seven years before.I wanted to get into battle,I HAD to get into battle.After setting the Fusion Earring down,I powered up and flew into the sky next to Goran.  
  
"Where's the Fusion Earring?"he questioned.  
  
"Didn't think we needed it now,"I replied.  
  
We smirked and turned to Buu,who smirked back,"You didn't think that Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack was my only trick,did you?If so,then you're sadly mistaken!"  
  
Smoke started to pour from the holes in his skin,surrounding him like a barrier.Goran shook his head and flew into the smoke.I couldn't sense or see Buu,but that really didn't matter.The sound of powerful punches and kicks could be heard coming from the layer of smoke around the two.  
  
After a few minutes,Buu came flying out.Goran came soon after,a large grin on his face.  
  
"How is that possible!?I was invisible in there!"Buu exclaimed.  
  
"Gee,I thought you of all creatures would know.It takes more than eyesight and a strong arm to make you a warrior.I've been able to feel new things since we fused,so I could 'see' you just as easily as I could normally!"Goran responded.  
  
"Are you scared now,Buu?"I asked.  
  
"You should be.After all,you're getting to meet two beings that are completely overpowering you!"Goran agreed.  
  
"Make that three beings."  
  
We turned our heads and saw Vegito,his hair golden and sparks of blue electricity around him.It was obvious that he was in Super Saiyan Two.That would make it even harder for Buu to survive.  
  
"Well,well.It's about time you showed up,"Goran said.  
  
"Sorry,I just had to practice something that'll help us beat this guy,"Vegito replied.  
  
"Then let's hurry up and beat him,"I stated.  
  
The other two nodded and held their hands in the style of their favorite attacks.  
  
"Mystic Kamehame Nova...."  
  
"Final Kamehame...."  
  
I did a series of fast hand movements,ending with hands held out and my index fingers and thumbs touching,"Burning...."  
  
"HA!!!!"  
  
"HA!!!!"  
  
"ATTACK!!!!"  
  
My yellow and orange Burning Attack,Vegito's blue and white Final Kamehameha,and Goran's new Mystic Kamehame Nova all shot towards Buu.Even nine or ten yards away,I could feel the heat from the attacks.When the smoke cleared,only shreds of Buu were left.  
  
"Now that looks painful,"Vegito said when he saw Buu's head float past him.  
  
"YOU!!YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!"Buu's head shouted.  
  
"Talk all you want.We're not the one's missing our bodies,"Goran reminded him.  
  
The pieces of Buu started to gather again,and the creature was soon back to normal.  
  
"I'm going to kill you for that!"Buu exclaimed,his voice suddenly high pitched.  
  
"HE'S BLOWING UP!!"Goran shouted as Buu started to grin and melt.  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!!I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!!!!!BUU WILL WIN!!!!!!!!"  
  
We flew away as fast as we could as a huge explosion came from where Super Buu was.As the dome of energy gained on us,we sped up as much as we could.Once the blast stopped,we landed on the ground and looked back.An enormous crater had been created.  
  
"No sign of Buu,"Vegito pointed out.  
  
Goran shook his head,"I've got the memory of Gohan,who has the memory of Trunks's timeline's Gohan,and he remembers seeing Buu do this to buy some time.I say we go in and hunt him down before he regains his strength."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me,"I agreed.  
  
"At least the Fusion Earring you left behind was far enough away to not get destroyed,"Vegito said.  
  
-----  
  
My eyes landed on the Fusion Earring I had set on the ground earlier,"Since we can't find Buu,we may as well prepare for him."  
  
Goran nodded.I landed and walked over to the Earring.With a deep breath,I picked it up and snapped it on.My feet dragged against the ground before Goran and I slammed into each other,permanently fusing us into one powerful being that would surely crush Majin Buu.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Please review." 


	15. Jaw Breaker?

Author's Note:"Here's the fifteenth chapter. Enjoy!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 15:Jaw Breaker?  
  
Third Person  
The new fusion scowled at the ground where Buu had stood,his dark blue eyes filled with rage.The wind created by his bright silver aura blew his lavender and black hair back.He wore most of the clothes that Goran had worn,but now they all had a double C logo,the Capsule Corporation symbol.  
  
"So,new guy,what's your name?"Vegito asked.  
  
"I prefer to be called 'Goranks',"the other fusion replied.  
  
"Ooh...Goranks.That's a scary name,"Vegito snorted.  
  
Pink ooze jumped from the ground,heading towards Goranks.The fusion snapped his fingers and the Excalibur appeared.  
  
"You didn't think I would be absorbed so easily,did you?"he asked as he slashed at the gooey mess behind him,"Vegito,it would be safer for both of us if you left.That way,Buu can't absorb you and I won't have to worry about you."  
  
"Fine.I'll look for anyone who managed to avoid getting blasted by that Human Extinction Attack,"Vegito agreed before flying away.  
  
Once Vegito was out of sight,Goranks walked at a slow pace around a boulder.On the other side was Buu's lower half.Goranks grunted in disgust.  
  
"Go ahead and regenerate,Buu.Then I might let you live long enough to discover fear,"he growled.  
  
The skin started to bubble before the rest of Super Buu shot out of the lower half.He had a smirk on his face that made Goranks want to pull his head off.  
  
"You're a new one.Why aren't you powered up to any Super Levels?"Buu asked.  
  
"If I powered up,the world would split in half.It wasn't made to handle the type of power I can put out.But,I can do something similar to going Super.Or if you want,I can give a split second of my full power,"Goranks replied.  
  
"Fine,show me your full power.I want to know what you're really made of."  
  
"You asked for it."  
  
-----  
  
Vegito stopped his flight and looked back,sensing an enormous power.Whatever it was created a strong wind that he had to struggle against.The clouds weren't blown away by this wind,but instead were drawn to it.In the distance,a bright light started to grow in size.  
  
"Either it's that new fusion,or Buu was hiding something from us,"Vegito said.  
  
"So,you're still alive."  
  
Vegito turned his head and saw that Eighteen had somehow managed to avoid Buu's onslaught.Then he remembered that Androids have no energy,so Buu couldn't have locked onto her.  
  
"Good to see someone besides Gohan,Ray,and Trunks is alive.Have you found any other survivors?"Vegito asked.  
  
"Yeah.I checked that college Samantha goes to.It was totaled,but she managed to avoid getting hit.And there's a Phoenix somewhere in the desert that was reborn a couple of hours ago,just after the Human Extinction Attack,"Eighteen replied.  
  
"Must be that one Phoenix that they told us about.It was Skye,or something like that.Anyway,were there any more?"  
  
Eighteen shook her head,"The rest of the Earth's population was destroyed.There's nothing but a few roaches left,"she glanced over the fusion's shoulder,"What's going on over there?"  
  
"Gohan,Ray,and Trunks have fused using the Fusion Earrings.I think they're showing off to Buu.But it's more likely that they're buying time so we can ready ourselves.If I know anything about those three,and I do since one of them is partially my son and the other is partially my future son,they're planning on being absorbed so they can save the others."  
  
"I see.If they killed Buu now,it would kill the others since they're inside him.So if they can manage to avoid being digested,they can save the others and return Buu back to his original form."  
  
Below the two,the ground started to crack from the immense power that Goranks was putting out.At first glance,one would think it was an earthquake.But Vegito and Eighteen knew that it was much more.Water started to shoot from the cracks,a clear sign that the Earth itself was being damaged.  
  
"We better be ready.We'll have to distract Buu so he won't know they're alive after he eats them,"Vegito said,ignoring what was happening on the ground.  
  
"Speak for yourself.I don't have to power up thanks to the Android enhancements,"Eighteen reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah,I forgot about that for a second.Well,we may as well wait.It would really destroy the world if I powered up as high as I could while Goranks is doing the same."  
  
-----  
  
Dark orange and gold fur started to grow on most of Goranks's chest as his shirt disappeared.His hair extended and spike up,flashing red.His eyes turned orange.As the fusion began to reach the peak of his power,Buu started to tremble as realization hit him.He couldn't beat this new fusion.It wasn't possible.So,he would have to settle on eating him.  
  
Goranks's aura faded as he returned to normal,"There.That was half of a second.Now that you've seen what I can do,I recommend surrendering."  
  
"There's one more thing I'd like to say,"Buu smirked,"YOU'RE MINE!!!!"  
  
His pink antennae flicked forward,shooting a dark pink beam at his opponent.Goranks's body started to shrink and bend.With a small flash of light,a piece of hard candy had taken his place.The candy floated into Buu's hand as he laughed like a maniac.  
  
"WHO'S WEAK NOW!?ALL YOU ARE IS A PIECE OF CHERRY FLAVORED CANDY!!!!"Buu shouted.  
  
He opened his mouth and was about to swallow the candy.As it got closer,Buu's fist jerked to the side before coming back and punching him in the face.Out of instinct,Buu dropped the candy and clutched his cheek.  
  
"How is that possible!?"Buu demanded.  
  
"It seems I've kept all of my powers,"the candy replied in a squeaky voice,"And now it's time for you to be destroyed by a Jaw Breaker,the strongest piece of candy there is!!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Please review." 


	16. Inside Majin Buu

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review. Here's Chapter 16."  
  
-----  
Chapter 16:Inside Majin Buu  
  
Goranks's Point of View  
I floated a few feet away from Buu,still in my candy form.He was clutching his cheek and staring at me with fear in his eyes.It was time that I ended his evil,but I needed a plan.  
  
"How does it feel,Buu?How does it feel to be helpless?We used to know,but now that feeling has been thrown out the window,"I said.  
  
"How is this possible?Not even the Kais kept their powers when I changed them!"Buu exclaimed.  
  
"So that's why you're so powerful.You absorbed the other Supreme Kais!Now I understand why you were a little stupid in your fat form,"I stated.  
  
"Yes,I did absorb the Kais.And now I'm going to absorb you!"  
  
Before I could react,Buu once again had me in his hand.I didn't resist until he had me inside his mouth.Before he let go,I started to fly up and down,taking Buu's fist with me.As I did that,his fist started to punch the insides of his mouth repeatedly.After taking enough punishment,he let go and I floated back out.  
  
After realizing an opening,I flew once again into Buu's mouth and came out on the other side of his head.His antennae fell to the ground,having been severed by my charge.  
  
"I went right into your mouth,Buu.Why didn't you eat me?I thought that's what you wanted?"I asked,"I'm faster and harder to hit like this,Buu.It would be easier on you if you just changed me back."  
  
His antennae floated up as the hole in the back of his head I created sealed up.The antennae then rejoined Super Buu as he looked back at me,an emotionless expression on his face.The same dark pink beam surrounded me,and I slowly returned to normal.Still not quite used to my body,I stretched my limbs.  
  
"That's better.Now then,shall we continue?"I questioned.  
  
Buu smirked again and started to melt.My eyes widened as he turned into ooze and flew at me.The pink ooze started to enter my mouth.I started to grow larger as Buu filled me.  
  
"Now what are you going to do,big-shot?I now have complete control over your body!"his voice exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really?I suggest you check again,"I responded,"Kaio Ken..Times Two!!!"  
  
My muscles grew even larger as my aura turned red.With the new power,I was able to force Buu into my arm.  
  
"This is something Ray and Trunks picked up from Goku.Since they're a part of me,I have the ability to use Kaio Ken.Since it's not as strong as any of the Super Levels,I'm free to use it as much as I want without damaging the planet,"I explained before punching the bulge Buu had created.  
  
The bulge cried out and disappeared.Then another bulge came from my stomach,which I quickly elbowed back in.After a few more blows,Buu was on my back.I rushed toward the ground and landed back first,the pain being absorbed by Buu.  
  
This forced Buu out.He came out of my mouth still looking like pink ooze.I released the power of Kaio Ken and jumped to my feet.  
  
"Impressive.I wasn't expecting you to do that.Seeing as how you've trained with Goku,Vegeta,Yamcha,Tien,Piccolo,that 'Future Gohan',and Krillin...You probably know every move created,"Buu said.  
  
"Exactly.Allow me to show you one of my favorite techniques,"I dropped into a fighting stance and focused my energy,"WOLF FANG FIST!!!"  
  
There was a howl as I ran forward,the spirit of a wolf beside me.Buu was unable to guard against the many blows I dealt him.With a swift kick,I sent him face first into the dirt.  
  
"That was a move that Yamcha taught me.Now for a present from Krillin,"I held my hand in the air,palm facing the sky,"DESTRUCTO DISC!!!!"  
  
A yellow disc of energy appeared,and I was about to throw it forward.But I stopped myself,suddenly coming up with a plan.  
  
"Your resilience far outclasses my strength.So Buu....I'm going to let you absorb me,"I stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me.I'm going to LET you absorb me."  
  
For the first time,I noticed that one of Buu's fingers was missing.I realized it must have fallen off during the Wolf Fang Fist.It had melted into ooze and come up behind me.I shouted in fake fear as it engulfed me.Feeling myself being pulled towards Buu,I made a shield of energy around myself.  
  
-----  
  
I dropped into a strange liquid and looked around.The inside of Buu was strange,it seemed like a twisted labyrinth of some kind.In the distance,I could hear Buu's laughter.He was saying something about being the strongest in the Universe.  
  
"This is disgusting!I've never seen such a mess...."I trailed off as I continued to look around,the shield of white energy still around me.  
  
It seemed like I was on another planet.There were strange noises in the distance,small green creatures crawling around everywhere,and even what seemed like giant worms.  
  
"I better be careful.It's probably safer to keep this shield up so I'm not affected by stomach acid or something,"I told myself.  
  
The small green creatures reacted when I took a step.They all started to crowd around me.One lunged and somehow managed to get through my barrier and land on my shirt,which had returned after my split-second show of power.There was a slight burning sensation,which got worse and caused me to fling the creature away.  
  
"Those things....They're made of acid!"I exclaimed as more lunged on me.  
  
Jolts of pain shot through my body,and I suddenly wondered if coming in here was such a good idea.There was a rumbling sound and one of the large worm creatures emerged from the ground.  
  
"ARGH!!!Th-They're....communicating with it...."I managed to get out.  
  
The worm got closer,and I realized I had only one choice,"KAIO KEN...TIMES FIVE!!!!"  
  
My red aura emerged once more as my muscles bulged.The acid creatures were thrown off.But then I realized that I had made a big mistake.By focusing my energy,it had caused my shield to disappear.And just as the creatures got thrown away,I could feel my body splitting.  
  
.....  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review." 


	17. Close Calls and a Surprise

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 10.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 17:Close Calls and a Surprise  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I grunted in pain as I was slammed against the wall of Buu's stomach.Not wanting the Fusion Earring to be damaged,I snapped it from my left ear and dropped it into my pocket.Trunks and Gohan had already recovered and were blasting the small acid creatures.While they did that,I decided that I'd take care of Buu's 'problem'.  
  
The giant blue worm roared at me.I blinked a few times,surprised that a worm could ROAR.But then I remembered that we were inside Majin Buu,so of course things were odd.Just as I recovered from the initial shock,Trunks and Gohan had finished off the acid creatures.  
  
"Looks like Buu hasn't been to the vet in awhile.He's got worms,"I joked.  
  
The three of us charged up our energy and fired all of it at the giant worm at the same time.Each of the beams contacted with each other,becoming one and colliding with the monstrosity.With a cry of pain,it fell over.The impact made the floor,or whatever it was that we were standing on,shake.  
  
"Well,that takes care of that.I wonder why we de--WOAH!"Gohan exclaimed as another worm emerged from the ground.  
  
"JOHN!JOHN!GET UP JOHN!!YOU JERKS!!!YOU HURT JOHN!!!!!!!!"the worm shouted.  
  
Our jaws dropped and we glanced at each other,not really sure what was going on.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh!"we all exclaimed together.  
  
"If they're that big....Their dad must be huge,"Trunks said.  
  
As if to agree with Trunks's statement,a loud rumbling noise came from the distance.A worm at least three or four times larger than the other two showed up.I couldn't help but wonder if even Vegito would be scared of this thing.  
  
"Dad!They hurt John!They wanted to kill him!"the conscious,smaller worm exclaimed.  
  
"But they didn't kill him,"the large one pointed out as the other woke up,"What were doing to these creatures,John?"  
  
"I was just having some fun,and they shot weird light out of their hands!"'John' replied.  
  
The large one lashed out with his tail,catching the smaller ones on the back of their heads.The two cried out in pain and rubbed the new bumps with their own tails.  
  
"I'm sorry my sons caused you so much trouble,"the giant worm apologized.  
  
We nodded dumbly,still not sure what to make of the situation.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?"the creature asked.  
  
"Well....We're missing some of our friends,"I replied,"Have you seen anything that looks like us around here?"  
  
"Hm....Yes,I have.They were going up,towards the brain,"he answered before he and the other two crawled off.  
  
"That...."I started.  
  
"Was...."Gohan continued.  
  
"Odd...."Trunks finished.  
  
We shook away the confusion and were about to search for a way 'up' when a hole opened up under us.We landed on a giant piece of chocolate.It floated on top of an orange liquid.When I looked around,all I saw was sweets.Cake,chocolate,candy,and a lot more.  
  
"Not even a bit of meat in here,"Gohan started to sniff the air,"Do you guys smell anything burning?"  
  
We looked in his direction and saw that he was only half way on the chocolate.He was waist deep in the orange liquid,and there was smoke rising from his waist.  
  
"Uh...G-Gohan.You're being digested,"Trunks pointed out.  
  
"Huh?"he looked down at himself and his eyes widened,"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Within a second,the Saiyan was completely on the chocolate and patting the seat of his pants.I shook my head at him and couldn't help but think 'Like father,like son'.Goku would probably have done the same thing.  
  
"I wonder where we are,exactly?"I thought out loud.  
  
The chocolate started to move rapidly.We looked ahead and noticed that we were traveling towards what looked like a giant whirlpool.  
  
"Oh no!If I know my anatomy,that leads straight for the southern exit!!!!"Gohan shouted.  
  
Trunks and I gasped as we realized that he was right.Coming up with an idea,we jumped into Buu's stomach acid and gathered energy.After having enough,we let the three beams go and they propelled us up through the hole we had come through.  
  
"That was a close one,"I said.  
  
"Let's just find a way to Buu's brain and rescue the others,"Trunks stated.  
  
We nodded and started to search.After a few minutes,we managed to find a path leading up.It just didn't lead to where we expected.In the place where we ended up,there were two 'windows' that we could see what was going outside from.  
  
"These must be his eyes.Looks like Vegito and Eighteen are giving him a run for his money,"Trunks said as Vegito land a punch.  
  
"Good to see that Eighteen's still alive.At least some people managed to avoid the Human Extinction Attack,"Gohan stated.  
  
I looked around,seeing hardly anything but strange things that looked like veins.After we were convinced that Vegito and Eighteen didn't need any help,we walked through another path that led deep into Buu's head.  
  
I pushed an obstacle out of my way and growled,"He's got cob webs in his head!"  
  
"That's about all that's up here,"Gohan agreed.  
  
We came to a place that split into two pathways.There was only darkness in either direction,so we weren't sure what to expect.  
  
"Gohan,you go right and we'll head left.Let's just hope that whatever's in there is as friendly as that big worm,"Trunks said.  
  
Gohan nodded,"Right.Who knows,they may lead to the same place?"  
  
We split up,Gohan going right and Trunks and I going left.  
  
"I wonder why our fusion was broken up.I thought the Earrings fused people permanently?"I wondered.  
  
"Probably because of the strange energy in here.It's almost like a different dimension inside Buu's body.The laws of physics are changed,"Trunks replied.  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Fusion Earring I had worn.Gohan had the other with him,which was another good reason to split up.  
  
"At least this thing is all right so far,"I stated.  
  
A beam of energy suddenly shot forward,hitting the Fusion Earring and shattering it.We gasped and looked in the direction the blast had come from to see two sets of eyes glaring at us.  
  
"Who are you!?Come into the light!"I exclaimed.  
  
"Fuuu....Sion....Ha."  
  
We gasped when we saw Dartus in a fighting stance,a smirk on his face.Before we could react,the fusion was unleashing an assault.We could hardly guard against the many blows that he threw at us.After a short beating,we threw caution to the wind and powered up,ready to fight whatever kind of creature was mimicking the fusion.  
  
"We don't know what you are,but you certainly aren't Titus and Dart,that's for sure,"I said.  
  
There was no reply.A few seconds later,there was a loud blast and a wall tumbled.Gohan,fighting the guy that used to be the Divine Dragon and what looked like a fusion of Goten and Miles flew through it.  
  
"What in the world is going on!?"I demanded as we continued to fight.  
  
Dartus landed a hard blow to my jaw that sent me flying into another wall.I heard Gohan release his Mystic Kamehameha and saw the blast hit Dartus.I thought it would destroy him,and it appeared that it did.There was nothing left in the path of the blast,but Dartus came up behind me and started to kick me in the back.  
  
Then suddenly,they disappeared and an image of Vegito and Eighteen beating up Majin Buu appeared.The three of us glanced at each other and shook our heads,more confused than ever.  
  
"I get it....We're inside Buu's brain,where his thoughts take form.He was thinking about the ones he absorbed,but then started to think about Vegito and Eighteen fighting him,"Gohan said.  
  
"Well,I guess it makes sense,"I stated.  
  
"That must mean that we're not far away.Let's hurry!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I'm not sure if the Fusion Earrings were immune to energy attacks or not....Forgive me if I made a mistake.The next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	18. Buu Transforms Again

Author's Note:"Here's the eighteenth chapter.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 18:Buu Transforms Again  
  
Third Person  
"Hey guys!Over here!"  
  
Ray and Gohan followed the sound of Trunks's voice.Once they arrived,they found him standing in front of a weird pod.There was a face at the top,the face of Fang.  
  
"This must be how Buu gains their powers,"Gohan said as he reached out to touch the strange pod,"It feels like an eggplant."  
  
"I guess it's harvest time,"Ray stated as he gathered energy.  
  
The two Saiyans nodded and followed suit.Just before they destroyed the pod,they heard laughing from behind.When they spun around,they came face to face with Super Buu.  
  
-----  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
Vegito bent closer to get a better look at Buu.The fight had ended abruptly when Buu closed his eyes and slumped over.  
  
"Is he dead?"Vegito asked.  
  
"Napping,maybe?"Eighteen questioned.  
  
The fusion of Vegeta and Goku slowly reached out and tapped Super Buu's head.There was no reaction,not even a grumble.Having gained a bit more courage,Vegito unleashed an energy blast.The blast just bounced back and nearly hit the fusion.  
  
"Hm...Some kind of barrier.It's like something Doctor Gero put into me.Though mine is completely mechanical,unlike this,"Eighteen noticed.  
  
"If that's true,he must be trying to protect himself while he does something.I think Goranks is in trouble...."  
  
-----  
  
"So,you really thought you could come in here and save them?Well I'm not going to let you!"Buu exclaimed.  
  
The evil creature started to laugh,making it echo inside his own head.Ray fired a blast that hit Buu in the face and he disappeared.  
  
"Well that was easy,"Ray said,"Let's hurry up and get these guys out."  
  
"Uh-uh-uh.You're forgetting something,"Buu said as he emerged from the 'floor',"You're inside MY brain.So this place is Buu,all Buu,nothing but Buu.BUU,BUU,BUU,BUU,BUU,BUU,BUU,BUU!!!!!HA HA HA HA!!!!!"  
  
"Gr...If I hear that stupid laugh of his for another second,I'm going to renovate his face!!!!"Ray shouted.  
  
The laughing continued.With a shout of rage,hundreds of blasts were fired in every direction.Buu's head echoed with the sound of explosions before Ray's attack ended.The Tororin panted softly,having used up a lot of energy in the outburst.  
  
"Ah....I could actually feel that one.But,since you're all the size of a flea,it was just a tingling sensation,"Buu stated as he once again emerged from the 'floor'.  
  
Gohan fired a blast at Buu that caused the creature to disappear once more.Several Buu's started to appear as Ray and Gohan stood next to Trunks.The three warriors pressed the sides of their faces together and held out their hands.Trunks,in the middle,had his hands wide open,the thumbs and index fingers touching.Ray,on the left,had his hands in a similar way,but on both sides of Trunks's hands.Gohan,on the right,had one hand on top and below Trunks's in the shape of the final phase of a Kamehameha.They nodded and focused all of their energy.  
  
A blast larger than the three combined shot out.It had the power of a Burning Attack,Super Nova,and Mystic Kamehameha.The combined attack collided with the many Buu's and vaporized everything in its path.  
  
"Two Saiyans and a Tororin...cheek to cheek in battle.What's next?"Ray asked as he blasted whatever was left of Buu.  
  
"We should hurry and save the others before Buu can make another of himself,"Trunks reminded them. They nodded and ripped the strange pod that held Fang from the strange things that held it.Eventually,they found other pods housing the absorbed victims of Buu.Titus,Dart,Goten,and Miles.Even Good Buu was found.But before he could be pulled off,another copy of Super Buu appeared.  
  
"That was sneaky of you,ripping them to safety while I was away,"Buu said.  
  
"You talk pretty tough,but I wonder what you'll do once I rip this other Buu out of your head?"Ray asked as he grasped the pod that held Good Buu.  
  
"NO!!!DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!!!!!!!!IF YOU DO,I'LL GO BACK TO THE WAY I WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!"Buu shouted.  
  
"I don't get you!"Ray exclaimed,"First you laugh like an idiot,then you yell at me at the top of your lungs!Didn't ANYONE teach you any MANNERS!?"  
  
With that said,the pod was ripped from whatever supported it.Super Buu disappeared and strange steam started to fill Buu's head.With all of the pods in their grasp,the three warriors prepared to escape by any means neccasary.After realizing that all of the passages were now sealed up,they decided to make one of their own.  
  
"Myys....Tiic....Kaaa....Meee....Haaa....Meee....HA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Super....Nova....HA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The three attacks shot from the warriors' hands and caused an enormous hole to appear where they collided.With a new path out of Buu's head,they quickly flew out with the pods in their hands.  
  
-----  
  
Buu was screaming at the top of his lungs and gripping his head.After a few seconds,the evil creature fell to his knees and banged his head on the ground.Steam started to come through his many pores as his veins bulged.  
  
Three small specks flew from Buu's head.One by one,they became bigger.After only a few seconds,Ray,Trunks,and Gohan were standing next to Vegito and Eighteen.  
  
"What just happened?"Vegito asked.  
  
"Not enough time to explain,"Ray replied.  
  
All of the people that had been inside that pods appeared,floating in mid air and unconscious.  
  
Buu's screaming suddenly stopped.They all turned around to see a cloud of smoke around the area Buu had been.As the smoke cleared,what looked like a much smaller version of Super Buu could bee seen.  
  
"Is that his next form?He looks so puny!"Vegito exclaimed.  
  
"T....Try reading....his e-energy...."Trunks trailed off,his voice shaking.  
  
They all did as told and gasped,sensing something horrible.This 'puny' form of Majin Buu had a power unlike anything they had ever sensed in the past.  
  
-----  
  
"What is that energy?I-It's even higher than mine!I should hurry the process up,or this new energy will be a threat to my plan,"Cell said,fear evident in his voice.  
  
-----  
  
"I-I-I can't believe this!This new form of Buu....It has power greater than ANYTHING I've EVER felt before!I fear...that the entire Universe itself....is going to tremble under this new power...."King Kai trailed off as he sensed the massive source of energy in the dimension where Trunks was.  
  
"So...NOW will you fulfill my request,Kai?"a black haired Tororin questioned.  
  
"I guess it's unavoidable.Fine,I'll send you to Supreme Kai's planet.Along with Goku and all of the others,"King Kai replied.  
  
Zapland smirked.Finally,his plan for revenge against Babidi and Majin Buu would take place!  
  
-----  
  
Ray and the others on Earth all stared on as this new Majin Buu smirked at them.Now the Universe had a new threat:Kid Buu.If one of the Fusion Earrings hadn't been destroyed inside Super Buu's mind,they could easily defeat this new evil.But now,even the confidence of Vegito was wavering.  
  
"If only we had destroyed him when we had the chance while we were Goranks!"Ray exclaimed in anger.  
  
Any more words to be exchanged were halted as Kid Buu rushed in to attack.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Just so you know....This Kid Buu isn't the same as the one we're used to.This one's even more evil than his counterpart,and stronger,of course.There are also a few other differences that don't really matter.Anyway,please review." 


	19. No More Earth to Protect

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.About the last chapter and Vegito not knowing what Buu was doing...If you remember,in Truth of the Past, Vegito said that he had been drawn into this dimension as soon as he fused together.So,he wouldn't know about Kid Buu.I hope that clears that up.Here's Chapter 19."  
  
-----  
Chapter 19:No More Earth to Protect  
  
Vegito's Point of View  
We all tried to guard ourselves from the assault that this new Buu was throwing.His speed was unimaginable as he appeared behind Ray and sent the Tororin skidding across the ground.I decided that now was the time to see if the training I had done before Buu became Super Buu had paid off.  
  
I clenched my fists and focused all of my energy to one point.My muscles started to tense up as my power grew.I could feel bulges in my skull replacing my eyebrows as my golden hair started to extend to my feet.Sparks of blue electricity shot all around me as I surpassed Super Saiyan Two,and made it to Level Three.  
  
"So,I guess you did have a good reason for disappearing on us,"Trunks said.  
  
I smirked,"You know it.So,what are we waiting for?Let's go teach this 'Kid Buu' a lesson."  
  
He nodded and we flew forward.Just before ramming into Kid Buu,we split into different directions.As we closed in,Buu jumped into the air and almost caused us to collide.But we were able to slow our pace and kick the ground to speed into the air.We threw punches and kicks as fast as we could,but Buu was able to avoid all of them and grab my Fusion Earrings.I gasped when he clipped them off and disappeared.  
  
"Where'd that short freak go!?"I demanded.  
  
"If he has those Fusion Earrings,we won't be able to use them anymore!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
There was a crunching noise.I turned around in midair and looked for the source of the sound,only to see Kid Buu dropping what looked like blue dust to the ground.I immediately figured out that it was the remains of the Fusion Earrings I had worn.A breeze blew the dust away,along with what seemed like our last hope.  
  
"N-No....He....Just destroyed the Fusion Earrings!Now we only have one left,"Gohan stated,referring to the Earring he had just taken out of his pocket.  
  
A blast of energy from Kid Buu destroyed the small object.The short creature started to laugh as he flew into the sky.I could feel his energy growing stronger by the second as he held his hands over his head.  
  
"He's using an attack,"Ray said as he got up from the ground,"One that none of us can block,even if we used Mind Fusion.We have to get off the Earth as quick as we can!"  
  
I growled,not wanting to just abandon the Earth.But I knew that he was right.The question was,how?  
  
"Everybody hold hands,and two of you hold on to Vegito and the guys that are unconscious,even Good Buu.Vegito,I want you to Instant Transmission to the Supreme Kai's planet while I find Samantha and do the same,"Ray suggested.  
  
"All right.But hurry up,I'd hate to see what that wife of your's will do if you die AGAIN,"I stated with a smirk.  
  
We quickly did as we were told and appeared next to a wrinkled blue creature that half of my mind recognized as the Elder Kai.Next to him was something else half of my mind had seen before.The new creature had Shin's,also known as the Supreme Kai,face and skin color,but Kibito's hair and clothes.  
  
"What?Who are you?"Trunks asked.  
  
"This new guy is Kibitoshin.We fused Kibito and that young kid together before we destroyed the Fusion Earrings that they wore so Buu couldn't get a hold of them,"Elder Kai replied.  
  
All of our jaws,except Eighteen's,dropped.  
  
"You...Destroyed the last four Fusion Earrings!?Now I know we're doomed!!!!"Gohan shouted.  
  
Ray appeared with Samantha holding onto his shoulder.I could tell that he wanted to get reacquainted with his daughter,but we all knew that now wasn't the time for reunions.Elder Kai explained what happened with Kibito and Shin,which nearly infuriated the Tororin.  
  
"Well,at least all of us escaped that blast...."Ray trailed off,a saddened expression on his face. "Yes,we saw what happened....That attack split the Earth in half,"Kibitoshin said,"If only I had told you of Buu's power."  
  
"What?You didn't tell us that the first Buu wasn't his original form?"Ray asked.  
  
"I'm sorry....I thought we could stop this from happening,"Kibitoshin replied. "Well we couldn't!!!!"Ray shouted.  
  
We all took a step back as a silver aura surrounded him.He started to shake his head and looked at Kibitoshin with a sorry expression.  
  
"I just need some time alone....Where's your house?"he questioned.  
  
Kibitoshin pointed over a mountain and Ray quickly flew in that direction.Trunks was about to follow him but Elder Kai grabbed his wrist.  
  
"No....He said he needs to be alone right now.Think about it,he's had the Earth counting on him several times before,and now he's failed...."the Kai trailed off.  
  
"Yeah,I guess you're right,"Trunks agreed,"But we ALL feel like that."  
  
"Not as much as him,obviously,"Gohan stated.  
  
"Well,let's get to planning.Buu's probably going on a rampage everywhere,"I reminded them all.  
  
-----  
  
"So that's the plan.Zapland is training with Goku and the others as we speak.When we last heard from him,Goku and Vegeta had made it to Super Saiyan Three,"Kibitoshin said.  
  
"Well,that's good.At least we can have a stronger fusion that way,"Trunks commented.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
We looked around for the source of the scream.Trunks seemed to already know.I could feel an energy,already big,getting larger.It was full of fear and even a bit of anger.What surprised me was....it was Ray's energy.  
  
"He's been pushed to the edge....Trunks,I think you can go now.You understand him better than the rest of us can,"Elder Kai stated.  
  
Trunks nodded as his hair spiked up,extended,and turned golden.In his highest level,Trunks flew off towards where Ray had been.Samantha seemed like she wanted to follow,but stopped herself.Both sides of my mind were worried about the Tororin that had saved even me at times.  
  
"I wonder what happened?"Gohan asked.  
  
"I was monitoring his thoughts....He's confused by his own abilities...."Elder Kai's voice trailed off.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"The next will be up tomorrow,as always.Please review." 


	20. What Has Been and What Could Be

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.Vegito seems to be the subject of questions a lot lately....In the last chapter,Buu stole his Fusion Earrings and destroyed them. You'd think Vegito would defuse.But try to remember when Elder Kai/Old Kai was explaining them.He said that they fuse two people permanently.So even if the earrings are removed,the fusion still exists.Hope that cleared that up.Here's chapter 20.It might be a little confusing,though...."  
  
-----  
Chapter 20:What Has Been and What Could Be  
  
Ray's Point of View  
Beads of sweat rolled down my face as I looked into a mirror that I had found in one of the many rooms of the house,or mansion,that belonged to Supreme Kai,now Kibitoshin.I started to lose my breath for an unknown reason as my entire body started to shake.  
  
'I let them down....Another broken promise....I said that I'd protect the world no matter what...But now..What world do I have to protect?'  
  
The face in the mirror smirked.I took a step back,not knowing what was happening.If I wasn't smirking,why was the image in the mirror?  
  
*~"I knew it.You're a coward!Nothing but a spineless coward,just like your father.You could have prevented all of this and you know you could have.But no,you had to be a fool and cower in fear!"~*  
  
"What are you talking about!?I did all I could!All of this....happened because............Because of me...."  
  
The image snorted,*~"Exactly.Everything could have been prevented.It's your fault that all of this is happening.Zapland becoming a Majin,Buu being released,Sarah's death,Sakura's....The entire Earth's population is DEAD thanks to you.Everything could have easily been prevented,but you had to try to work it out.What would the OLD Ray have done?What would BODYGUARD Ray have done?He would have charged into battle without a second thought against Buu."~*  
  
I clutched my head,feeling veins start to pop out.My eyes began to twitch,my muscles strained,my mind raced,and my body shook.What the image was saying was true.Everything had been my fault....  
  
"Tell me one thing....W-W-Who are you?"  
  
*~"I'm the latent powers within you.The powers you're trying to hide from yourself.You and that other guy have the potential to become the most powerful mortals the UNIVERSE has ever seen!!!But you BOTH deny what is rightfully your's.Every ten billion years,a True Legendary Super Tororin is born into the Royal Family.The year you were born was ten billion years after the last Tororin to be blessed by such power."~*  
  
"Ever since I was a child....I could feel you deep inside of me....Begging to be released....I've known that if I released you,the Universe would tremble under our power....But I can't let that happen.If my true power were unleashed,I'd destroy everything I've strived to protect!"  
  
*~"HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!That's funny,it truly is.But you're wrong!Ever heard of something called the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'?You should have,after all those stories from Trunks.You could go there and practice.That way,nothing would be harmed.Or you could find a way to travel to and from Limbo,the gap between dimensions.Here,let me show what kind of life the former True Legendary Super Tororin lived."~*  
  
Everything went dark for a couple of seconds.When I could see,I was surrounded by thousands of people.They were chanting something that I couldn't understand,like it was a different language.  
  
"Sir,it's time for your speech,"someone said over the noise of the crowd.  
  
I sighed,having no control over my body,"Of course.One of the many drawbacks of being a King...."  
  
I walked over to a podium where a microphone sat.After I cleared my throat,the crowd continued to chant.  
  
"LONG LIVE THE KING!LONG LIVE THE KING!"I could now understand.  
  
"People of the planet Tororo....I've called you all here for the unveiling of my powers.Today,all our enemies shall fall!Today,the Tororin race will once again be free!!!"I exclaimed.  
  
"YEAH!!!!"  
  
"Today,I shall destroy Chibi and bring peace to planet Tororo once more.We will finally be able to live our lives as if we were individuals.We will not have to act as pawns in a game of living chess,"I stated firmly.  
  
I started to power up,and everything went black again.When my vision returned,I could see the mirror again.  
  
*~"You're still resisting?I thought that even you would waver at the chance of being held so highly by everyone.I see you're not quite the way I expected.Sarah was right that time she said that we weren't normal....Fine,if you insist on resisting,I'll give you a glimpse at your life.Some events haven't happened yet,and I'm sure they'll change because of decisions you make.But based on what I know and the decisions every being in the Universe has made,I've come up with what will happen in the future."~*  
  
-----  
  
The figure vanished.I wasn't in Kibitoshin's house,or mansion,or palace,or whatever he wants to call it.I was in Spyroton.The exact way it was before the fire.Children ran through the otherwise empty streets,their laughter echoing everywhere.But they vanished as well.The laughter was replaced by screams of horror and pain.The normally calm scenery was replace by fire and smoke that towered over everything.  
  
I felt the fires get closer.My instinct was to run,but I couldn't move.The smoke entered my lungs,making me cough as the inferno got even closer.Soon,I was engulfed in flames.I cried out in pain,stumbling across the ground.But my cries were unanswered,only the laughter that I had come to hate reached my ears.The laughter of Zaffiroth....  
  
He stood behind me,the Murasame poised to strike.The evil blade came down,slashing into my skin.Now,I couldn't even scream.I tried to protect myself,but it proved futile.My hair spike up and turned orange,then darker as I slowly went through every transformation I had ever felt.Zaffiroth was blown away,and the scene of the burning Spyroton disappeared.  
  
Now I could see a rainbow,the Everlasting Rainbow.Borory,Android Twenty Two,stood not too far away.I felt consciousness leave me as he was destroyed in a blast.  
  
I woke up,surrounded by my friends.A large creature was in front of me.It was obviously dead,and had a long sword wound cut through it.Mirai appeared and I felt another surge of energy as I focused too much of it.The result was a blast that killed both of us.  
  
I trained with the Eternal Dragons,then Buu appeared.He went through all of his forms but was destroyed by a creature that seemed like a Fusion of many great warriors.A few more things passed by that I didn't understand.But then,I saw Cell.He was in his 'Perfect Form',but was black instead of green,and had spots of white.He quickly vanished,and I was at Sarah's side.  
  
I felt for a pulse,but there was nothing.I tried to ask her to get up,but no words came from my mouth.My lips started to quiver as tears filled my eyes.One word was able to escape me.  
  
"No..........."  
  
I stood up as my body started to shake.My muscles tensed and I started to scream.Scream in pain,in sadness,and in anger.I could hear my own heart beating as rage coursed through my veins.I fell to my knees and clenched my fists.Not caring about holding back,I slammed my fists into the ground.The ground cracked,creating a crater where I still cried.I knew I had gone through another transformation,knew that I had released my full potential.And I knew I had to get my revenge.  
  
"CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!"  
  
-----  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
My aura lashed out,destroying anything it touched.I looked down at myself.My normally orange aura was now completely silver,my hair had turned the same color and stood in spikes,and my muscles bulged more than before.I had surpassed the level I had been at,and then went even further.Somehow,I knew that this was Ultra Super Tororin Five,meaning I had skipped three and four.Trunks landed next to me and looked around at the ruins that used to be Kibitoshin's house.  
  
"You've pushed the edge,haven't you?"he asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah I have...."I replied.  
  
"Then let's go tell the others.We've worked out a plan that should destroy Kid Buu once and for all."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember you telling me stories about when you were fighting the Androids.How your anger became so much,you had no control over what you did and went to fight them,even if you weren't strong enough.That's what I feel like right now,Trunks.Just....Let me fight him on my own.I want to know if I really could have prevented all of this from happening...."  
  
"....Fine.I'll tell the others what's happened while you're fighting.Remember,don't push yourself too hard.We'll be watching and we can be there at any moment to help you out."  
  
"Right.Thanks,Trunks."  
  
He flew off,leaving a trail of golden energy.I searched the Universe for Kid Buu's energy after placing two fingers on my forehead.After locating the evil creature,I disappeared.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	21. A Pink Friend Comes to the Rescue

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.First of all,I want to say that this series isn't a self-insertion.All of the original characters are made up.And I know it seems like Ray is the most powerful in the group right now.But remember that Trunks is never too far behind,and vice versa when it's the other way around.And who knows,maybe somebody will show up and surpass everyone?Maybe...."  
  
Disclaimer:I kept forgetting to add this.I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.  
  
-----  
Chapter 21:A Pink Friend Comes to the Rescue  
  
Third Person  
Billions of light years away from where the Earth had once been was another planet.One with life forms stronger than humans and larger than mountains.Each one towered over the last,but even these enormous creatures proved to be nothing but target practice for the evil Kid Buu.One by one,entire Solar Systems were destroyed by this creature's power.Without ever saying a word,Kid Buu had destroyed a large percentage of life in the Universe,and planned on doing more.And with no limit to Universe's size,he would continue to destroy until the end of time....  
  
Unless,of course,his path of terror ran into road block.  
  
An enormous blast traveled toward Buu's nine hundredth target.It held enough power to destroy everything it touched.Yet,it was thrown aside as if it were nothing but a child's toy.Buu scowled,wondering what creature would dare disturb his fun.Then he saw one of the ones he had beaten before on that planet called Earth.But he was different now.He no longer had brown or orange hair,it was silver.  
  
"So Buu,miss me?"Ray asked.  
  
Buu snorted at the creature's ignorance.He believed that there was no such thing as change except for him.Only he could increase his power,and anything he beat before,he could beat again.  
  
"I see you've destroyed a lot of planets since the last time I saw you.But now,we're equal in strength.I now have enough power to destroy planets just like you,"Ray stated with a smirk.  
  
Kid Buu tilted his head.Had this creature really gained so much power that they were equal?  
  
"Guess what,Buu?"Ray's smirk widened,"I noticed that you're starting to look like a planet...."  
  
With that,the Super Tororin disappeared.Buu looked around,unable to keep up as the creature would fade in and out in what seemed like random places.  
  
"Confused?I always knew you were.It's amazing that sometimes what you're looking for....is RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!"  
  
Two fists collided with Buu's back and sent him towards the ground.The impact caused a crater to form as Ray slowly descended.  
  
"Remember what Goranks told you while you were Super Buu?I know every move in existence because of who I've trained with.To list a few,there's Kamehameha,Wolf Fang Fist,Tri-Beam,Destructo Disc,Solar Flare,Special Beam Cannon,Sokidan,and even the occasional Spirit Bomb!"Ray exclaimed as he walked into the crater where Buu was slowly getting up.  
  
"Good Buu and Super Buu talked too much,but Evil Buu and you don't talk enough!Can't you Buus ever make a decision?Or will I have to beat the words out of you?"  
  
Kid Buu bowed his head,"I can't be stopped..................."  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow,'Strange.The little guy has a pretty high voice.Must be one of those weird,evil things.'  
  
"I CAN'T BE STOPPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The yell was accompanied by an aura.Buu was surrounded by red energy that danced around him like fire.It started to change shape and get brighter,until it formed a large,glowing dome-like shield around Kid Buu.  
  
Ray smirked as he spread his arms out.As his energy focused,he started to shake.Bringing his arms forward until his wrists almost touched,he slightly bent his fingers and silver energy started to gather.The shaking became more violent as the smirk disappeared.  
  
"FINAL....FLASH!!!!!"  
  
A beam larger than Ray shot out,piercing through the barrier Buu had built around himself.The red energy shield started to fade,weakened by the silver energy.After doing enough damage,Ray stopped his attack and lowered his hands.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that I know all of Trunks's father's attacks?"he asked,"But nothing beats attacks that were made for the user."  
  
He clenched his fist and gathered energy once more,"Super....Nova...."  
  
Buu,knowing what this attack could do,rushed at the Tororin in an attempt to stop him.But the distance between the two was too much.Even with Kid Buu's speed,he wasn't able to reach his opponent fast enough.  
  
"HA!!!!!"the shout signaled the release of the Super Nova.  
  
Knowing he couldn't avoid the attack,Buu simply waited.He may not be able to avoid it,but he certainly could survive it.Ray knew this as well.He followed the blast until it struck Buu,exploding on contact.As the dust settled,Ray held each hand on either side of his face.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!!"  
  
There was a blinding flash of light,causing Buu to temporarily lose his vision.With Buu no longer able to see,Ray grabbed the small creature's antennae and threw him into the air.Then the Tororin held both hands in the air,palms flat,and focused his energy once more.A dome was formed around him much like what Buu had done,but it was golden instead of red.As Buu's vision returned,he gazed down at the planet he had been trying to destroy,only to see what would,hopefully,destroy him.  
  
In the middle of the dome,Ray could faintly be seen,"FINISHING BUSTER!!!!!"  
  
The bright golden blast shot into the air.The same attack Trunks had used to kill Cell in his timeline,the same attack that had saved him many times.Now with more power than when Trunks had used it,it could possibly obliterate Kid Buu....  
  
-----  
  
"Stop looking at the Crystal Ball and face me!"  
  
"But I have to know what's going on!"  
  
"That Ray fellow used one of your attacks that might kill Buu off for good,but that doesn't matter right now!We have to get you up to that level so we stand a chance!"Elder Kai exclaimed.  
  
Trunks's pupils dilated as visions of his past started to haunt him again.  
  
*~A young Trunks walked through the debris that used to be a great city.Power lines were snapped,but sparks still shot from them,occasionally causing the young boy's lavender hair to appear red.Trunks stopped,afraid of what he was seeing.  
  
There,in the middle of what used to be a street,laid a man with spiky black hair.He wore an orange and black fighting uniform,and was missing one arm.The once powerful warrior was now face down in a puddle,completely lifeless.  
  
Trunks's lips started to quiver as he slowly made his way over to his friend's body.He slowly said the older man's name,but there was no response.Gohan wasn't breathing....He wasn't moving....He was lifeless....  
  
Trunks checked for a pulse,but felt nothing.Rain started to pour from the sky,adding even more sorrow.Trunks hugged his best friend's neck,disturbed by how cold it felt.Another life lost to the Androids....  
  
The young half-Saiyan jumped to his feet,clutching his head.He started to scream as tears poured down his face.A golden glow surrounded him,and it felt like a bolt of lightning struck his mind as his hair stood up in spikes and turned golden.His eyes changed to a deep green,but the screaming didn't stop as Trunks fell to his knees.He slammed his fists into the pavement, causing smoke to rise from beneath the street.~*  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!"  
  
With a flash of light,there stood a new Trunks.In all his anger,he had surpassed Ultra Super Saiyan Levels Two and Three,and made it to Level Four.His once lavender hair now stood in spikes of red,and lavender fur had grown across most of his chest.The tail he had used as a belt after it had grown back so many years before now uncoiled and waved in the air like a snake poised to strike.  
  
"Amazing...."was the only word the Saiyan could think of.  
  
"While you transformed,the others woke up.But one of them is missing,"Kibitoshin stated.  
  
Trunks looked around and saw all of Super Buu's absorbed victims except a certain pink creature,'Where's Good Buu?'  
  
-----  
  
Ray's eyes widened.How could Kid Buu survive that attack?Let alone get STRONGER from it.Unable to face his own failures anymore,the Tororin lost the will to fight.Kid Buu smirked and flew at him,landing a hard punch to his opponent's neck.There was the sickening sound of bones breaking as Ray fell to the ground.  
  
'Unbelievable....One lousy punch....and my neck is broken...'he thought,unable to move.  
  
Kid Buu pulled his fist back.One more hit,and the bothersome creature would be gone..........Suddenly,out of nowhere,a yellow boot slammed into the side if Kid Buu's face.The blow caused the evil creature to slide across the surface of the ground as another pink creature landed.If he could,Ray would have laughed in joy as he saw the large,pink figure of Good Buu.  
  
"You okay?"Good Buu asked.  
  
Ray couldn't reply.Good Buu nodded and held his hands over his new found friend.A golden glow surround the two as Ray's broken neck was healed and his energy was restored.After transforming to Ultra Super Tororin Level Five once more,the Tororin jumped to his feet.Then the warrior and....giant pink creature readied themselves for battle.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"About the Final Flash that Ray used....I know when Vegeta uses it,it's usually golden.But I thought it would be changed because of Ray's silver aura.Anyway,the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	22. Heroic Warriors Combine!

Author's Note:"Here's Chapter 22.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 22:Heroic Warriors Combine!  
  
Third Person  
Despite how tense the situation was,Ray couldn't help but want to laugh.The way Good Buu and Kid Buu were staring at each other seemed like a very odd day in the life of a person with a split personality.  
  
"Buu no like evil Kid Buu.Buu gonna make Kid Buu DEAD!!!!!"Buu,the good one,shouted.  
  
"O...kay....I'm going to have mental scars over THIS battle,"Ray muttered.  
  
Kid Buu started to glow,his energy surrounding him.But something caught his eye.The evil creature looked into the vast array of stars that was the Universe and saw a strange portal.To the untrained eye,it would seem like a worm hole.But Kid Buu knew that it was something else.Something far more useful to him....  
  
"Buu,you did close the portal you used to get here,right?"Ray whispered to his large pink friend.  
  
"Huh....?"Buu gave him a curious glance,not sure what he meant.  
  
"I'll take that as a no...."Ray trailed off,shaking his head,'I knew it....We're doomed....We've got the Pink Wonder on our side and we're doomed....'  
  
Kid Buu suddenly smirked and flew into the sky,straight toward the portal.Ray gasped and grabbed Buu's hand before placing two fingers on his forehead.After locating the large energy that belonged to Trunks in the Other World,the two warriors disappeared,hopefully to arrive before Kid Buu.  
  
-----  
  
"So,then.Looks like were almost ready,"Gohan said.  
  
"Now is the time....I finally get revenge on that fool...."Zapland trailed off.  
  
"Finally...After all these years of death I get a TRUE battle!One fit for an elite Saiyan warrior!"a man with black spiky hair,Vegeta,exclaimed.  
  
"I'm surprised you're going through with this,Vegeta!You would usually say something about Saiyan pride and refuse to follow the plan,"another man with spiky black hair,Goku,said.  
  
"Yes,Kakarot.But this time is different....Now I get to be part of the strongest power in the entire Universe,"Vegeta stated,a smirk crossing his face.  
  
Vegito crossed his arms,"So,we're going to a planet that Buu forgot to finish off,huh?This should be interesting.We won't have to worry about any living creatures getting in the way of battle."  
  
A man with short black hair and scars all over his face,Yamcha,popped his knuckles,"About time.I finally get a chance to show what I'm made of!"  
  
A bald man with a third eye in the middle of his forehead and a large scar across his chest,Tien,stretched his legs,"I hope it's enough.From what I've heard,this guy's pretty tough."  
  
Another bald man,Krillin,laughed at his friend,"Are you kidding?Once this plan is carried out,that Kid Buu won't stand a chance!"  
  
Trunks smirked,proving that he truly was his father's son,"Krillin's right.Kid Buu won't know what's happening before he is at King Yemma's desk."  
  
Vegeta glanced at his son,"Perhaps you have more Saiyan blood in you then I first realized,brat."  
  
"Did you forget,father?I did wish that every living Saiyan left,including myself,were full-blooded Saiyans seven years ago,"Trunks said with a half-smile.  
  
"Yet you still acted like a human,"Vegeta shot back.  
  
Even though none of the others saw,Vegeta smiled back at his son.Finally,he had a true reason to be proud.  
  
Fang's red eyes held no emotion at all,"I suppose this will be the end of it,then."  
  
Dart and Titus said nothing,only smiled as they watched Miles and Goten argue over something trivial.  
  
Eighteen ran a hand through her blonde hair,"I wonder if I'll be able to do anything.It might not happen because of my Android enhancements."  
  
The large group of warriors stood next to the portal Buu had used to save Ray.Trunks was the only one powered up,afraid of loosing his new-found Super Saiyan transformation if he left it.Just after Eighteen emotionlessly voiced her concern,Ray and the large Buu appeared.Buu had the usual grin on his face,but Ray seemed worried.  
  
"Kid Buu found the portal!He's on his way right now!!"the Tororin exclaimed.  
  
The others gasped,and wasted no time in powering up.Gohan's shirt disappeared,replaced by red fur across most of his chest and his arms,Goku,Vegito,Dart,and Vegeta's hair turned gold and spiked down to their feet,Titus's hair stood in dark blue spikes,Goten's hair stood in spikes that were a bit lighter than his father's blue hair,Miles's hair turned green and stood in spikes,Zapland's hair stood in dark orange spikes,and all of the others,except Ray and Trunks,were surrounded by a silver aura.  
  
"All right.So what's the plan?"Ray asked.  
  
"You,Goku,and Vegito are going to use Instant Transmission to arrive at the place where my blast will be.There,we'll fuse and kill Kid Buu for good,"Trunks replied.  
  
"Woah....This should be good,"Ray said just as Kid Buu emerged from the portal.  
  
In less than a second,Trunks fired an enormous blast through the portal,everyone formed a human,Android,Saiyan,Tororin,and Buu chain towards Kid Buu,grabbed onto the evil creature,and disappeared via Instant Transmission.They appeared just as Trunks's blast hit the planet.Kid Buu was a bit disoriented from the speed at which things had gone,and so were a few others.But despite their dizziness,the heroes were able to picture a combination of them all.  
  
One by one,the warriors were pulled to Ray and Trunks.Each of them were absorbed into what could possibly be the strongest mortal creature to ever exist.After each one was fused,Ray and Trunks began to come together.There was a blinding flash of light as a strong wind began to blow.Dust rose from the ground,surrounding a bright silver light.As the wind calmed and the light faded,Kid Buu came face to face....  
  
With a three feet tall warrior.  
  
"AH!?WHAT THE!?WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FUSION!!!?"many tiny voices shouted.  
  
Eighteen shrugged,realizing that her Android parts HAD prevented her from fusing.Good Buu,unable to fuse for reasons that were unknown at the time,pondered what could have possibly gone wrong.But before the large creature could figure it out,his evil counterpart smirked.Kid Buu,realizing his chance to destroy his enemies,fired a large red beam with enough force to destroy a large Solar System at the tiny Fusion.  
  
Clouds of dust rose from the ground once again.Good Buu gasped,afraid that this was truly the end.But his gasp became laughter of happiness as a black boot appeared from the dust.Out from the destruction walked a new creature.One that was much taller than the last.This new being had short silver hair and dark blue eyes.Unlike most fusions formed by Mind Fusion,this new one had no orange and black vest.Instead,he wore armor resembling what Saiyans once wore to battle.  
  
"Did you like my trick?I thought a creature such as yourself would fall for it,"the fusion also spoke in one voice,instead of the voices of all those that formed him.  
  
"So,what do you call yourself?I'm not sure if it would be polite if you killed Kid Buu without....properly introducing yourself,"Eighteen pointed out.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?I am everything,but I am nothing.I am here,but I am not.I am old,but I am young.I am the 'Fusion' that has saved countless generations of beings.I have abilities that no other mortal can comprehend,"the fusion stated,"I am ULTIMA!!!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	23. End of a Nightmare

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.Despite the title,this isn't the last chapter.Anyway,enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 23:End of a Nightmare  
  
Ultima's Point of View  
Out of the corner of my eye,I saw Eighteen run a hand through her hair.Buu was on the other side of me,doing a strange dance.It was obvious that they knew what the outcome of this battle would be,just like Kid Buu and myself knew.  
  
"I'll help you out.Not that you'll need it,but I need a good work out,"Eighteen said.  
  
"Buu help too!"Buu exclaimed.  
  
"Hm....I suppose it wouldn't hurt.Though I prefer to work alone...."I trailed off,turning to Kid Buu,"Ready for your defeat?Tell me something.Do you want it slow and painful?Or will you stand still and let me end it quickly?"  
  
Kid Buu disappeared.He was trying to use his speed to surprise me from behind.I felt his fist connect with my spine,and I smirked.  
  
"Slow and painful it is,then,"I said.  
  
I spun around,driving my elbow into Kid Buu's side.He landed at the feet of the other Buu,and looked up with mock fear.Buu reached down to grab his evil counterpart,only to have his arm literally ripped off.Kid Buu used Buu's arm to attack the large pink creature.  
  
"Good thing the kids aren't directly here....Their parents may have to explain a few things,"Eighteen stated.  
  
"Buu,let me handle him.I'll let you have whatever's left,"I requested.  
  
Buu frowned,but slowly floated over to us after landing a solid punch to Kid Buu.Noticing that this enemy was gone,Kid Buu flew towards me and started to blindly throw punches and kicks.I caught his fist and squeezed it,forcing the creature to his knees.Despite the pain,he threw another punch.I caught it as well and jumped over a sweeping kick.It was strange how he could rotate his body without moving his arms,but I didn't have time to think about it.After I had dodged the kick,I threw a kick of my own.  
  
It connected with Kid Buu's chin and sent him into the air.I clenched my fists,creating a silver aura,and followed quickly.Upon catching up,I cupped my hands together and brought them down on his head.A second later,I came up under him and shoved my elbow into his stomach before my foot connected with his neck.Then Kid Buu fell to the ground,bouncing on contact.  
  
Eighteen stood next to him,not even moving as he slowly reached toward her.Once Kid Buu grabbed her leg,Eighteen kicked him back up to me.I smirked and grabbed Kid Buu's antennae.  
  
"You should to not touch a lady you just met,Kid Buu,"I leaned closer and whispered,"Besides,Eighteen is the type of lady that doesn't let ANYONE touch her."  
  
Kid Buu's antennae wrapped around my wrist,constricting my blood flow.I shook my head at his useless resistance.  
  
"Fool.I could have ended it quickly and you wouldn't have felt any pain.But now,you insist on drawing out your end so that you feel more pain,it seems,"I said.  
  
I pointed my finger at Kid Buu's antennae and used my energy to cut it from my wrist.Kid Buu kicked at me,and managed to connect.But I felt nothing,only a slight discomfort.I motioned to the other Buu and he grinned,hopping over and grabbing Kid Buu by the back of neck.  
  
"Take him into the sky,as high as you can go without loosing the effect of gravity,and let him go.I'll take it from there,"I ordered.  
  
Buu nodded and took off.Eighteen turned her cold gaze to me.  
  
"What are you planning to do?"she questioned.  
  
I smirked,"Give Kid Buu a flashy death."  
  
I focused my power,causing my hair to spike up and turn a metallic silver.Looking at the single spike over my left eye,it seemed like it was made of pure silver.My hair may be naturally silver,but my transformation changed it by a small amount.  
  
"Let me guess.Some form of 'Super Fusion'?"Eighteen asked.  
  
"Exactly.Most fusions can gain the Super transformations of those that form it,but I've reached a level farther than the others,"I explained.  
  
"BUU READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I looked into the air and saw Buu floating thousands of miles up,Kid Buu struggling in his arms.It looked strange,to say the least,but I didn't have time to laugh.Eighteen walked away,obviously knowing what I was going to do.  
  
"BUU!WHEN I SAY 'NOW',YOU HIT KID BUU TOWARD ME!!!!"I called out.  
  
I brought my hands in front of me and closed my eyes,"I need to borrow the powers of those that became me.Those that are noble warriors with pure hearts.With their powers,I shall create the mighty Ultimate Finishing Nova."  
  
I could feel all of my powers focusing.Several voices called out the names of their attacks in my mind,each one with more power than the last.  
  
My eyes snapped open,"NOW BUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Buu slammed Kid Buu towards me.Several figures appeared to either side of me,each one holding his hands in the final phase of his strongest attack.Each blast emerged,colliding only inches away from me.I could feel the heat from the energy as I released my own blast.After all of them had combined into one,an enormous blast shot at the falling Kid Buu.He barely had time to scream before he was being ripped apart by the immense energy.  
  
-----  
  
"Yes!It's finally over!"Kibitoshin exclaimed.  
  
We had returned with the good news of Kid Buu's defeat,and Kibitoshin had immediately began jumping with joy.  
  
"Zapland's plan worked....I wonder if he had planned it this whole time,before becoming a Majin?"Eighteen thought out loud.  
  
"No.He had planned it once he realized that Buu had been released,"I replied.  
  
"I see.So it wasn't really a plan to get revenge for Evil Buu killing him,but more of a plan for....apologizing,"Kibitoshin said.  
  
I nodded,"Do not tell them I said that.Zapland would become enraged if he knew."  
  
Everyone around me nodded.I heard a slap and turned to see Elder Kai holding the side of his face and Eighteen glaring at him.  
  
"No.One.Touches.Me!!"the Android shouted angrily.  
  
Ignoring what was going on,Kibitoshin turned to me,"What are you going to do now that we no longer need your assistance?"  
  
"I will continue to gather power in the gap between dimensions,you know it as 'Limbo'.There,I will become stronger for the next time I am needed,"I replied.  
  
"We thank you for your assistance.Again,I can't properly express my gratitude in words,"he said.  
  
I started to feel my body separate,"There is no need.Farewell,until I see you again."  
  
-----  
  
I looked around at the nothingness around me,'So,this Limbo.I imagined something horrible.But this is....peaceful.An ideal place to meditate.I hope those others can find away to bring their friends back.'  
  
I sat down and closed my eyes,'I'm surprised a creature such as Kid Buu is capable of the destruction he caused.But I fear he shall not be the last enemy....Something far worse is on its way....But,they will all be passed once it arrives....I shouldn't worry about such things until I am called upon.Meditation requires a clear mind.'  
  
I took a deep breath and allowed energy to flow freely.For the time between then and the next time I was needed,I never removed my senses from those that had called upon my power to defeat Kid Buu and all of their friends.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Even with Kid Buu gone,there's still more to go.But you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happens.Please review." 


	24. From Father to Son

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.Here's the twenty-fourth chapter."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 24:From Father to Son  
  
Third Person  
  
Each of the warriors separated,some looking a bit dizzy.They looked around,not remembering everything that had just happened.  
  
"Did we...beat him?Or are we dead again?"Yamcha asked.  
  
"You were very successful in defeating Kid Buu!I never knew such a power could come from people such as yourselves fusing!"Kibitoshin exclaimed.  
  
"Our problems aren't over yet,"Trunks reminded them,"Babidi brought Zaffiroth back into the mortal realm,and Zaffiroth killed Dende.No Guardian of Earth,no Dragonballs.No Dragonballs,no one coming back to life.Even if we got Dende to return for a short time,there's only so much we can do."  
  
"You say this 'Dende' fellow was killed?"Elder Kai questioned.  
  
"Yes,sir."  
  
"Then I'll give him what's left of my life.Before any of you say anything,you should know that I'm over fifteen generations old.Don't you think that is a little longer than is appropriate?"  
  
Everyone looked on as the Elder Kai fell over,completely lifeless.Most of them looked at the ground,paying their lasts respects,until the Kai jumped back to his feet with a halo over his head.  
  
"It seems you forgot we're already in the Other World,and I'm a Kai,so I get to keep my body just like the rest of you dead heroes,"Elder Kai said with a large smile.  
  
"Well,what are we waiting for?Let's go find Dende and the Dragonballs so we can wish everyone back!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
Everyone nodded and held hands or shoulders so they were connected to those who knew Instant Transmission.After locating the energy of Dende,the large group disappeared,leaving Kibitoshin and Elder Kai on the planet.  
  
"They are quite the powerful bunch,"Kibitoshin stated.  
  
"Yes,but Kid Buu isn't the last challenge they'll have to face,"Elder Kai said.  
  
"I know.I just hope they're ready for the real challenge many years from now,"Kibitoshin agreed.  
  
-----  
  
Twenty-four hours after the defeat of Kid Buu,everything was back to normal.Things had been restored to the way they were before the tournament,with many exceptions.The World Martial Arts Tournament was cancelled,as that was where things had started.All those that were killed by any form of Majin Buu or any other Majins were brought back,and their memories of the day's events were erased.The only beings who remembered the incident were Ray,Trunks and the others.  
  
Ray and Trunks had come to accept their failure to protect the Earth,saying that 'What's done is done,there's no way we can change what happened'.Despite thinking that Kid Buu was the last major threat they would face in their lifetimes,they continued to train harder than before.Only Sarah,Trunks,and Ashley had been told about the events with Ray's hidden powers,as they thought it may frighten the others.  
  
Trunks,too,had a similar situation.His powers had taken form in the window of the Gravity Room and told him the story of the True Legendary Super Saiyan,but he still believed it had been a day dream caused by fatigue.  
  
Good Buu had taken a job as taste tester for whenever someone cooked.But of course,Buu really didn't care if it tasted good.If it was edible,and even if it wasn't,the large creature would eat it.  
  
Goku and other dead warriors were given a day to exist in the mortal realm once more,along with any family they wanted to bring with them.Of course,after the defeat of a major evil and a bunch of dead people walking around the house,they had to have a celebration!  
  
"Buu,could you taste this for me?"a woman with black hair tied into a bun,Chi-Chi,asked  
  
Buu grinned and happily accepted the spoon she handed to him.Gohan's mother watched as the pink creature acted like he was a critic and wrote something on a piece of paper.Chi-Chi read it and smiled.  
  
"Why thank you,Buu.It's nice that SOMEONE in this house can eat something without inhaling everything else,"as she said that,she smacked Goku's hand as he reached for a chicken.  
  
"Awww!Come on,Chi-Chi!Can't at least have ONE chicken or something?"Goku whined.  
  
"No,Goku.We're all going to eat together!Now,out of the kitchen before I get my frying pan!!"Chi-Chi nearly shouted.  
  
At the mention of the horrible kitchen utensil,Goku,a once mighty Saiyan,ran for his life.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh wow,Trunks!I can't believe you were able to IMPROVE everything I created!"a woman with blue hair,Bulma,exclaimed.  
  
She pulled her son into a hug and Trunks returned,until his mother squeezed too tight.  
  
"M-Mom....I can't....BREATH!"Trunks managed to get out,'For a human....she's pretty strong!'  
  
"Oh!I'm sorry Trunksie!I forget my own strength sometimes,"Bulma said,releasing her grip on the Saiyan.  
  
Ray,who happened to be walking by the room,stopped at the mention of his friend's nickname.The Tororin started to snicker as Trunks turned red from embarrassment.  
  
"That name never leaves this room,got it!?"Trunks ordered.  
  
"Of course,Trunksie!"Ray laughed.  
  
Trunks slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned as Ray and Bulma laughed at the shade of red he had become.Bulma patted her son on the back,and Ray promised to never utter the word 'Trunksie' again.  
  
-----  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
The proud Saiyan looked up and saw Ray walking toward him,"What do you want,Tororin!?"  
  
"I want you to tell Trunks in person what you told me seven years ago.He needs to hear it straight from your mouth,"Ray replied.  
  
"Because....?"  
  
"Because he looks up to you.Though I still can't understand WHY!Despite your self-centered attitude,your constant need to put everybody down,and how you refuse to call him 'son',he still looks up to you.I know what it's like to have a father that doesn't really care.My father even tried to KILL me.But Trunks grew up without you,and he's based his life on the stories Bulma told him.So I think you should at least tell him that you're proud of him.After all,he defeated the Androids,something that not even you OR Goku could do."  
  
"...................Fine then,where is he?"  
  
Ray smiled slightly and led Vegeta through many halls until they came to a door with a sign that said 'Invention Room.Do not enter unless you have important business,or it could lead to the loss of a limb(or two,maybe three).'  
  
"That's what he put up to keep Titus,Dart,Goten,and Miles out.So just ignore it,"Ray stated,opening the door.  
  
Trunks looked up when the door opened,"Father?"  
  
Ray was about to leave,but Vegeta's hand stopped him,"I want a witness for this.The woman........Bulma won't believe me when I tell her unless you are here,Tororin."  
  
He shrugged and leaned against the door frame,a slight smirk coming across his face.Despite how emotional Trunks was going to get,it would be humorous to see Vegeta fumbling with words.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath,"Trunks....I have watched you from the Other World as you grew up.I saw your tears when you found Kakarot's brat that day.I saw you become....a Super Saiyan,something neither I or Kakarot could do at such a young age.Then you traveled to that other timeline,and I saw you bond with the Vegeta that is there.Then I saw you destroy the Androids in our time,the same Androids that had a part in killing me.I have to say,that after seeing all of this and more,that I am.....p-p-proud of you,my son."  
  
Without warning,Vegeta pulled his son into a hug.He didn't care who saw,he could just threaten the Tororin and he wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
Trunks's jaw dropped.Was his father REALLY hugging him?He didn't know what to do.Slowly,he returned Vegeta's hug and the two patted each other on the back.When they pulled away,Vegeta nodded to his son and started to walk away.He stopped when he stood next to Ray.  
  
"Tell no one of what you just saw,except Bulma if she asks,"the Saiyan ordered.  
  
"Of course."  
  
With that,Vegeta walked out of the room,leaving a baffled Trunks and a smirking Ray behind.  
  
"C'mon,Murasakige.Smells like the food's ready,"Ray said.  
  
"Uh.....Yeah,"Trunks followed his friend out the door,but stopped,"I guess you told the truth seven years ago."  
  
"Let's just go eat.I can't wait to taste normal mortal food again!!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and imagined the feast,"Chi-Chi is one of the best cooks in the Universe from what I remember.After the food the Dragons made for us in the Dimension of Dragons,I KNOW she's the best cook in the Universe."  
  
"Then let's hurry before Buu inhales it all!!!"  
  
The two glanced at each other,their eyes full of horror before they broke out into a run toward the kitchen.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"This isn't the last chapter either.There's still more to go.The next one will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	25. A Boy from the Future

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 25."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 25:A Boy from the Future  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
  
There were several 'Oooh's and 'Aaah's as a large meal was put onto the table.I silently thanked the people who prepared it ahead of time,knowing that it took a lot of time to cook for such a large group.  
  
Ten Saiyans,nine Tororins,one Buu,one Android,and ten humans,one Divine Dragon turned human,one shape-shifting pig,and one shape-shifting cat were a lot to cook for.I took note that an old,bald man with a long white beard,Master Roshi,was sitting next to Sarah.The old man had a....reputation of saying....inappropriate things around females.So,I knew I would have to protect him if he was next to Ray's wife of all people.  
  
"Before any of you Food Vacuums inhale everything at the table,let us humans,or used-to-be humans,or shape-shifters get our share first,"Chi-Chi said,glaring at everyone she didn't mention.  
  
"But Chi-Chi!!You always take so long when you get your share!"Goku whined.  
  
"Kakarot's right for once!WE shall divide the food amongst ourselves,"my father stated.  
  
"Vegeta,if YOU divide the food,you'll get all of it while the rest of us have measly little crumbs!!"my mother shot back.  
  
"So what!?I am the Prince of all Saiyans,and I deserve more food than the rest of you morons!!"  
  
"If you're forgetting,mighty Saiyan Prince,our son married a Saiyan,which makes him KING of all Saiyans!!!!"  
  
"I thought marrying a human woman would come back and bite me one day...."my father muttered,tying to keep my mother from hearing.  
  
I could tell he wanted her to hear it.Despite how angry they sounded with each other all the time,I knew it was a strange game they played with each other.It was the same with my parents in Gohan's timeline.They would always have a fake argument to see who could act the angriest.Though my mother always won once she started throwing vases or swinging frying pans.  
  
"Dad,I'd like to introduce you to my husband and son,Mike and Hiryuu,"Samantha said,motioning to the two beside her.  
  
Ray looked at Mike,who had a smirk on his face.He had black hair and blue eyes,and the smirk showed he was confident.But it was the wrong thing to do when it's revealed that you're married to the daughter of one of the strongest warriors in the Universe.  
  
"Hi.Pleased to meet you.Samantha says you're pretty strong,ever won any awards?"he asked.  
  
"Yeah.I've won several 'Saver of the Universe' awards.Heck,I've even got a few monsters as trophies somewhere in the world.And if you break my daughter's heart,I'll break you and add you to my trophy collection,got it?"Ray threatened.  
  
I glanced in the direction of the blonde guy that was sitting next to Ruby,silently telling him the same thing.  
  
"Ray,don't threaten the poor boy just because he asked a question,"Sarah scolded,but with a smile on her face.  
  
Ray smirked and looked over at my father,"Veggie's got a friend."  
  
"What did you say,Tororin?"my father asked.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
I knew what he was referring to,when my father hugged me.He was trying to irritate him,which my mother set him up to before we even sat down.Every five minutes,Ray would say 'Veggie's got a friend' until my father went mad.Every time he said it while we were eating,I would have to hold back my laughter.  
  
"Veggie's got a friend."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
"Okay,okay!Gee,what happened?Eat too many bad vegetables,Vegeta?"  
  
Dart and Titus broke out into laughter at the obvious pun.Even Eighteen looked like she was about to laugh,or at least snicker.After several more minutes,we were all outside.There were several sparring matches going on,but most of us decided to take a break from training.After all,what would dare challenge us after Kid Buu was defeated?  
  
"Hey Trunks,look at that,"Ray said.  
  
"Look at what?"I asked.  
  
He held up one finger and turned to where my father and Goku were sparring,"VEGGIE'S GOT A FRIEND!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP,YOU STUPID TOROR--"the shout was stopped by a punch from Goku.  
  
"Oops!Sorry,Vegeta!!"  
  
Ray shook his head and turned back to me,"Look over at Miles and Sakura."  
  
I turned my head to where the two were.They were holding hands and laughing together.  
  
"Mm-hm....Looks like the Briefs and Densetsu names will combine in the future,"I said.  
  
"Oh great,I'm going to be related to YOU,"Ray spat out.  
  
"That's no worse than being related to YOU,"I shot back.  
  
"Um....Excuse me."  
  
We turned our heads and saw a new comer to our group.He had brown hair and blue eyes,and looked strangely like one of the Fusions Ray and I had become once.  
  
"Who are you?"I asked.  
  
"I'll explain later.Right now,I've come to find Ray and Trunks,"the teenager said.  
  
"You found 'em,"Ray stated.  
  
"Good.Come with me,none of the others should hear this."  
  
He started to walk off,and we were about to follow him out of curiosity when Ray remembered it had been five minutes.  
  
"VEGGIE'S GOT A FRIEND!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
-----  
  
"So tell us,who are you?"I asked again.  
  
"My name is Gotenks Densetsu Briefs.I was named after a fusion in Gohan's timeline,"the teenager replied.  
  
"Densetsu...Briefs?That would make you our....great grandson.Which means that you're from the future,"Ray figured out.  
  
"Yes.I come from twenty eight years into the future.I was born ten years from now.My parents are Miles and Sakura Briefs,"Gotenks explained.  
  
"Figures,"I muttered,"But,why are you here?There must be threat in your time."  
  
He nodded,"Ten years from now,my parents were married and I was born.That same year,something happened in the Other World and every enemy any of you has ever faced came back,stronger than before.Not only that,but the Earth's natural resources started to dry up and the Dragonballs shattered.You two were the first ones to be defeated,because you felt there would be no more enemies and stopped training.After you were gone,the rest of us started to fall like flies.I'm....the only one left besides Eighteen in my time.Almost the entire Earth's population is gone as well.I came to warn you,so you continue to train and we will actually stand a chance against our enemies."  
  
"Anything else?"I questioned.  
  
"There is...one strange thing.Cell is oddly absent from the enemy group,which we HOPE is a good thing,"Gotenks answered.  
  
"Sounds bad....But don't worry,we'll keep training so we're ready for this,"Ray said.  
  
"Right.I'll go back to my time machine and set it for ten years from now.But you must remember,none of the others can know about any of this.It could disrupt the flow of time,and things could go wrong,"he reminded us.  
  
'Great....More future threats.First I traveled back in time,then that Future Titus back when Borory was around....now this,' I thought bitterly,'Why does the future always have to be bad?'  
  
We nodded as he flew off.Then we headed back to the others.Some of them asked us where we had been,but others didn't even notice our absence.We said we had started to spar and lost track of where we were,which they bought.After everyone returned to the Other World where they had come from,I turned to Ray and voiced my opinion on this new threat.  
  
"We're getting way too old for this...."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"You know when the next chapter will be up.Please review." 


	26. Not Quite What was Expected

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.Here's the twenty-sixth chapter."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 26:Not Quite What was Expected  
  
Ten Years Later.Third Person  
  
Ten years.It had been ten years since the defeat of Kid Buu.Ten years of peace,but no one stopped training.Only Ray and Trunks knew of what was happening,but the way they trained inspired others to do the same.Miles and Sakura had grown closer together over the years,just as Gotenks had said.They had been dating for a year before Miles asked her to marry him on her eighteenth birthday,which was ten years and one day after the arrival of Gotenks.  
  
Ray and Trunks had thought that the teenager had somehow set his time machine wrong,as it was several months longer than they originally expected.The present-day Gotenks had been born,and so had another new comer.The son of Ruby and her husband,whom they had named Ryudo,was born a year before Gotenks and was quite powerful for his age.  
  
Vegito and the good Majin Buu had gone off to train,not telling anyone where they were.All they had told people was that they wouldn't be back for many years.  
  
Ten years and five months after Gotenks had first arrived in the time machine,and there was still no sign of any threat to the Earth.Perhaps them being warned about it had changed the future so much that it wouldn't happen?Unfortunately,that was too much of a good ending....  
  
-----  
  
A cloud of smoke rose from the city below,a sign that there was danger.Several large explosions could be heard coming from the city,as well as maniacal laughter.Floating in the air above all of this destruction was Mirai.He fired more blasts,intent on destroying everything in the area.People began to scream and run,but it was nothing but a sad attempt at escape.The evil alien relentlessly blasted them all.  
  
Another blast from a different source cut through the air,heading towards Mirai.The blue creature stopped,having seen the golden energy out of the corner of his eye,and turned around to face it.With a slap of his hand,the blast soared harmlessly into the sky.Upon realizing who had fired the attack,Mirai's eyes widened.  
  
"Heh heh...I thought you'd be able to get rid of THAT attack,Mirai,seeing as how you're a lot stronger than you used to be.Funny thing is....I'm stronger too!"Ray exclaimed,his silver aura blazing around him.  
  
"I thought....you were....dead...."Mirai trailed off,fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Correction:I WAS dead.Two times,actually.First I sacrificed myself against you,then I was killed by Majin Zapland.But now I'm back,and so are you.But I don't plan on blowing myself up for you again."  
  
The Tororin raced through the air,focusing on an energy in the distance.He knew he was not quite a challenge for Mirai because of the significant power boost the creature had somehow received.But reinforcements were on their way.  
  
-----  
  
"Across the world,strange creatures with the ability to fly and shoot lights out of their hands wreak havoc upon the Earth.Ladies and gentlemen,we urge you to seek shelter somewhere before these creatures make it to wherever you're watching this from,"a man on television said.  
  
"On another note,"he continued,"The war between the two continents is still continuing today,despite the horror caused by the creatures that appeared recently.We spoke with many world leaders,and they all said that there doesn't seem to be a sign of it coming to an end any time soon."  
  
The television shut off before the man could say anything more.Sakura,now a grown woman,threw down the remote and stomped her foot.  
  
"Those IDIOTS!Having a war at a time like this!!Who's supplying them with weapons,anyway!?I thought all of this stuff was destroyed billions of years ago?"she pondered,her eyes full of worry.  
  
"I heard this morning that both sides have lost well over a million lives in two days...."Ashley trailed off.  
  
"Hm....Human weaponry was powerful at one time...But over a MILLION lives in only two days?I have a feeling that something worse than Kid Buu is behind all of this,"Sarah said.  
  
The others in the room frowned,knowing she could be right.All of the fighters were out battling for the Universe once again,and there was a war going on between the humans.What was going on?  
  
-----  
  
A large machine lowered to the ground,surrounded by a translucent barrier.The glass dome on the top opened,making the barrier disappear,and Gotenks jumped out.He immediately sniffed the air,smelling an unfamiliar scent.It was the smell of death,that he could easily figure out.But it was a death caused by a different thing than he was used to.  
  
What his enemies did left hardly anything behind.But upon closer inspection of his surroundings,he saw multiple bodies on the ground.He was used to death,but not seeing the aftermath of it.There were holes in the ground,different shapes and sizes than those caused by any form of energy.  
  
"These were caused....by WEAPONS....I've heard stories,but I thought they were just stories!Has my warning them caused the future to change this much?Is it my fault that more destruction is being caused than in my time?"he asked himself.  
  
Gathering courage,he walked over to a man in a military uniform and checked for a pulse.There was nothing.  
  
"So this is what war causes....I've seen vicious battles,but nothing like this!Now I have even more reason to settle everything!"he exclaimed.  
  
The teenager shot into the air,his senses focused on the energies of his great grandfathers.  
  
-----  
  
The Excalibur whistled through the air,cutting through the creatures around the Tororin.  
  
"So,Cell isn't one of the enemies in the future....But it looks like he managed to create a few grown up Cell Juniors for us to use as punching bags,"Ray panted.  
  
Several of the blue creatures lunged at him,each one latching on.They were the same shape and size as Cell in his Perfect Form,but were blue instead of green.The ones that latched on started to glow and self destructed,causing the Tororin to fall to one knee.A few more charged at him,only to be cut down by his mighty blade.  
  
"PLAY TIME'S OVER!!!!"he shouted.  
  
His hair stood up,turning silver as his muscles bulged.Many of the Cell Juniors were destroyed by his aura alone.He chopped two of them in the neck,then slammed their heads together and flipped back.His feet made contact with their jaws and upon landing on his feet,he fired multiple blasts at them.Nothing of the creatures remained.  
  
He turned to the rest of the group,"So,you guys ready for a beating?"  
  
The creatures laughed madly,insane smiles on their faces.One dared to try to attack,but didn't make it past the aura.Ray smirked and gripped his wrist with his left hand,focusing his energy.  
  
"Sokidan...."  
  
A small orb of white energy formed,and his smirk grew larger.The Cell Juniors froze,aware that they no longer stood a chance.The orb was thrown forward,and Ray used hand movements to direct it into each Cell Junior.They were all destroyed upon contact.  
  
Gotenks landed beside Ray,"I see I HAVE altered the course of history in this timeline."  
  
"Yeah,I guess so.I'll fill you in on the details later.Right now,I have to--"Ray started.  
  
"He has to fight me."  
  
Ray turned around and growled.That voice was too familiar....  
  
"Zaffiroth...."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"For those who don't know,or don't remember,Sokidan is a move Yamcha used in Dragonball.In Dragonball Z here in America,it was called the Spirit Bomb.By the way,I've got the redone version of The Last Android up.If you liked A New World to Protect:What If?,check it out.Anyway,the next will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	27. A Possible Solution

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 27.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 27:A Possible Solution  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
"Gotenks,get out of here and leave him to me,"I said.  
  
"But....He's the one that killed you in my time!"Gotenks exclaimed.  
  
"You've already noticed that you've created a different timeline here,so things aren't going to be the same,"I reminded him.  
  
He didn't say anything for a moment,"Fine.I'll find Trunks and ask him to explain the differences in the mean time."  
  
I nodded as he flew off.Zaffiroth held a new sword in his left hand.It was longer than his former sword,the Murasame,and undoubtedly more powerful.The smirk on his face reawakened the rage I had felt for him once before.  
  
"You've grown quite a lot,SON.Perhaps we should join forces and claim the Universe as ours?You know you crave power,just as I do,"he stated.  
  
"Things aren't the way they were before....You're pathetic tricks won't help you....I'm going to put an end to the nightmares you've caused me in the past,"I growled,"In Trunks's words....Nightmares never last long...One day you wake up and they're gone!"  
  
He started to laugh.Of all things,he started to laugh!I narrowed my eyes and tightened my grip on the Excalibur,ready to attack or counter.  
  
"HA HA!You're more of a fool than you were back then!Perhaps having a family dulled your Tororin instincts?Or maybe....Maybe it's because you're scared.Scared that they'll turn on you....After all,you missed seventeen years of their lives."  
  
"Don't you dare bring that up!!I had to do what I had to do,there was no way around it!!"  
  
"Just like there was no way around you hiding in fear as Spyroton burned?"  
  
"You fool....YOU DON'T GET IT,DO YOU!!?I've created a new Tororin race....One that fights against evil....Evil like YOU.I've waited a long time to beat you senseless,and it seems that I finally get my chance!"  
  
I flew forward,ready to end his laughing once more.He foolishly fired a few blasts at me,but I easily cut through with the Excalibur.Our blades clashed together and made sparks fly.I couldn't help but think back to the last time we had fought.  
  
"Last time we were like this,you managed to cut me.But like I said,things are different now!"I exclaimed and pulled my blade back.  
  
He didn't have time to react before the Excalibur cut into him.The blow caused him to stumble,and gave me an opening.I slashed several more times,never giving him the chance to recover,and eventually knocked him to the ground.  
  
I reached down,grabbing him by the throat,"Who's helpless now,Zaffiroth?I guess you've forgot that I'm the King of Tororins now,and compared to me,you're nothing but low-class scum."  
  
I punched him in the stomach,no longer holding back any amount of my powers that had been awakened.He tried to cry out,but the pain prevented it.I dropped him back to the ground and focused my energy into my palm.  
  
"Son....P-Please...Forgive me....I understand.....my errors now...."he coughed out.  
  
"I fell for that when I was eighteen.But no more...I don't know how you came here,nor do I care,but I'm sending you back where you belong,"I growled.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO--"  
  
I released the energy.It surrounded his entire body and created a large crater underneath him.After I ceased the attack,nothing but the crater was left.  
  
"It's over for you....Spyroton just woke up from the nightmare....Once and for all."  
  
-----  
  
"Hm....So you think it may be the Tree of Might that's taking away the planet's natural resources?"I asked.  
  
"Yeah.A Saiyan named Turles came to Earth in my dimension once.He planted the tree and it literally dried up the Earth.Using the energy it sucked up,it created a fruit that had the very power of the planet itself and gave that power to whoever ate it.Maybe...Since all of the enemies we faced in the past are back,so is Turles.He would undoubtedly plant the Tree of Life here,since this planet is stronger than the Earth I know,"Gohan replied.  
  
"It would make sense.But there's one problem.The Tree of Might took the earth under its control,and its roots could be seen everywhere.I haven't seen any roots around here,"Trunks said.  
  
"You're right.But there are a lot of things we didn't figure out about the Tree of Might.Dad didn't really let it last long enough for us to discover its powers.Maybe it has the ability to hide itself from the naked eye?Or maybe it can create the illusion that the world's normal,when it's actually on the edge of being destroyed?"Gohan pondered.  
  
"No....what I saw on that battlefield was no illusion.I could taste the stench of death in the stagnant air...."Gotenks trailed off,a distant look on his face.  
  
"There's also the Black Water Mist.That's what Garlic Junior used to make all of the inhabitants of Earth become evil.It may be different in this dimension,since everything seems to be stronger when it comes here,so we may be immune to it.And all the ones that aren't Androids, Saiyans,Dragons,or Tororins have all been inside this entire time.But the humans that are outside are at war,"Gohan explained.  
  
"All right.So basically,we think it's a combination of the Tree of Might and Black Water Mist.Is it possible that the Tree of Might is what's causing the Black Water Mist to cover the Earth?"I questioned.  
  
"Maybe,but there's only one way to find out,"he answered.  
  
"Hunt down the Tree of Might and destroy it,"Trunks guessed.  
  
Gohan smirked,"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"But that creates another promblem.How do we find it?And when we do,there may be a possibility that the Tree is stronger here as well,and it may impossible to destroy it,"Fang pointed out.  
  
"The battlefield I arrived at....I think it would take more than human weapons to cause that much destruction.Even though the craters seemed to be formed by bombs and missiles,there WAS an energy there....One that was far too strong to come from artificial means,"Gotenks said.  
  
"Then we'll head there first.Hopefully,we can be done with it soon...."I trailed off.  
  
The others nodded and we started our flight.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow,as always.Please review." 


	28. Two Seventeens?

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 28.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 28:Two Seventeens!?  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
  
We landed in the middle of the battlefield Gotenks was talking about.He had already explained to the others about his timeline,so they weren't surprised when they saw the time machine.  
  
"Woah....It was one bloody battle,"Dart said,looking around all of the bodies.  
  
"Even if it is the Black Water Mist that's causing the humans to fight like this,who or WHAT is supplying them with weapons?"I asked.  
  
"That....I'm not quite sure of,"Gohan replied.  
  
"Well,there's no use thinking about it now.We have to figure out the cause of this whole mess and destroy it,"Titus stated.  
  
"Maybe you HAVE grown up,"Ray said,"You actually had an intelligent thought."  
  
"Thanks!Wait a minute....HEY!!"  
  
The two smirked at each other,having the closest thing they had to a true 'father-son moment'.  
  
"How do we look for a giant tree in the middle of an open field when we think it's made itself invisible?"Dart questioned.  
  
"We'll have to split up.Some of us can fly through the air until we run into it,the rest of us will have to....search the bodies here.An illusion has to have something that keeps it going,"Gohan answered.  
  
"I'm flying.There's no way I'm touching a dead guy!"Goten exclaimed.  
  
Eventually,we broke into two groups.I was on the search side.Thanks to what happened with the Gohan in my timeline,I was strangely used to death.Although,all of us were used to it,we just rarely touched it.  
  
After looking at several bodies,I came across one that seemed different than the others.The grass around it was dead,while the grass only a yard away was normal.  
  
"Over here!"I exclaimed.  
  
Everyone ran over or landed around the body.Gotenks knelt beside it and looked it over.  
  
"A body that not even grass dares to touch.This would be our illusion,"he stated.  
  
"But how do we stop the illusion?"I asked.  
  
"Do what we're best at,"Gohan replied,"Destroy it."  
  
After saying that,he let out a small burst of energy that destroyed the area of dead grass.After the attack ceased,we could see a large root with a machine attached to it.  
  
"Looks like the type of technology Frieza,Cooler,and King Cold used.Trunks,you're the mechanical genius out of us all,so you do the honors,"Gohan said.  
  
I walked over to the equipment and looked it over.There were characters that I had never seen before,and even unlabeled buttons.I pushed a few things,only getting a few 'beep's for my troubles.  
  
"I can't understand this thing....The Ice-jin language is too complicated,"I explained,turning around.  
  
Ray snapped his fingers,making the Excalibur appear,"Then we'll have to take a chance and destroy it."  
  
"WAIT!This may be our only hope to save the Earth!Are you going to just destroy it!?"Gohan demanded.  
  
"Uh....Gohan?What's gotten into you?Has something like that ever stopped a Saiyan or Tororin from blowing something up?"Ray questioned.  
  
Gohan paused for a moment,"....Let's do it!"  
  
Ray nodded and brought the sword over his head.I stepped out of the way as the blade came down,creating sparks as it pierced the machine.He snapped his fingers again and the Excalibur disappeared.We flew back in time to avoid an explosion.Once the dust settled,we could see an enormous tree in the middle of what we once thought was a battlefield.The Tree of Might.At its base was a dark mist that had an energy,a wicked one.  
  
"That would be our target,"Gohan said.  
  
"Do you guys feel that?"I asked.  
  
"Feel what?The only energies here belong to us,the tree,and the mist,"Ray replied.  
  
"No,not energy.Something....evil.I can feel a taste for blood in the air,"I said.  
  
"He's right.There's something here.It feels familiar to me,"Eighteen stated.  
  
"Well,duh.I'm right here."  
  
I tensed up at the sound of the cold voice.It had haunted me many times....  
  
Seventeen.  
  
We all spun around in midair,coming face to face with the Android.He was smirking the same way he did in my nightmares.The same smirk that caused my blood to boil,that made me want to destroy everything near him.  
  
"Did you guys miss me?It's been so long since we last met.You haven't forgotten me,have you?"he asked.  
  
Several energies appeared,followed by all the enemies we had yet to destroy.  
"Well,well.We're all together now,aren't we?Now we can kill you all and be done with it!!"a pale skinned alien with a tail and purple on his main joints and stomach,Frieza,exclaimed.  
  
Seventeen shook his head,"No you don't,"everyone turned to him,"None of you get it,do you?The only reason you idiots were brought back was so I could absorb you all."  
  
'WHAT!?Seventeen never had that ability!'I thought.  
  
"What are you talking about!?That wasn't part of the plan!!!"Mirai shouted.  
  
"The whole reason IT brought you back was so I could become a power strong enough to destroy THEM so IT could reign supreme,"Seventeen explained,his body beginning to glow.  
  
All of our enemies screamed as they were pulled toward him.There was a brilliant flash of light that temporarily blinded us.When we could see again,there was a new Android.He was taller and more muscular than the Seventeen I was used to,and wore a long orange cape.His hair was long now,and the bandanna he always wore around his neck was gone.  
  
"Seventeen!What are you doing!?"Eighteen demanded.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!!!!Calm down,sis.You're still no fun,but I won't kill you.My orders were to hunt down and kill all remaining Saiyans,Tororins,and Dragons.I was given the power to absorb your old enemies to become a Super Android,"Seventeen said.  
  
"Wait....Before you transformed....You were shorter than the Seventeen I know....That's it!You're an Artificial Seventeen!!"Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Yes,I understand now.This 'IT' created another Seventeen out of the original Seventeen's parts.That Seventeen is a complete Android with no human parts at all,"Eighteen agreed.  
  
"It doesn't matter now,I'm the True Seventeen!!!!"the Super Android shouted.  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
A solid kick landed on the side of Artificial Seventeen's face.Who delivered the attack surprised me.It was the real Seventeen.  
  
"Don't stand there all day.I'll distract this wannabe so you can destroy the Tree of Might,"he stated.  
  
We nodded dumbly,not quite comprehending what was happening.The two Seventeens exchanged insults and started to fight.  
  
"What can we use to destroy this thing?"Gohan thought out loud.  
  
Ray held his hands in the air,palms facing up,"I'm going to need your help for this attack.Just follow along with what I say and give me some of your energy.We'll create a Spirit Bomb using the energy of the Solar Systems in this area and destroy it."  
  
"One of us will have to be down there to deflect it into space,or it'll destroy the earth as well,"Gotenks pointed out.  
  
"I'm going to help Seventeen!You figure this out on your own!"Eighteen exclaimed before flying off.  
  
"Then I'll head to the other side of the tree.I've had to deflect a Spirit Bomb before,so it'll be easy for me,"Gohan said before he too flew off.  
  
The rest of us held our hands over our heads,palms facing upward,and started to gather energy for one of the strongest attacks ever known.A Spirit Bomb.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Hopefully,that surprised a few people.You know when the next chapter will be up.Please review." 


	29. Spirit Bomb Triumphant!

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.Here's chapter 29.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 29:Spirit Bomb Triumphant!  
  
Third Person  
  
"We need to borrow the energy of every living thing within the surrounding Solar Systems....The stars,the planets,the water,the wind,the trees,the creatures....Give us your strength!!!"the warriors shouted,trying not to focus on the battle taking place.  
  
-----  
  
Artificial Seventeen was slammed against the trunk of the Tree of Might.Seventeen,the original,forced his knee into Artificial Seventeen.The blow caused Artificial Seventeen to fall to the ground.  
  
"You're so lame.You're not even good enough to be my fake,"Seventeen mocked.  
  
Further insults were stopped as Artificial Seventeen charged at the original,throwing punches at a rapid pace.Eighteen rushed in and helped her brother guard against the assault before the two attacked the Artificial Seventeen together.  
  
-----  
  
Outside the earth's atmosphere,beyond the distance which humans are limited to travel,a stream of white energy traveled through space.As it passed planets and stars,the living things that existed on them gave a small portion of energy.As the attack neared the earth,its power grew into something that had never been felt before.Its power was unreal,capable of destroying even the fusion Ultima.  
  
-----  
  
"It's almost here....Just a little longer...."Ray trailed off,trying to keep his concentration.  
  
Trunks's eyes widened as he noticed an energy blast heading straight for him.Just as the blast,strong enough to kill him,was about to hit,the original Seventeen jumped in front of him.The former Android was surrounded by a green barrier that cancelled Artificial Seventeen's attack.  
  
As the original Seventeen flew back into battle,Trunks was dumbfounded.Had one of the Androids that was responsible for millions of deaths in his dimension just saved his life?  
  
"Great grandfather!Don't falter now!!"Gotenks shouted from beside him.  
  
Trunks nodded and resumed his concentration.  
  
Above them,an enormous ball of energy had formed.It resonated with a blue-white light,and held power gathered from many Solar Systems.  
  
The Spirit Bomb had been formed....  
  
-----  
  
"Argh!What are they waiting for!?"Eighteen demanded.  
  
"It may not be enough...."Seventeen trailed off,looking down at his clone.  
  
"You think Artificial Seventeen will be able to bounce it back?"  
  
"I don't think,I know....You hold the faker off,I'll go help the others."  
  
"All right."  
  
Seventeen flew up beside Trunks and held his hands in the air like the others.Trunks watched the former Android out of the corner of his eye,unsure of what to make of it.In his dimension,Seventeen had been responsible for almost the entire Earth's population to be destroyed.But now,he was helping to save a world.  
  
The Saiyan shook his head and focused on the Spirit Bomb once more.It was complete,but not quite powerful enough.They were all putting their lives in Eighteen's hands.If Artificial Seventeen saw the Spirit Bomb,he would easily kill them and it would be over with.  
  
-----  
  
"They need more energy...."Vegeta trailed off as he watched his son and the rest of the warriors on Earth strain to gather energy.  
  
"What they need is...."Goku looked deep in thought for a moment,the grinned,"King Kai,could you tell everyone that participated in the Afterlife Tournament to send some of their energy to Earth?If they have the energy there,it'll be more than enough to finish off Artificial Seventeen and the Tree of Might!"  
  
"That's a wonderful idea Goku!!Give me a few moments...."King Kai's antennae began to twitch as he sent a telepathic message to all of the other Kais.  
  
"Well,well,Kakarot.It seems you have a brain after all!"Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Goku grinned,aware that the statement was the closest thing to a compliment that he could get from Vegeta.  
  
-----  
  
With the energy from the mightiest fighters in the Other World,the Spirit Bomb was enough to destroy Artificial Seventeen,along with the Tree of Might.After realizing that the attack was powerful enough,the warriors threw the energy toward the evil tree and Android.Eighteen moved out of the way as quickly as she could,barely managing to avoid the attack.  
  
"I WON'T BE STOPPED!!!!"Artificial Seventeen shouted,extending his arms to catch the attack.  
  
With a burst of artificial energy,the Android pushed the Spirit Bomb back at his enemies.Their eyes widened,not believing what had just happened.  
  
"No way....How can he be so powerful?"Trunks asked himself.  
  
"It doesn't matter,we have to hit it back!!"Ray exclaimed powering up as high as he could go.  
  
Everyone else followed suit.They discovered that,because of his mixed Saiyan and Tororin blood,Gotenks could reach a new set of Super Levels.His hair became both orange and gold,and his muscles bulged larger.From then on,the transformation was referred to as 'Super Saiyarorin'.  
  
The warriors used all of their strength to hit the Spirit Bomb back to its original target.Artificial Seventeen managed to catch the attack and stop it from moving once again.Gohan,having felt the energy struggle,flew back to the side of the tree where the others were.He saw Artificial Seventeen holding the Spirit Bomb and had an idea.  
  
The Saiyan cupped his hands to the side,a slight smirk on his face as the Mystic Power Up,which had been dormant since Buu was defeated,returned to him,"Myys....Tiic....Kaaa....Meee....Haaa....Meee....HA!!!!!"  
  
The bright golden blast shot out of his outstretched palms.It wasn't enough to destroy Artificial Seventeen,but it was strong enough to distract him.When the attack hit,Artificial Seventeen turned his head toward Gohan.The momentary lack of concentration cost him,as the Spirit Bomb was finally able to absorb him into itself.The evil Android had no time to scream before the energy destroyed every atom.  
  
But the Android wasn't the Spirit Bomb's only target.After destroying Artificial Seventeen,the mighty attack headed toward the Tree of Might and absorbed it as well.Though the tree was large,the Spirit Bomb was larger.It easily destroyed the evil tree,and Ray was fast enough to use Instant Transmission and use his own energy to hit the attack harmlessly into space.  
  
-----  
  
"You can stay here as long as you want,so you can train to defeat them in your time."  
  
"That's what I plan on doing.Tomorrow,the Dragonballs will shatter.I need to know what causes it before I go home...."  
  
Ray nodded to his future great grandson.The warriors had already gathered the Dragonballs,hoping to restore the Earth to the way it was before the Tree of Might was planted.But Gotenks had reminded them that they would shatter,and they decided to wait.  
  
"So,what do we do until then?"Miles asked.  
  
"Rest,"Trunks replied,"Once the Dragonballs shatter,I have a feeling that we'll get to meet the 'IT' Artificial Seventeen was talking about before he absorbed the rest of our enemies."  
  
Everyone nodded.They would have to be at full strength for whatever was ahead.Seventeen had apologized to everyone for what he had done in the past,in both Trunks's and Ray's dimensions.He said it had been because he had no control over himself,due to Android parts put into him by Doctor Gero.But now that the Android parts had been removed,Seventeen was willing to fight on the good side.  
  
And they needed all the help they could get for what was coming....  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"'IT' will show up soon.As always,the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	30. True Powers Emerge

Enidng Note:"The chapter with Ray's hidden powers will make more sense in this chapter."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 30:True Powers Emerge  
  
Fang's Point of View  
  
I stared at the Dragonballs on the table,never taking my eyes off them.Because I was the Divine Dragon,I could sense what other Dragons were thinking.The Earth's Dragon,Shenrunga,was currently filled with anger.For what reason,I wasn't sure.It was possible that the others had taken the Dragonballs for granted,constantly relying on them.  
  
'There's no need to worry.Once we beat our enemy,we can use the Dragonballs to wish everyone back!'  
  
That kind of thinking often got others in trouble.They never focused on preventing all of the deaths,only restoring them.I may have not been an Eternal Dragon,my powers were far too great for that,but I understood what the Dragonballs went through.Every wish filled the Dragonballs with a small amount of evil,but it took many years for the evil to become too much.From what I could sense from the Earth's Dragonballs....  
  
That evil needed to be expelled.  
  
It wouldn't be that way had the Dragonballs been normal.Normal Dragonballs take millions of years to build up that much evil.But these Dragonballs were a combination of two different sets.The Dragonballs from Trunks's Earth,and the Dragonballs from Namek.With that much power,the wishes were multiplied,perhaps even farther than I could comprehend.  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed.All I could do was help them defeat the evil the Dragonballs would create.  
  
When I opened my eyes,I saw a blue smoke covering the entire room.On the table,the one-star Dragonball had cracked and was expelling this smoke.The others began to crack as well,letting out even more blue smoke.I covered my mouth,not wanting to get any into my lungs,and ran toward the door.Once out of the room,the others looked up at me.  
  
"Did they shatter?"Ray asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so,"I replied.  
  
"What can we do?"Trunks questioned.  
  
"Nothing....We must all get out of this building immediately...The evil Shenrunga is on his way,"I answered.  
  
Everyone calmly walked to the door with worried expressions and exited.Just as my foot touched the ground,I could hear the sound of building materials snapping.A golden glow surrounded the Capsule House before it was completely destroyed,only splinters of it left on the ground.  
  
A large figure began to form.It resembled the Eternal Dragon Shenrunga,but was a translucent red color.Its teeth also seemed longer,and its energy was twisted and evil.  
  
"What in the world....?I've never felt anything like that before!"Gotenks exclaimed.  
  
"YOU MORTALS HAVE DESTROYED THOSE THAT I BROUGHT BACK....BUT YOU STILL HAVE NO CONTROL OVER THE HUMANS,"Shenrunga growled.  
  
"He's right....We may have gotten rid of the Black Water Mist,but the humans are still at war with each other,"Ray said.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS,SHENRUNGA!!?WHY HAVE YOU SUPPLIED THE HUMANS WITH WEAPONS!!?"I demanded of my fellow Dragon.  
  
"THESE MORTALS HAVE TAKEN THE MIGHTY POWER OF THE DRAGONBALLS FOR GRANTED.FOR THIS,THEY MUST BE ELIMINATED FROM THE UNIVERSE.INCLUDING YOURSELF,DIVINE DRAGON,IF YOU REUFUSE TO FOLLOW THE WAY OF THE DRAGON,"Shenrunga snarled.  
  
"Way of the Dragon?Fang,what's he saying?"Titus asked.  
  
I closed my eyes and thought,"A long time ago,before I was brought into this Universe and slightly after the beginning of the Universe,the Eternal Dragons,lead by my ancestors,created a set of laws for themselves.Because of our long life spans,we aren't considered mortals,nor are we considered immortal.So,my ancestors and the Eternal Dragons came up with what is called the Way of the Dragon.According to the Way of the Dragon,if any Dragon is taken for granted,they have permission to....completely exterminate the life on a planet from which the people that took them for granted came from...."  
  
"So basically,using the Dragonballs as much as we have has only brought forth total destruction....And we're the cause of it all..."Ray trailed off.  
  
"IF ANY OF YOU STAND IN MY WAY,I WILL NOT HESITATE MAKE THE END PAINFUL AND TORTUROUS," Shenrunga stated.  
  
"Can't you do something!?You're the Divine Dragon!!!!"Miles shouted.  
  
"Sadly...not even I can reverse the Way of the Dragon.The only way to defend against this is to destroy Shenrunga's evil and plead with the original one that things return to normal,"I said.  
  
"Then so be it...."Trunks stated,"If that's what it takes,then I have no problem challenging the Eternal Dragon."  
  
"Me either,"Ray agreed,"After all...Trunks and I trained with him for several years.We know his limits."  
  
I shook my head,"And he knows yours as well.Once a Dragon is consumed by an evil like this,their power reaches an unbelievable height.It may be unstoppable."  
  
Ray and Trunks suddenly fell to their knees with fear in their eyes.Their energies started to rise and then fall at random.  
  
"Helplessness....Not again....Too many times....have we been helpless...."they both trailed off.  
  
My eyes widened as their energies began to rise again,but it never fell back.Rocks and dirt started to lift into the air,caused by a distortion of gravity inside their auras.A strong wind began to blow from their energies,causing us to be dragged backwards.The wind became too much,and we were all flung back.I managed to grab onto a tree to avoid being blown back any farther.  
  
Ray and Trunks's auras changed from a silver to a deep red as their hair stood in spikes.Their energies continued to rise,and I could faintly hear Shenrunga's cries of confusion.Their hair became red with streaks of gold and silver.When the wind stopped and their energies settled on a high level,the two got to their feet and looked up at Shenrunga.  
  
"This world's life does not yet deserve to die.We have become what you fear the most.We shall prove that the legend of the True Legendary Ones is not just a legend,but actual fact,"they both declared.  
  
"Th-Those energies....Is it possible?Have they actually let out their full power?....I remember feeling this before....So long ago,an evil was released upon the Universe that every Dragon feared....But two people rose to defeat the evil,a Saiyan and a Tororin.Though they were from different dimensions,they shared a close bond of friendship and fed off of each other's power.They were known as the True Legendary Ones....and had surpassed every Super Level.Is it possible...that Ray and Trunks have reached the Omega Levels?"I asked myself.  
  
As if to answer my question,they turned their icy gazes on me.Their eyes had changed color,becoming a pale gold.  
  
"Divine Dragon,we trust you will escort the others far away from here,"they said in unison.  
  
"Of course....But tell me,Ray and Trunks,are you really the True Legendary Ones?"I questioned.  
  
"Ray and Trunks do not exist right now....We are the True Legendary Ones,because the two have not yet grasped the power behind what they really are,"they answered.  
  
I nodded and turned around.The others had been rendered unconscious from the massive energy,so I used my Dragon powers to teleport us all far away from what would be a vicious battle.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Now you know what 'IT' is,and the full extent of Ray and Trunks's power.The next chapter will be up tomorrow,of course.Please review." 


	31. Two Last Wishes

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 31.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 31:Two Last Wishes  
  
Third Person  
  
Titus slowly pushed himself to his feet,shaking off the haziness that still lingered in his mind.Beside him,Dart was still unconscious.The Tororin managed to stumble to his feet,but almost fell back before an arm grabbed him.He looked over and saw that Fang was watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself,"Fang said,letting go.  
  
"Thanks,"Titus replied,"But...What happened?"  
  
Fang pointed toward a glowing light in the sky.Titus looked up and his jaw dropped.  
  
"No way....Did Shenrunga create allies for himself?"he asked.  
  
"No....Those smaller lights are your father and Trunks.They've surpassed themselves,and all of us combined as well,"Fang replied.  
  
Titus's jaw dropped again,and he started to stumble back and forth,"I'm...gettin'....dizzy."  
  
Fang's eyes widened as the Tororin fell to the ground with a 'thud'.He shook his head and turned back to the battle in the sky.  
  
-----  
  
Shenrunga's eyes darted from Ray to Trunks and back.They were using their speed to make it seem that they had disappeared.  
  
"What's the matter,Eternal Dragon?Is it too fast for you?"they asked,"Then let us slow down,so you can have an easier time."  
  
They stopped moving and slowly flew closer,until they were only a few yards from the mighty Dragon.Shenrunga's eyes sparkled as he opened his mouth,releasing an enormous blue beam at the two warriors.They didn't bother to move,allowing the blast to collide with them.As the attack ceased,they smirked.  
  
"There's a funny thing about you being so big....Someone could hit you easier than they could hit themselves!"they exclaimed.  
  
-----  
  
Everyone had woken up by now,and they were all watching the fight in the sky with worried expressions.What felt like an earthquake shook the ground,slightly scaring them.Fang's red eyes narrowed,he was the only that could see what happened.  
  
"You've got the best eyesight out of all of us,what caused that?"Gohan asked.  
  
"You may not believe it,but that tremor was caused by a simple punch....I believe it may already be over,and the winners are obvious,"Fang replied.  
  
-----  
  
Trunks disappeared in time to avoid Shenrunga's tail.The attack was caught with Ray's hand.As Shenrunga tried to release himself from the iron grip,Trunks went through a series of hand movements,ending with his index fingers and thumbs touching.  
  
"BURNING...ATTACK!!!!"he shouted.  
  
The yellow ball of energy shot out of his hands,colliding with the large form of Shenrunga.But with the added power of Omega Super Saiyan,Trunks was able to fire multiple Burning Attacks at once.After the tenth one met its target,a large explosion echoed across the world.  
  
"I guess that was the true shot heard 'round the world,"Ray and Trunks commented.  
  
"HOW...CAN YOU BE SO POWERFUL....?YOU ARE ONLY MORTALS!!!!"Shenrunga shouted,the vibrations of his voice becoming visible.  
  
"These bodies may be mortals,but we are eternal.Like we told the others,we are no longer Ray and Trunks,we are the True Legendary Ones.We were brought forth by the Holy Ones,the same bengs that gave their power to Ray and his brother for a short time,to fight any evil that may be too powerful for others to contend with,such as yourself.It has been several eons since we were last needed,but it feels good to have bodies again,"the two stated,"Once we destroy you,which will happen very soon,our spirits will return to the slumber they were once in until we are needed once more.Even if these two which have temporarily given us their bodies climb to the levels you see before you,we will be forced to slumber."  
  
"THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!I AM STRONGER THAN EVEN THE SUPREM KAI,"Shenrunga said.  
  
"We grow weary of your constant yells,Dragon.So now it is time to rid the Universe of your evil,"they warned.  
  
Ray snapped his fingers,causing the Excalibur to appear in his hands.Even the sword seemed stronger as it was surrounded by the aura of Omega Super Tororin.Trunks drew his sword as well,and the two blades clashed together.Shenrunga,absorbed by fear,let out a roar as his energy rose.A darkness surrounded the Earth as the Dragon prepare his ultimate attack.  
  
"DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN BUU USED HIS HUMAN EXTINCTION ATTACK?IT WAS INSPIRED BY THIS VERY MOVE,CAPABLE OF DESTROYING AN ENTIRE QUADRANT OF THE UNIVERSE,"Shenrunga explained.  
  
Cracks started to appear on the Earth's surface as it slowly broke apart,the energy becoming too much.But the two warriors only smirked as they were surrounded by a bright white light.With a burst of energy,the darkness was cast aside,replaced by normal sun light once more.Shenrunga stopped gathering energy,his fear overwhelming him.  
  
"FINISHING NOVA COMBO DESTRUCTION!!!!!"  
  
The light started to focus itself.It became more intense as it gathered more energy from the two warriors.Without hesitation,a blast larger than Shenrunga shot from the two swords and absorbed the evil Dragon.Slowly,Shenrunga's energy began to disappear until it was no more.  
  
The white light faded out of existence,and the two warriors stopped their attacks,"This world will be at peace for the time being.Farewell,brave warriors."  
  
The Excalibur disappeared and Trunks's sword was sheathed.Their hair fell out of the spikes caused by their transformation and returned to the normal color.Their eyes also returned to normal before rolling back into their heads,and the warriors fell to the ground.  
  
-----  
  
Sarah knelt next to Ray,feeling for a pulse.She smiled when she found it and turned her head to Ashley,who was knelt next to Trunks.The blond Saiyan smiled and nodded,signaling that her husband was okay as well.  
  
"We mustn't let them know about what happened today....It is unwritten law that someone that does not know that they possess such power must find out on their own,instead of being told,"Fang said.  
  
"Then...what WILL we tell them?"Dart asked.  
  
"We will tell them that....Trunks used the attack that mimics the light of a full moon and transformed into an Oozaru.The two teamed up and were able to destroy Shenrunga.But the stress of the battle caused Trunks to fall unconscious after returning to normal,and because of the their dimensional link,Ray blacked out as well,"the Divine Dragon replied.  
  
The two unconscious warriors started to stir.When they fully awoke,the others explained what Fang had come up with.Not understanding,they simply nodded and got to their feet.The original Shenrunga returned,and Ray and Trunks had to beg the Dragon for two wishes.  
  
First,they wished that any Saiyarorin,such as Gotenks,were born would have half Saiyan,and half Tororin blood.Regardless of any human blood.And their last wish was that the Earth returned to the way it was before the Tree of Might had been planted.Even after this wish,the humans continued to wage war with each other.Although this baffled everyone involved,they decided to leave the humans to understanding their own flaws.  
  
Gotenks stayed a few more days,never ceasing his training.Once he believed he was strong enough,he returned to his own time and easily defeated the enemies and even the evil Shenrunga.  
  
After he granted their wished,the original Shenrunga explained about how they took the Dragonballs for granted.To prevent this from happening again,there would be no Dragonballs for two hundred years.Everyone agreed to this,unaware that an old enemy was coming close to completing his plan for revenge.  
  
Cell hadn't returned with the other enemies,for he had a much more devious plan in mind.After one hundred years of preparing himself,the evil Android was ready.But there was one Saiyarorin left in his way....  
  
The descendent of many mighty warriors,with the blood from the Densetsu,Briefs,and even Son families.He is known as Gokuay.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Not the last chapter.There's still one more to go,and it will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	32. Return of an Enemy

Author's Note:"Here's the last chapter."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 32:Return of an Enemy  
  
Third Person  
  
"Nightmares never last long...One day you wake up and they're gone."- Trunks Vegeta Brief  
  
A teenager with spiky black hair looked out the window of his room,watching the flashes of light.There was a celebration going on,because a battle had just been won.He glared at the cheering soldiers,clad in heavy armor and carrying large weapons.They had been the reason why he was alone....They were the cause of his nightmares....  
  
"As long as you have a reason to fight,you can't lose!"-Ray No Densetsu  
  
Gokuay shut the blinds over his window.It was bad enough that his parents had been killed in the cross fire between the two continents,but did the humans HAVE to be so happy over war?  
  
"They don't understand....It's pointless....War is nothing but two sides fighting,with innocent people caught in the middle!!"he shouted.  
  
For the past ten years,since his parents had died,Gokuay had been trained by the remaining warriors.Eighteen,because of her Android parts,was still alive.She trained with him night and day.Vegito,who had a longer life span due to the Fusion Earrings,also trained with him from time to time.Buu,because he couldn't die of old age,often allowed Gokuay to use him as a punching bag.Even though Fang could have stayed in the living world,he decided to travel to the Other World and train there.  
  
Though Gokuay was a Saiyarorin,having half Saiyan and half Tororin blood,he lacked the power that most would have.When he was a child,he saw no point to fighting until his parents had been killed by one of the powerful human weapons.  
  
"Do those soldiers really know why they're fighting?Don't they understand that neither side is winning?They don't even have a reason to fight...."Gokuay trailed off,tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
"I can't stand by and watch as innocent people are killed before my very eyes...."-????  
  
There was an explosion.Gokuay ran back to the window,throwing the blinds to the side.There had been a bomb explosion in the middle of the celebration.Fire engulfed the once joyous scene,and screams of pain and horror replaced the shouts and cheers of excitement.  
  
"No....Not again...."the Saiyarorin trailed off,the fire reflecting off his blue eyes.  
  
A hand grasped his and started to pull him away from the window,"C'mon kid,we have to get off here."  
  
He recognized the voice as that of Eighteen.It was void of emotion,just like every other time.But when he looked into her eyes,he saw fear.The humans had weapons capable of destroying the world in a single blast,and not even a Saiyarorin could stand up to such things.It was understandable that even an Android was afraid.  
  
"Argh...Those morons!They're at it again!"Vegito exclaimed.  
  
"Buu no like war....When will war end?"Buu asked.  
  
"It's been going on for one hundred years...I don't think it's going to end any time soon,"Eighteen replied.  
  
"In war,there is no good or evil.Just two sides with different views.In my opinion,since both sides end up killing innocent people,they're both evil."-????  
  
Gokuay clenched his free fist as Eighteen led him out the door.His whole life had been nothing but war and pain.It had been a hundred years since his ancestors defeated some of the greatest forces known in the Universe,but he had to run in fear....  
  
"No more running...."he whispered.  
  
Eighteen gasped when he jerked from her grasp.The eighteen year old jumped into the sky and flew to where the bomb had landed,intent on stopping the war once and for all.  
  
-----  
  
"Yemma!I demand that you change me back!!"  
  
"I'm sorry.Once I change a person's look,I can't change it back."  
  
"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard!!!I saw you change that one guy back!!"  
  
"Ray,I'm sorry!But the way your spirit is,I can only change you once!"  
  
For one hundred years,Ray had been stuck with the clothes and pierced ear that Yemma had given him.Anytime he tried to change,the new clothes would just transform to the same attire.  
  
"Change me back Yemma,or I think I'll start to see you as Zaffiroth.Then I'll have to hit you with a Super Nova...."he threatened.  
  
The giant ogre sighed,"Fine,fine.It was fun while it lasted."  
  
Ray's clothes started to glow.After they transformed,he was wearing a large black shirt and loose black pants.His pierced ear also sealed back up.  
  
"Finally....I felt like someone else.Thanks,"Ray said.  
  
"No problem.If you have any requests,don't hesitate to ask me,"Yemma replied.  
  
Ray nodded and placed two fingers on his head.After locating the highest energy,Trunks's,he disappeared.  
  
Yemma suddenly smirked,his body beginning to glow.There was a flash of light and someone else had taken his place.What was now there looked like an insect on two legs.He was solid black with only a few spots of white.His yellow eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"Yes...Continue your training.While you do,I'll be destroying the entire Universe!And then every dimension!!"Cell hissed.  
  
-----  
  
"AH!!"  
  
Ray twisted just in time to avoid Trunks's sword.The Saiyan stopped for a moment and blinked at his friend.  
  
"Still can't control exactly where you land?"he asked.  
  
Ray shook his head,"Not yet...I thought you were gonna cut my head off!"  
  
"Heh..Sorry about that.Oh,Sarah was looking for you earlier.She said something about going back to Earth."  
  
"Going back to Earth....?Hm...Where was she?"  
  
"Try Kibitoshin's place."  
  
Ray nodded and flew off,not wanting to use Instant Transmission again.Trunks went back to his sword training,but stopped when he felt something strange.  
  
"Cell...."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"There's one more in the series,and I've changed my mind about it.I think it's the worst one in the series.Regardless of that,I'll still put it up.The first chapter should be up tomorrow(Monday).It'll be called 'The Dimensional Destroyer'.Anyway,please review." 


End file.
